How to Make Heaven Your Home
by Captara
Summary: Shuichi's dead and Yuki's missing him more than ever.He feels that he can't live without him.But who is this shadowy figure?And where did it come from?And is Yuki ready to die now?Will he give up his life or save it?RomanceXSupernatual
1. Wishing for You

**Konnichiwa**

**Well this is my first Fan Fiction story. Well even though I have been reading many other stories from here. I never got the change to really write one myself. There was only one person, who made me get the idea to write a story 4:16a.m in the morning.**

**Well I was thinking of my very one and only**, **Hikari**** Aiyano!** **I love you for making me write this. Plus I dedicate this to you, my little Chu!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gravitation (Even though I wish I did)**

**Summary: How to Make Heaven Your Home is about how Eiri Yuki is having the lost idea of wanting to be with his younger lover. Shuichi Shindou (Yuki's Baka) died on tour; he was in a bus crash. The accident was terrible and Shuichi didn't make it. And so now Yuki is alone, with no one to love. But something is weird and not right. Things are starting to not make sense, and is Yuki really willing to die?**

**How to Make Heaven Your Home**

**Chapter 1: Memories of You**

**Flash Back**

Holding the hand of his weak lover, Yuki looks for a way to save his Baka. He couldn't believe what was happening. First he gets a phone call stating that there was an accident. Then he hears the doctors saying that his Shuichi won't live. This was just too much for the romance novelist.

_Hay, Shuichi please open your eyes. Please I'm so sorry for not telling you these simple things in life. Shuichi I love you, did you hear? I love you with all my cold and tired heart! Wait; there must be one way to save you? I just got to find a way to save you._

Letting go of his young partner's hand, he quickly walks out the door. He needed to find the doctor to ask him what, more like is there anything he could do." I'm sorry Shu I'll be right back, I'm going to find a way for you to live." Closing the door behind him, he walks down the hall. A nurse starts to bother him on the way, saying that he couldn't enter the doctors' office. He walks right pass her and bids her no mind. For Yuki was on a mission. This mission was too important to him at the moment.

"Ah Mr.Yuki what can I do for you?" Asking as he stood up from his chair, not really minding the fact he just walked in without knocking.

"I was wondering is there anything I could…"

Suddenly the alarms went off in Shuichi's room, indicating that his heart had just stopped. All the doctors rushed to the room, and even Yuki was standing outside looking in from this window. They stood all around the little body making adjustments and other things. Placing electrical pads on the bare chest of Shuichi, causing his body to jolt up and back down. This was hard for Yuki to see, all of this medical stuff made him flinch.

After rubbing his head, Yuki looks up to see them placing a sheet over his lover's head. His rubs his eyes and feels the hard thumps of his heart. He quickly makes his way into the room. "I'm sorry Mr.Yuki but we couldn't save him. He was badly hurt, and out of our saving reach. "The doctors try to comfort him, but they only make him feel worst. He walks up to the bed and pulls the white sheet off the younger face."Shuichi, I'm sorry I never…" He tries to hold back his tears back, but he couldn't. The hot tears fell down his face, making their way to Shuichi's hospital robe."Shuichi I love you. I really love you, and just the way you are. I never told you, but I do love you_." How could I have been so stupid to not say it? Only three little words and I couldn't say it… _

**Flash Back Ends**

He remembered it like it was yesterday, and he couldn't get it out of his mind. He wanted to see and smell his Shuichi again. The soft smell of strawberries and cream all over the house, the soft footsteps in and out the room, the burnt food in the kitchen. All of these things made Shuichi special to him, and he couldn't get out a small I love you.

The sun was shining bright all over the room, casting small shadows.Yuki moaned and rolled over reaching for Shuichi, but he wasn't there. He forgot that his lover was gone, and was never coming back. It was just too hard for him to handle, and he knew that. He sat up in bed and looked around the room. Looking at the clock saying it was 11:45a.m, he gets up and goes to the restroom.

He walks in and looks at the strawberry shampoo and cream conditioner. A small smirk shows in the corner of his mouth, as he looks in the mirror. After brushing his teeth, he starts to undress himself and start the shower. Placing the correct temperature just right for him, he steps in. "Times like this I miss the baka more than ever." Saying as he washes himself.

Walking in the room with a towel around his waist, he gets his cloths out. Putting them on he hears a noise from the kitchen. Being on guard at the moment he slowly opens the door. He steps down the hall and peeks from where he was standing. He starts to see someone in an apron fixing something.

"Who's there and what are you doing in my house?"

The person doesn't turn around, but just stands there with a pot in hand. He places the pot nicely on the stove and dries his hands on a towel. "I'm glad you're up Eiri!" He smiles and decides to turn around for Yuki to see him. "Well Eiri, you didn't forget me now did you?" Tahoma says as he smiles at Yuki, not really answering the questions.

Yuki looked at him annoyed and turns back around. He sits on the sofa and takes out a pack of cigarettes; he hits it until a small slender stick comes out. "What are you doing here?" He wasn't really annoyed of his brother-in-law, but he just didn't like surprises that much. He closed his eyes and lights his cigarette, breathing in the toxic fumes. To Yuki he knew it was going to be a long day, and he wanted to start it off in a some what good way.

**( ' . ' )**

**Well that is the end of Chapter 1 of the story, and I finished it at 5:44. And now my head hurts and I want some cookies really bad. Anyway ****thank you for reading it and please review it so that I may continue the story. **** Also if there are any suggestions and or small requests about romances for the story let me know. I would be happy to put the little couples in my story.**

**Read and review!!! **Sayounara!!!


	2. Dreaming or Realiaty

**YAY! This is my second portion of this lovely story. Well I would like to start off by thanking the good people who reviewed the story. I thank you very much for your suggestions and comments. For I love them all. Anyway I won't go into a big detail about stuff, so I'll let you read it already.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gravitation (even though I wish I did)**

**How to Make Heaven Your Home**

**Chapter 2: Dreaming or Reality**

_To Yuki he knew it was going to be a long day, and he wanted to start it off in a some what good way._

After going to lunch with Tahoma, Yuki heads back home tired and beat."Damn Tahoma messing up my quiet day again." He sits on the couch and places his head back. Yuki felt the cold empty house, thinking to himself as he did so. He had his little wishes and wants, and maybe a few needs too. He was lonely and he was tired of it too. He got up and walked to the kitchen, making his way to the freezer. He takes out a beer and opens it up right in the kitchen. Leaning on the counter he drinks over half of the beer.

For some reason he starts to shiver, thinking it was just the coldness of the beer. He heads to his room to take the days load off. Passing the living room, he notices something is not right. The window was wide open and letting in the cold air. Thinking it was just his mistake; he closes it and heads to bed. "I'm loosing my mind now; I can't even remember when I'm doing things."

Getting ready for bed he heads to the bathroom, leaving the room as it was. Not looking at the mirror he, begins to brush his teeth. He closes his eyes and daydreams about his Shuichi. The way Shuichi got ready for bed still lingered in his head.

"Yuki come on let's bathe together tonight please!!"

"No, I have a deadline to finish and I'm going to finish it tonight!"

"But...But...But Yukiii!!!

"Baka! No I'm busy so just be quiet!"

"_Yuki, Yuki, Yuki" _Ringed on and on in his head as Yuki washed his faced. He scratched his head and wondered. "Where did I put that damn shampoo?" He looked everywhere for it. He looked all in the shower, then in the bath closet. It was gone and he didn't know just where. "Yeah, maybe I just need some sleep, I'm loosing it again." He turns around and out of nowhere the bottle appears on the side of him.

"Where...did this come from?" looking at the bottle like it was an alien of some kind. He cocked and eyebrow and sat down. He got into the shower and washed off, but he forgot a towel. Yuki moaned at the thought of getting out and having to get a towel. He reached out to get a towel off of the rack, but there was none there. Placing his hand back in the shower, he moans again.

He turns the shower off and gets ready to get out. But this time a towel was waiting for him, Yuki didn't notice it but placed it on anyway. Drying off he walks to his room to see that his bed as neatly fixed. Yuki got a puzzled look on his face and decided to put his night cloths on. After doing so, he heads back to the kitchen. Thinking it was Tahoma making small jokes around the house." Hay Tahoma this little game of hide and seek isn't really funny!"

No one answered and the house was eerie quiet. The only sound you could here was the window once again open. "Okay this is just not my day." Getting tired of all this he ignores the window and heads for bed. "Maybe I'm just really tired…." He lies down for the day and closes his eyes.Yuki's amazing day was over or to him it was.

**Yuki's Dream**

_This place is all white and nothing hurts anymore. I feel kind of happy and sad at the same time. What's going on here and where am I? I can't see and it's very bright. I look around and light and softness surrounds me. I just don't know where it's coming from._

"_Yuki! Hay Yuki! Come on Yuki let's play!_

_I hear a sound that is familiar, but who is this voice and where is it? _

"_Yuki come on! I wanted to play with you today!"_

_I think I know, no wait I know this voice. How could I ever miss it? I look up and see that smile I know all to well. It was my one and only, my day and night. The one I could, rather never want to forget. It was my Shuichi Shindou alright, and he was here with me._

"_Shuichi are you really here, or is it just my wanting to be with you getting to me?"_

"_No Yuki, it's really me. I'm here to love you up my YUKI!!!!"_

_I grab him in my arms and kiss him passionately, for it was my Shuichi. I couldn't help but to smile, knowing it would make his day. For him I would do anything, but some things I just had to keep to myself. I couldn't say I missed him all this time. My pride was too great for that, which I hate myself for it. I know he loves me, I just hope he knows that I love him back._

_We walked in this beautiful garden, which he told me that it was his personal place. I could smell the roses and lilies all around us. Which I didn't know, there really was roses and lilies to my surprise. The gazebo was in the middle of all this, with little blossoms surrounding it. There was a light purple and gold path way to the nice gazebo, I might add. The tiles were arranged in a music form of fashion. And to my surprise once more, there were musical notes on each tile. I believe it was from one of shuichi's songs, but I couldn't remember at the moment. From where you would stand you could see a faint blue lake in the background, I just looked like I wasn't interested in it. I saw Shuichi run in front of me to the lake, which I followed my pink haired lover. He picked up a small sliver pebble and threw it in the lake, watching it skip across it. I looked at that deep blue, and saw so many different fish. I felt my eye brow cock itself at the little fish, which seemed to enjoy themselves. Looking down I saw Shuichi latching himself to me. With those amethyst eyes and soft face, you could fall in love with, is when he asked me._

"_Yuki, will you do me a favor?"_

"_What is it baka?"_

"_Will you come and visit me more often, until I get to see you?"_

_I didn't know how to answer that question, for I didn't want to hurt him. I knew he was dead, but I didn't know rather he knew or not. I just closed my eyes and kissed his soft forehead. Holding him tightly in my arms I spoke again._

"_Sure, I'll come and visit you…"_

"_Thank you Yuki, just wait I'm going to earn my wings and come and see you forever! You just wait Yuki! I'm going to protect you or something, and become your guardian of some sort! I'm going to be your guardian angel!"_

_I smirked and looked at the ski and closed my eyes again. The wind was blowing faintly as we stood there holding each other. I didn't want to leave this heaven, no not now, or ever. I wanted to stay with him, and in my mind I was. It was all perfect and wonderful, but something wasn't right, it started to rain. I looked down to see my sunshine and joy, but he was gone. I looked to the left and the flowers were dead and gone. Same went for the flowers on the right. I didn't know what happened, and most of all I didn't know where was my lovely Shuichi was._

_I ran to the gazebo and let my cloths drip wet, yelling Shuichi's name out loud. Hoping just hoping to see him again, but I didn't. I wiped my face and I saw blood on my hands. Everything that was around me was red, and black. I didn't like it here, I wanted to leave, but not without my Shuichi. Just when I was about to give up I saw him. I saw my guardian angel hovering over me. The words he spoke ringed in my head once more._

"_**I'm going to protect you or something, and become your guardian of some sort! I'm going to be your guardian angel!"**_

_With that in mind I closed my eyes and let him hold me, but when I looked back up it was all over…_

**End of Dream**

Yuki woke up from his dream and placed his hands on his head. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before he sat up. He looked around the room and saw the same old thing. Looking down at his hands and then the sheets, he saw no blood and nothing else. "That was a weird dream to have, and now of all times. He got out of bed and headed to the restroom, to do his daily things in there.

He came out his room refreshed and full of cloths. Walking to the kitchen to fix some coffee he looked at the couch. He frowned to see a doll sitting there all nicely. Cocking his eyebrow he picked it up and looked at it. It had angel wings and soft pink hair, looking in its eyes they were amethyst and sweet. It had its hands out like for a hug, and a 'hug me' sign on its tummy. Yuki just looked around the empty room and looked down. He smirked at it and hugged it.

"_**Yuki I love you!"**_

Yuki jolted just a bit and stared at the doll for a minute. He thought about his dream and then looked back at the doll. He hugged it again but tighter this time.

"_**Yuki I'm going to be your guardian angel!"**_

Yuki placed the doll on his bed in his room, and grabbed his coat. He saw outside it was snowing and he didn't want to get sick. He looked at the Shuichi angel doll for the last time and left out the door. He went to his favorite car and drove out the condominium garage; he was off for the day. To get to a meeting of some sort, but he didn't feel like it. He was going to come back soon anyway, come back to his angel Shuichi…


	3. Chu's Big Adventure

**Well well look here, Chapter 3 already huh? Well first off I would love to thank the people who read and reviewed this story and I would love to really thank…..**

**Hikari Aiyano:**** Because this story is dedicated to you love! –Hugs- Plus you always have such kind words for me.**

**i love athrun**** Because you gave me more courage to write another chapter.-Hugs- And you said it was good.**

**misydidi**** Because****you have read and reviewed my story from day one, just like Hikari. I you still review it and I thank you. –Hugs-**

**I love you all! –Gives all her cookies and squeals- Okay well this is just making you wait from reading it, right? Okay….**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gravitation (even though I wish I did)**

**How to Make Heaven Your Home**

**Chapter 3: Chu's Big Adventure!**

**He was going to come back soon anyway, come back to his angel Shuichi….**

Yuki was long gone and it seemed like hours to someone in the house. It was very quiet and clam without the novelist home, and one person was missing him the most. It moved and wiggled around, it groaned and tried to move. Most of all it tried to look around the large bed it was in. It flapped its wings and kicked its tiny feet. But it couldn't get up and though it wanted to get up, it just couldn't at all….

**Chu Doll's POV**

"_Ow…why me and not a more comfortable thing to be in. _"I wiggled and tried to get free of what ever was holding me. I found out it was just a stupid cover Yuki placed on me. I felt more stupid when I found out that I had been on the bed. I moved the _HUGH_ cover and practiced walking around a bit. I flapped my little wings and started to beam with happiness; I tried to fly but only landed on my butt. I pouted a bit at that failed attempt and tried something new.

Walking to the edge of the bed I looked down, "Oh My God!!!!" I asked myself why did Yuki leave me here this high on the bed. I start to feel my tears swell up in my eyes. "No I Shindou Shuichi will never give up!!" I start to pace the bed, making sure that I don't fall off. _That would be very painful…not that I haven't had practice getting hurt back there…_I now know that it's time to start some real thinking. I place my hand on my chin and start thinking. Ok _listen up brain, I know I haven't talk to you in a while, but I really need you. How the hell am I suppose to get off this big bed?_

I sit on the _Bed of Large People_ and try to think of a way. But nothing seems to hit me, but for some reason I hear something. It wasn't Yuki or anything I would really know about. I turned towards the sound and I see a dove in the window. _"Which Yuki must have left some bird seed out? Aww come to think of it Yuki is really sweet when he wants to be." _I walk to the edge of the bed and watch it snow and the bird puff up like it was cold. Matter of fact I think it really was that cold. I look for a tissue box, and I found one too. "That's right he always keeps tissues there by the bed, just in case we um…hehehehe…" I start to think dirty so I stopped myself for the moment.

I reached for the box but I'm too small to get it. I think about my wings and shiver at the thought of dieing again, but by falling off the bed. That was stupid of me to think, so I just stared at it. "Oh how I wish staring could give you the power to bring you stuff when you needed it…Muhaaaa!!!" I start to get an idea; I'm thinking I could just run it and get over there. I run to the other corner of the bed and take my mark. "Ok here I go Yaaa!!!!!" I run with all of my speed, and trust me I got a lot of it. I close my eyes and wish my body to make it, or maybe I was bracing myself for pain if it ever came up.

Landing on the side table I opened my eyes and looked around. I didn't see the box behind me, so I turned around and saw it. It nearly gave me a heart attack when I seen it. Do you know it's larger than you think? I hug the giant box of napkins and pull one or two of them out. Tying the ends of them both I prepare myself for the long journey ahead of me. I place my little hands on the corner and began to run. I closed my eyes and winched as I felt the wind under my dress. By the way, I might add felt really nice if you asked me. But it was helping me turn and so on. God you just got to love skirts and dresses. I was glad that Yuki left the door open, or I would have a really tough time.

I land on the good old, but not really old, couch, and take a deep breath. "Muhaaa I made it at last!!!" I dance my famous Shuichi dance and plop down on the cushion. I was happy and very happy. I heard a noise outside the front door, and as before I couldn't move.

For I was a non moving puppet again. I still was able to see what was happening though. I heard keys and soft moans outside the door. And then, there he was my golden eyed Yuki. With his really nice body I might add, I wanted to shout out welcome home. But the spell that was on the doll, I couldn't let Yuki know I was there.

So I stayed there hoping that he saw me, but he didn't. He just went straight to work, after getting a beer, not noticing little old Shuichi doll. After he closed the door I was able to move again. I moved my feet, so that I was able to move over the edge of the couch. Thanks to dresses I floated safely on the hard wood floor. I ran as my little feet could take me and listened to the door.

"Damn deadline, why the hell did she tell me now?"

I heard Yuki talking about his deadline, and then I wished I was there to save him from that cursed woman. Really she gets on my Yuki's nerves, and so it's my duty to kill her. I was just too small to go out the door and hunt her down with my Shuichi senses. But I sure would do it for my honey….honey I like how that rolls off the tongue. I squealed just a bit at how words sounded good to me. I wished I had earned my wings, I wanted to be near my Yuki so bad….it started to hurt me now.

I just sat at the corner of the door, listening to my Yuki type away at his novel. He does it really fast, I might add as I'm on the subject. And I know I add a lot of things, what do you expect? I missed my Yuki and the pain I felt was getting to me. I felt my 'doll' body start to stiff up again, and I knew something was wrong. I looked up and saw my Yuki with a frown.

"How did you get here? I don't remembering leaving you here on the floor. As a matter of fact I don't even know how you got here."

I felt him grab me by the waist and head to the bedroom; I was right back where I started for the day. He laid there right next to me; I could see his gold eyes staring into my amethyst eyes. _I want you so bad Yuki! _Was all I could think of, but I held my tears. Well I think I held my tears, if dolls could cry. If they do, I'm scared of dolls now.

I saw Yuki looking up at the ceiling; I think he was thinking about something. From the way he was laying there, he looked troubled. And for some odd reason he got up and got something out the other side table. It looked sharp, and very very shiny. I didn't realize it was a razor, and I just noticed that Yuki was crying. Oh how I wanted to move my body and stop him, not to mention to dry his tears.

Yuki placed the razor near his wrists, and was about to cut himself. I winched when I thought he did it, but something stopped him. I think some one was at the door, ringing that holy bell. Thank the heavens that, that had bell rung. I lightly pray to myself for the little 'life saver'. I saw him groan and move out the bed, leaving the razor by the pillow.

From what I could ear it was Tahoma, checking up on him today. I just wished that Tahoma wouldn't leave soon, and leave a very emo Yuki to do only God knows what to himself. I couldn't stop him, not with this 'stay in doll form' spell on me.

"Oh Eiri how are you today?" I could tell he was smiling that cheeky smile.

"Fine now go home….."

"I believe that's no way to treat family Eiri."

"Whatever I have a big deadline to finish, so please do hurry up."

"I just came over to see how you were feeling! You know I promised Shindou-san to take care of you!'

"Don't say that…."

"Say what Eiri? What's on your mind?"

I could tell that Yuki stayed very quiet and didn't say one word. I think that the fact was that Tahoma said he promised me to take care of Yuki hit the soft spot. I felt so touch, even though Tahoma scares me very much. I think I whimpered just a bit saying that.

I looked around to see did anyone hear that. I was able to move, so I hid the razor in my dress back pocket.

"I'm sorry, Tahoma I'm just tired that's all."

"Oh I see well, why don't you rest up and I'll stay awhile. By the way, did you eat today?"

"No, I didn't but I'm not hungry……"

"I think that is just nonsense! I need to cook right away!"

"Whatever I'll be in my room, don't bug me."

I saw Yuki walk back to the room and flop himself on the bed. He was tired I could tell. Even a doll like me could tell if Yuki was tired and needed to sleep. I mean no one is super man, well…maybe my Yuki. But that's a different way of speaking, okay? He grabbed, my now limp doll form, and hugged me. From the spell that was on me, I couldn't help but to say….

"_**Yuki I love you!"**_

_I saw my dear Yuki smile, and it was a warm smile, not a 'I'm going to screw you up' smile. A smile that I love to see Yuki do, I always wanted Yuki to be happy. I wished for him to be happy was more like it. I think I smiled myself as he hugged me, and placed me above his head. I watched as he fell asleep, and for some reason I was holding his head. I think I was, or maybe I was just dreaming again. I didn't really care about the irony in it; I finally get to move, but only when he doesn't see me. I figured out that much duh…I was happy and that's the only thing that mattered to me the most…I was with my Yuki…_

**Well that is the end of Chapter 3, and I'm very happy about it too!! I haven't had writer's block thanks to my crazy dreams...-look- around- don't ask I have really crazy dreams.**

**Yuki: Your weird you know that?**

**Chu: Hay don't g be mean Yuki!!**

**Yuki: Shut it –sarcastic tone- My**_** little Angel…**_

**Chu**_**: -**_**Beaming with Joy- Aww Yuki you DO love me!!!**

**Yuki….um...Yeah whatever kid…**

**Lil Goth: okay you too time to go…**

**Chu: Nuuuuu!!!!!**

**Lil Goth: Here have a cookie….**

**Yuki: Oh God….get me out of here!!!!**

**Chu –munching- Oh and Please read and review!!!**


	4. Happiness or Dispair

**Well hello hello, we meet again and this time it's for Chapter 4 Woot! **

**And I thank you all for reviewing and reading this story. I would like to thank the lovely people just in a shorter way….**

**I would also like to thank Yellow Card for making such a nice song, Only One…hugs I just placed it like Yuki was singing…lol.**

**Hikari Aiyano hugs**

**Iloveathrun hugs**

**misydidi hugs**

**capricorn2645 hugs**

**I love you all and thanks for the comments. Now as you see, Yuki is very close to loosing his mind and I wonder why? Hmm and if Shuichi is a weak at the moment, who is going to protect Yuki from you wish you knew right?**

**Also I would like to warn you that Yuki, gets a little touchy freely on the little Angelic Shuichi. Just so you know……a little rape…I think…**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gravitation (even though I wish I did) **

**How to Make Heaven Your Home**

**Chapter 4: Happiness or Despair **

**Yuki's Dream**

Yuki was sleeping and needed it as anyone could see. He drifted and plunged deeper and deeper into, the world as we know a dream land. But something was different from the first dream; Yuki was sitting alone in a beautiful meadow. Flowers all around him and could be seen from miles long. He was alone to do whatever he wanted to do.

Yuki sat there thinking and hoping this wasn't like that last dream. He didn't want to start seeing blood and other things of that nature. He scratched his head and played with some flowers, not right before looking at his wrists."Oh that's right Tahoma stopped me…damn him..." He got a crazy theme in his head and wanted to sing, but it would be something from his heart. He thought about what he wanted to sing and decided to make it out of his love for Shuichi.

He knew his little lover could sing, and usually Shuichi would sing for him. Well it was Yuki's turn to sing for his lover, so he made a song in his head. And he used some of the words from his romantic mind, to make the perfect song.

"Yeah that's what I'll place in it that will make it match perfectly. I see nothing wrong with it." He started to sing softly and low, before he put on more volume.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason  
_

_  
I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know_

_(Short Pause…)_

_  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one_

_(Humming how the song would go...)_

_Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know_

_(Shorter pause…)_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one_

_(Humming longer to the song he made in his head…)  
_

_  
Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone_

_(Short pause…)_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one (Oh..Oh...Oh...)  
My only one (Oh...Oh...Oh…oh...)  
My only one (Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...)  
You are my only, my only one……_

_(Ending it softly in his head, making a violin ending with it…)_

Yuki ended his little song and looked up to a crying Shuichi. He had big white wings and beautiful white cloths on.He could tell that something happened good to Shuichi since the last dream he had. He held his arms open to hold his angelic lover; he wanted place butterfly kisses all over him. He wanted to hold him tightly.

"Yuki that was just beautiful…"The young Shuichi told Yuki.

"I kind of made it for you Shu; I know how you feel about music…so…"

Shuichi walked up to Yuki's arms and rested himself in them. He was happy that Yuki came to visit him again. He held Yuki tight, feeling Yuki hold him tightly back. He snuggles in his lover's chest and looks up with those amethyst eyes.

"Yuki guess what?"

"Yeah Shuichi what is it?"

"I Shindou Shuichi have earned his wings and the right to become your holy guardian!

"Well that's just great Shu, but I'm doing okay…" He was lying, and he knew it too.

Yuki didn't know that Shuichi was on a mission to watch Yuki. He wasn't in doll form for nothing, but he was keeping that a secret for now. He didn't want to let Yuki know that he was watching every, well almost every, move Yuki made in that house.

"Yeah right Mr.Eiri Yuki! I saw you from heaven, I seen it all!! You were thinking about slicing your lovely wrists!!"

Yuki didn't say a word and his bangs were hiding his eyes; he was quiet and didn't move. The wind blew and both of their hair curved in the same direction. Shuichi was about to talk to Yuki some more, but Yuki opened his mouth.

"Do you really blame me for wanting to be with you?" He said not looking up just quite yet.

"Uh...Well Yuki I don't blame you but sti-"

Before Shuichi wasn't able to get a 'still' word out, Yuki crashed his lips upon Shuichi's. Shuichi was surprised at first and needed a second to realize what just happed. He didn't expect Yuki to pull him up and kiss him like that. Shuichi's heart started to thump harder in his chest. He wished so long to feel his lover's soft lips once again on his own. They moaned into each others kiss, they only stopped to take a breath.

"Y-Yuki w-what was that-"

"Just be quiet little baka…I wanted to hold you okay…it that so wrong?"

"N-no but it just shocked me that's all..."He said with a faint crimson red flush on his face.

Yuki just smirked and helped his baka stand for he looked a bit wobbly after that kiss. He grabbed Shuichi's wings and felt how soft they felt against his skin. He smiled just a bit, and watching as a feather fell to the ground. He picked it up and held it in his hands.

Yuki was going to keep that feather whether Shu liked it or not, not that Shuichi would really mind at all.

"Hay Shu I'm keeping this, you do know this right?"

"Yeah I know Yuki, do you want another one?"

"No this is good enough; I'll get more off of you sooner or later. "He had to smirk on that comment.

Shuichi just smiled not really getting what Yuki had meant by that. He continued to walk in the meadow with Yuki and stopped to look back at Yuki.He had to tell Yuki something very important and important indeed. He has to say that Shuichi wasn't going to be able to visit the human world just yet. He had to wait until the balance between the living and the dead was equal, that's when the new guardian angels were able to do their jobs.

"Yuki I need to tell you something, I won't be there when you wake up. And there will be some things that you won't understand yet. I don't get it either…"Shuichi may have had had dumb moments, but when it came to Yuki's life he was 'dead' serious about it.

"Well what exactly is it?"

"Something is going to try, and make you feel like you don't need to live. Or like you should give up something, for that other something you hold dear to you…"

Yuki cocked an eyebrow at him and stared at him. "Like make me sacrifice my life, for what's dear to me, right?" He made it sound so romantic and smooth, than Shuichi did. Shuichi just tried a little too hard.

Shuichi just blushed and looked down. "Yes Yuki….please just don't fall into his trap, he can make things sound so sweet and good…."He said while grabbing onto Yuki's shirt and held it tightly, he felt his tears fall and soak up Yuki's white shirt. He looked up and smiled. "Wait for me Yuki…please just wait for me…"He watched for Yuki's sweet answer of approval.

"Fine, I'll wait for you. But nothing is going to happen to me though…"

Shuichi just smiled even though he knew, something might go wrong anyway. He just kept that to himself, seeing that Yuki has a lot of pride and honor in himself. Shu didn't want to do that to his blond haired, gold eyed, nice bodied lover. He just took a deep breath and sighed softly. "Okay Yuki…I understand…."

**Yuki's Dream Ends**

Yuki woke up with a smile on his face. He sat up in bed and looked around his room. He looked at his hand which was holding a white feather. Seeing this he jumped out the bed and looked in the bathroom. He was thinking at maybe and just maybe Shuichi was there after all. He dashed into the living room and saw no one. Feeling a bit disappointed he tries one last room. He walked up to his work room and peaked in; he saw nothing but his office and laptop.

Feeling slightly depressed and lonely he looks back at the feather in his hands still. "Maybe I was just holding onto the pillow too long and I ripped a feather out of it." He looked at the Shu doll and hugged it thinking there will be a _I love you Yuki, or_ _a I'm going to be your guardian angel! _He tried and hugged it tightly and close, but nothing happened. He looked at it again and hugged it once more, but like the same effect nothing was said.

Yuki placed the doll down on the bed and went into the bathroom and did his daily preparing once again. Coming out with only a towel he grabs a shirt that Shu said he liked on him. It was a dark crimson silk shirt, and he picks out a black pair of tight pants. He placed a black belt in his pants loops, taking a sliver ear ring out of a red velvet box. It was a birthday gift from Shuichi, a new sliver ear ring. He placed the feather in the drawer for safe keeping. He kept the feather in there just in case it was Shuichi's. He didn't want to make it seem like he didn't care.

Yuki grabbed his coat and keys heading for the door, when there was a knock. Opening the door he saw that Hiroshi Nakano was there. He knew him well; of coarse it was after all Shuichi's best friend and guitarist of Shuichi's hit band Bad Luck. He stared at the reddish brown haired man, with broad shoulders and a soft smile. He had on a black and baby blue winter jacket, and jeans to match it all. Yuki just stood there before letting the guitarist in his home.

"Um yeah can I help you?"Yuki didn't really mean to sound annoyed, but it just happened.

"As a matter of fact Yuki-san, I was wondering how you were today. Everybody and including your family was worried about you and so I stopped by."

"I'm fine, I was just about to get breakfast and come home to finish my half done deadline."

"Well if that's the case, do you mind if we join you?"

Yuki looked puzzled for the moment, for Hiro said 'we'. "Um unless you have an imaginary little friend, who is this 'we' in which you speak of?"

"Very funny Yuki-san, but I was merely speaking of K-san and I."

Yuki cocked an eyebrow and stared at him once more. "I see you…and K huh?"

"Um...Yes it that a problem?

"You and K are going steady huh?" He wanting to laugh his ass off, but his pride was too high for it.

Hiro just blushed and looked away, he wasn't going to say who he was crushing on to Yuki.He just got up and looked back at Yuki."Um...No not really, look you want us to some or what?"

Yuki just got up and placed his coat back on, "Yeah you two can come just don't get on my nerves with bull shit questions." Yuki walked out the door and locked it behind him. After going to K's car he sat in the front and Hiro was pushed in the back seat. He really didn't care all too much, so he let Yuki choose where he was going to sit.

They arrived to a nice breakfast restaurant, after a few arguments of how pricey the place was.Yuki was the first to say something and the last to end it. He was not going to a cheep place to eat breakfast and he made his point very clear.

He got out the car and walked up to the place, not really having to state his name. For Yuki and Shuichi went there for breakfast all the time.Yuki already knew that the others were right behind him. He just walked to a table, not having to have to say his name at all.

It was Shuichi's favorite place to order strawberry pancakes with whipped cream and syrup. Yuki also liked that same thing; of course anything strawberry was good to Yuki's liking.Matter of fact, that was just the same thing he had ordered. He didn't need to look at the menu. He smiled as the waitress grabbed the orders and brought the food quickly.

K ordered waffles and peaches while Hirohi ordered pancakes with blueberries. They sat on the same side, and let Yuki sit on his own side. They really wanted to ask Yuki how has the days been going for him, but didn't know how to ask it. They ate in silence and looked at Yuki only so often. Yuki just looked outside instead of talking to the two.

After a few hours, that seemed like more than hours toYuki. He takes his keys out and opens the door to his apartment. He takes his coat off and lays it in on the edge of the couch. He rubbed his temples and sighed just a bit at himself. He was tired and he missed his lovely Shuichi. Yuki sat on the couch and stared at the empty room.

Yuki closed his eyes and laid his head back on the couch. He started to breathe slowly until he heard rumbling in the next room. He knew that Tahoma wasn't here and his sister wouldn't dare do such a thing. He thought about it, he knew his brother didn't want to die by the wrath of Eiri Yuki. He got up slowly and shouted out loud.

"I order whoever is there to come out!" He was not in the mood to play around.

The sound stopped and everything had stopped moving about. It went silent in the house, and he didn't like_that _type of silence. He walked up to the wall and waited to jump, whoever was in his house. Yuki suddenly smelled strawberries and cream coming close to him. Yuki smelled Shuichi's shampoo, which didn't not help his annoyed mood very well. For Yuki was very attracted to that sweet smell. He breathed in the intoxicating sent and let out a soft moan. It didn't leave his lips though, but it sure did want too.

Yuki opened his eyes and looked down to amethyst eyes glaring up at him. He couldn't believe that his Shuichi was really in arms reach. He grabbed his lover, and crushed his lips upon his lovers. Yuki felt his little lover moan in to his kiss, for he was doing the same thing. His hands were slowly moving up Shuichi's white pure shirt. They stopped kissing for the moment and looked at each other. Yuki smiled, more like smirked and kissed his lover's cheek. Yuki saw Shuichi's face turn a deep red color.

Yuki cupped Shuichi's red face into his hands and kissed him softly once more. He lightly licked the bottom of his lover's lip waiting for entrance. Which Shu was gladly to let him enter his mouth, Yuki exploring the familiar cavern. Shu once more moaning at the little acts Yuki knew all to well. They were fighting for dominance, and Yuki had won. Shuichi had to do this hardest thing in his life with Yuki. He pushed Yuki off and looked to the side.

"I'm sorry Yuki, but I can't. I'm your guardian now and we can't do that…Besides I'm a little weak…."

Yuki not really caring what the young male was talking about. "So what brat…."Yuki said while grabbing Shu by the waist, kissing his neck as he did so.

"I said no Yuki!!" He pushed away from Yuki, only to be pushed onto the couch.

Yuki had pinned his little lover to the couch, holding his arms over his head. He did this with one hand, as the other slowly went up the smaller figures white shorts. His face was darkened by his bangs and you couldn't see his smiling face. He started to kiss Shu's soft tender neck slightly biting; only a little bit. He heard the little moans and gasps that Shu had made.

"Y-Yuki…please…n-no you c-can't!!" He moaned and gasped as he was getting kissed and undressed at the same time.

Yuki already had his Shu's shorts unzipped and loose; he had his hands grabbing something. It made shivers up and down his spine as he wiggled. He tried to get away from his lover, but the touches and grabbing was hard to ignore. He took off Shu's shirt and tossed it.Yuki was placing butterfly kissed all over Shuichi's chest. He was licking his nipples and kissing his sides.Slowly, Yuki got to his lover's belly button, lowering his licking he places chaste kisses on Shuichi's lower sides. He was inches away from his lover's manhood. The slow movements made Shuichi moan and shiver under his touch. Yuki used his body to spread Shu's legs open, lowering his shorts to Shuichi's knees. Yuki moves his body upward, making his groin press hard against Shuichi's. He didn't let it be too hard; after all he was gentle to his little lover.

"I ask you Shuichi, do you honestly know how long I wanted to do this to you?"

Shuichi just moaned, at the fact Yuki was whispering in his ear. He let's out small whimpers and little, _'Yuki...Ohh...'_ he tried his hardest to move from his lover.

Yuki looked at his lover's red face and kissed him. "I wanted to do this to you, for so long…."He smiled as he was about to finish what he had started.

Shuichi arched his body up and made Yuki loose only a little grip of his hands. Shuichi got one hand free and slapped Yuki across the face.

"YUKI IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WOULD STOP!!!" He shouted out as he saw the side of Yuki's face start to turn red. "Yuki I understand how you feel, but stop!" He was mad now and he showed it in his soft voice. "I love you, but I can't make love with with you... there are rules Yuki about that….."

Yuki didn't say nothing, and noting at all. He just got his hand from under Shu's shorts and laid them on his sides. He just got off his lover and sat on his knees. His hair was covering his face as he looked down. He was hurt and broken, not by the words but the fact he couldn't love Shu. Shuichi cupped his lover's face and hugged him tightly in his arms. Shuichi was on his knees hugging Yuki and pulling his shorts back on.

"_**I see well isn't this a pretty sight?" Shuichi holding Yuki and Yuki getting held by his guardian……"**_The man said with a sneaky smile.

"You are the one who is torturing my Yuki like this!!!!" Shuichi said as he stood up wings bared to cover his lover's body. Yuki wasn't moving nor talking and he didn't know why. The enemy was in their house, and it was Shuichi's turn to do the protecting…….But how could he do this weak?...

**I am very sorry if it's a little long** **and such. You see I kind of gotten a little too interested in it myself. And so I just hope you all like it so far. If it is getting enough reviews and people are reading it, I shall continue it a little more than just end it. Well I'm off, to write Chapter 5, until then with much love...OH READ and REVIEW please! -bows-  
**

**.:Captara:. **

** A.K.A **

**.:Yuki-san:.  
**


	5. My Sacrifice to You

**Well hello hello, we meet again and this time it's for Chapter 5 Woot! **

**And I thank you all for reviewing and reading this story. I would like to thank the lovely people just in a shorter way….**

**I would also like to thank…..**

**Hikari Aiyano: hugs**

**Iloveathrun: hugs**

**misydidi: hugs**

**capricorn2645: hugs**

**chii-yuki: hugs**

**Grandmother: Annabelle Gauthier hugs and kisses**

**I love you all and thanks for the comments. I also want to thank these lovely people, for waiting for this chapter. I have been really worried for my grandmother. She has been in the hospital, but she seems to be getting better. So with that, I want to dedicate this Chapter 5 to my grandmother and my oh so perfect reviewers!!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gravitation (even though I wish I did)**

**How to Make Heaven Your Home**

**Chapter 5: My Sacrifice to You**

"_**I see well isn't this a pretty sight?" Shuichi holding Yuki and Yuki getting held by his guardian……"**_The man said with a sneaky smile.

"You are the one who is torturing my Yuki like this!!!!" Shuichi said as he stood up wings bared to cover his lover's body. Yuki wasn't moving nor talking and he didn't know why. The enemy was in their house, and it was Shuichi's turn to do the protecting…….But how could he do this weak...?

"I see, well Shuchi I guessed you can be smart when you want be. "The man laughed at the little Shuichi.

"You shut up Taki; Yuki has nothing to do with the lights of you!!" Shuichi stood his grounds and watched Yuki at the same time.

Yuki was still on the floor like he was under some type of spell. His body became more quiet and creepy. Shuichi was looking at Yuki's limp body and frowned at the site. He turned only for a few seconds and was already to start his tears. He didn't want to let his beloved down, and most of all not here in front of the enemy.

"I wonder do you have enough angelic strength to fight me off." Taki was smiling as he walked closer to the weak Shuichi.

Shuichi didn't care what would happen to him. He only cared for the safety of Yuki. He placed his arms around Yuki, making a small wish for the man to wake up. He wanted to cry out his name, but he knew he had to be strong for Yuki. Taki was so close that he could fell the man's hot breath on his neck. It was Taki, whom was the culprit to be doing the heat on Shuichi. He was so close Shuichi could feel his stomach turn, he wanted to hit Taki.

Taki stooped as far to Shuichi's neck and licked his ear. He saw as the little pink haired man shivered at the contact. He wanted to make this little angel suffer. In Shuichi's other ear he whispered….

"_Shuichi, I want to see Yuki's blood drip on my fangs. For every drop of blood he has running through his veins, I want to spill it. And you want to know why? I heard he has blood even the Devil himself has been waiting to taste. Maybe that's just where your Yuki belongs…"_Taki laughed at the young man in front of him.

The words must have sent Shuichi over the edge of rage. Shuichi launched at Taki with all his might. Shuichi knew he wasn't going to really put a scar on the demonic man, but he at least wanted to try. Taki wasn't expecting such rage in the younger male. Shuichi punched Taki in the face and forced his weight to make more damage. Shuichi could feel the pain in his hand already.

Taki had lost his balance and stumbled backwards from the hit. He placed his hand on his cheek and smirked just a bit. "I see you have more than just spunk kid!" Taki was saying as he composed himself. He stood up straight and started to walk towards Shuichi. "I just bet you can't do it again after my turn…."Taki had already started charging at shuichi, making a great impact on little Shu. Shuichi was grabbed by his wings and thrown to the back wall. "Yaa oww!!" He slid downward on the wall, towards the floor holding his shoulder. Shuichi was hurt and now maybe injured as well. He could feel one of his wings were now broken. He wanted to yelp in pain, but had to be strong for Yuki.

Taki was laughing at this little site; he slowly walked over to Yuki. He bent down in front of Yuki and placed a sharp knife in his hands. He made sure that Yuki was holding the deadly thing tightly in his grasp. Taki had plans for the blond, and plans that were close to be carrying out. Taki looked at Shuichi and couldn't help but laugh out in his face. "Ah Shuichi are you okay little one? Don't die yet little angel, not before you watch your Yuki dispatch himself first." Taki knew what would tick Shuichi off, and he knew how to use it well.

"No don't you dare hurt my Yuki!!" Shuichi was about to get up, when Taki used a barrier power on him. He couldn't move and wasn't able to get away. _This is just not my day...Why does everything bad have to happen to me and Yuki?_ Shuichi thought for the short moment. He wiggled his body, but not too much to hurt himself. He tried his best to get out of the barrier, but nothing would work.

"Yuki, what is it that you want to most?" Taki asked Yuki knowing the answer would be. He just wanted to torture Yuki by asking this.

"I-I want…m-my Shuichi…." Yuki said, even though he was unconscious at the moment.

"I see, well would you die for this Shuichi?" Taki wanted to laugh it up right now.

"I-I'd do a-anything for Shuichi…anything…" Yuki was now holding the knife tightly in his right hand.

"Yuki no!!! Please don't listen to him!!" Shuichi was yelling, like it was his only hope. Matter of fact, it was his only hope to save Yuki.

Yuki didn't hear Shuichi yelling for him to stop, Yuki's bangs were still over his face. It cased a dark shadow over Yuki's face. He still was on the floor by the sofa. He holds onto the knife tightly and calmly, slowing putting two and two together in his mind.

"Yuki you know what you have to do, right?" Taki was getting close to getting Yuki to Hell. He knew that it was inching closer to his assigned job. He had to get Yuki to suicide himself, and make him go to Hell. There his boss could do as he pleased to Yuki. "Yuki you have all the things you need, go ahead and do it already…." He was waiting for this moment for the longest, and he was finally going to get it. He watched Shuichi just in case; he wanted everything to be perfect as pie….

Shuichi had tears falling down his face as he saw Yuki place the knife on his wrist. He struggled to move violently now. He wanted to kick the shit out of Taki and run to Yuki's side. His love and life with Yuki flashed in front of his face. He starts crying now….

**Flash Back**

"_**Yuki that was just beautiful…"The young Shuichi told Yuki.**_

"_**I kind of made it for you Shu; I know how you feel about music…so…"**_

"_**Yuki guess what?"**_

"_**Yeah Shuichi what is it?"**_

"_**I Shindou Shuichi have earned his wings and the right to become your holy guardian!**_

"_**Well that's just great Shu, but I'm doing okay…" **_

"_**Yeah right Mr.Eiri Yuki! I saw you from heaven, I seen it all!! You were thinking about slicing your lovely wrists!!"**_

"_**Do you really blame me for wanting to be with you?" He said not looking up just quite yet.**_

"_**Uh...Well Yuki I don't blame you but sti-"**_

"_**Y-Yuki w-what was that-"**_

"_**Just be quiet little baka…I wanted to hold you okay…it that so wrong?"**_

"_**N-no but it just shocked me that's all..."**_

"_**Something is going to try, and make you feel like you don't need to live. Or like you should give up something, for that other something you hold dear to you…"**_

"_**Yes Yuki….please just don't fall into his trap, he can make things sound so sweet and good…."**_

"_**Fine, I'll wait for you. But nothing is going to happen to me though…"**_

"_**Okay Yuki…I understand…."**_

**Flash Back Ends**

Yuki starts to cut his wrist, but it's not deep enough. He stops and watches as the blood flows from his cut wrist. He smirks at it; seemly the pain Yuki felt was slowly oozing out, and becoming numb to the touch. Yuki pressed deeper; suddenly he stopped by his name….

"Oh My God Yuki, please stop this!! I don't want you to die for me, I died for you!! I didn't want you to hurt and worry anymore, that's why I worked so hard to become your guardian….Yuki I love you!!!" Shuichi screamed with all his might!! Knowing Shuichi Shindou that scream was able to be heard from miles around.

Yuki stopped and turned; when he did Shuichi could see that Yuki had tears on his eyes. He looked so hurt and broken down. He was so lonely and abused in his own mind. He was on the edge of loosing his mind, and it was pretty quick. Yuki stopped the knife from going any deeper and watched Shuichi by the wall wiggling.

Taki wasn't happy about this at all so he tried again. "Yuki, you might need to hurry, or Shuichi won't make it. Also, if you're wondering this is not Shuichi. This is just to confuse you Yuki, so don't listen to him!"

Shuichi gave Taki a look that would say, _if you don't leave my Yuki alone, I swear I'm going to leave you so Fucked up, Hell wouldn't recognize you!!_ Shuichi was pissed than ever, he wanted to run Taki's face into a paper shredder and maybe just, maybe a tree shredder. He looked at Yuki knowing there wasn't anything he could do; he didn't give up just yet. He knew he would think of something, but he needed that something quickly.

Yuki paused at the words and looked at the knife, but for some reason he stared back at Shuichi. He thought Shuichi was an image of his mind, but he didn't care. It was his Shuichi, and if Shuichi said stop he was going to stop….for now…Yuki still had the sharp thing in his grasp, and continued to watch the blood flow. He just sat there and looked at it.

"Yuki please come to your senses and realize just what you're doing!! Please don't take your life away, Yuki!!!" Shuichi struggled and wiggled to get his body from the barrier. He didn't want it to end like this, not now not ever. Shuichi got a lump in his throat and let's the tears fall from his now red face. He was mad mixed with sadness, and it was too much for him.

Taki grew mad by the minute; he stomped at Yuki and whispered in his ear. "Yuki, you miss Shuichi right?" Yuki nodded at this fact. "Well Yuki just get it over with and you can stay in heaven with Shuichi…." Taki knew that sooner or later he was going to hit a soft spot. Taki smiled, more like he smirked at the depressed Yuki and broken Shuichi. His plans were slowly coming together once more. This made him a very happy demonic man indeed.

Yuki froze with this thought; he looked at the knife and stared at it. Yuki placed the knife to his wrist once more…..he was going to do and it was going to be now……

**Well sorry for the, as they say, Cliffy O.O I think: I don't know…**

**But anyway, sorry once again to my reviewers for making you wait. I also would like to give a special thank you to chii-yuki for placing my story in her favorites. That made me so happy that, even though this is my first story, is doing so well. So thank you very much!!**

**Also we are coming to the end of this lovely story, and I was wondering if you liked this one so much. I would you like me to start a different one. I got this one from strange dreams and such, but most of all this story was made up by me. I like doing that better than just copping other people, which I thought was weird O.o but hay what ever rocks your boat…O.O **

**Well just saying if so, you could just give some pointers and I'll try to fix up another story for Gravitation. I am also currently working on a Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 stories, so stay tuned for that as well.**

**Well Shuichi, Yuki and I are off and hope you liked Chapter 5 ****My Sacrifice to You……**


	6. My Strength

**Well hello hello, we meet again and this time it's for Chapter 6 Woot! **

**And I thank you all for reviewing and reading this story. I would like to thank the lovely people just in a shorter way….**

**I would also like to thank…..**

**Hikari Aiyano: hugs**

**Iloveathrun: hugs**

**misydidi: hugs**

**capricorn2645: hugs**

**chii-yuki: hugs**

**You guys are very special to me. I just wanted to give a big thanks to all of you. You guys are the reason, why I continue the story for this long. Also, I have decided to make it longer. Maybe just a small novel size or maybe at least 15 to 20 Chapters. That was my choice to place the story a pond that. I have also gotten a little into my own story…that's why also…O.O'**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gravitation (even though I wish I did)**

**How to Make Heaven Your Home**

**Chapter 6: My Strength**

_**Yuki froze with this thought; he looked at the knife and stared at it. Yuki placed the knife to his wrist once more…..he was going to do and it was going to be now……**_

Shuichi couldn't help it anymore; he burst into a full cry out for his lover. He didn't want to end his love for Yuki like this. He, Shuichi Shindou, has worked too hard to give up like this. He started to move, but once again couldn't get far in his escapes. He decides to risk it and pushed his wings outward. The pain was intense, but it didn't matter for the love of his life. He pushed against the wall and suddenly the barrier couldn't hold him anymore. After Shuichi had gotten himself free, he started to run. He didn't think about holding his shoulder or anything else that was broken at the moment…

Taki looks back at the now **Charging Shuichi** and tries to stop him. He didn't know what Shuichi was going to do next, but he was going to stop it. Taki stepping in front of Shuichi and was violently punched out the way. He fell to the floor with a hard **'thump thump'** and started to bleed from the punch.

Shuichi didn't waist anytime on his lover. He ran really fast trying to stop his koi (lover) and jumped unto him. The force from his impact was great, but not too great. Yuki fell backwards on his back. The knife fell to the side and stumbled to the sofa. Shuichi just kicked the knife under the sofa keeping it far away from his lover. Shuichi was forcefully kissing Yuki and holding him tightly. He, rather they, didn't even stop to breathe yet.

Taki couldn't handle the lovey dovey moment, he wanted to press on with the assaults. He slowly walked up to the couple and had a sword in hand. He took only three steps and was stopped by Shuichi being just a little too fast. Shuichi already had his sword in Taki's stomach. Shuichi finally had his powers, and he knew how to work them too.

"You...y-you little bi-bitch!!!" Taki yelled out at Shuichi, while turning to dust.

Shuichi smiled more like smirked. "I am a bitch, and only Yuki's bitch, got that!!!" Shuichi smirked as his lover slowly opened his eyes. He leaned over Yuki with a soft smile and kissed his lips. "Yuki are you going to be okay love?"

Yuki just smirked and gave a small kiss back. "Baka, don't you ever forget how to protect me again." He said teasingly to Shuichi with a warm hug. He sat up and looked at his wrist and frowned. "Shuichi was I that depressed?" He looked at Shuichi with a sad face and listened for the answer. Shuichi gave Yuki a chaste kiss and looked at him with a smile. "Yuki you were just letting out your fear and uh…well…unending love for me." Shuichi tried to sound smart for Yuki; he tried to explain it to him. "Yuki you don't have to worry about it anymore!"

Shuichi took Yuki's wrist very slowly and healed it with a smile. After he healed it, he kissed it and rubbed it against his face.

"Yuki no more feeling the way you feel, okay?" Shuichi stated as he got up from the floor, with Yuki by his side once more. Shuichi walked with Yuki to their bedroom, and made sure Yuki got some sleep. After what just happened today, Yuki was going to need it. Yuki reached out to hug and pull Shuichi in, and made sure he had success in doing so.

**Hiroshi's Pov**

I watched him, and waited for him to return today. I just hung out with him yesterday, but why do I seem like I need to see him everyday. _I'm going crazy that's it... _It's not like I'm interested in him or nothing. _At least I think I'm not...hm... _I play my guitar, and try not to really think about it that much. I really do, and the fact is I'm not going to admit it to myself. I always helped Shuichi with his; _I'm so totally gay for this blond haired God_, problems. I just can't help my own self, to really think about the question. _**I'm I gay too?**_

"Hiro there you are, I was looking for ya!" The blond haired, blue eyed God exclaimed.

"Sorry…I was just practicing just a bit…So what's up?" It was all I could get out really. He looked really nice today, with his magnum by his sides ready to be played with…._Did I say play with? _I just smiled my normal smile, and couldn't help but too really.

"Y' know, we should really do something nice….together I mean." He said it with a straight face.

I could feel a faint blush start to come up, but I hid it under my bangs. I played it off like I was really into my guitar, and just said, "We should do something nice huh? Well what should we do?" I tried to make it as cool and clam as I could. He just smiled an evil grin of his and said, "We should maybe I don't know, have a party?" I just wanted to laugh at that but I stayed slient for the moment.

"So…what do you think?" He asked, and walked over placing his shiny gun against the side of my head. "Do you think it's good or not?" He asked as I was frozen at first.

"Well K, I um would have a better opinion if I wasn't threatened at the most. "I slowly got out; I should be used to this by now. I just slowly placed my guitar down and looked at him smiling back at me. _Did he really mean me and him have a party?_ He slowly took away his gun and smiled as he did so.

"Yeah it will be fun, besides Yuki might need a party. Y' know maybe he won't be so lonely and stuff. Also we could invite some special dancers, if you know what I mean. "He nudged me as he said special dancers and I just closed my eyes and maybe a sweat dropped.

"Um…K I don't think we should have dancers at the party…."I just couldn't think about Yuki wanting to sit in a chair and watch the ladies and guys dance in front of him. I just shivered at that thought, of doing that to him. Yuki can be scary when he wants to be. I just never gave in to him that easily, but I stood my ground. I think that's why he kind of likes me for it.

"Well it's settled then right?" K just asked with his evil grin out once more, he just must have loved doing that.

"Yeah it's settled…" I just realized that the party wasn't for me and him. I kind of felt stupid and silly at the same time. To really think he would like a guy, to think I like a guy! I just remembered helping Shuichi with getting Yuki. I just had to smile, for I missed the pink haired ball of energy.

**Flashback**

"_Hiroooooo!!!!! You just have to help meee!!!!" _Shuichi said as he ran into his best friend's apartment. He had a problem and needed help once more.

"_Hiro this guy, the one named Yuki, is soooooo mean and...and...and... stupid too!!!"_Shuichi pouted all the way to Hiroshi and sat down next to him. Hiro just sighed and looked at him. "What happened?" Hiro asked knowing the answer already.

"_Yuki is soo different than what I expect Hiro, he's mean and he always has to speak such big words I don't understand and it's not so tottaly not fair and I need help getting him to apologize to me waaa!!!!!!!!!_ Shuichi said with one breath and didn't even need a lot of air afterwards.

Hiro just smiled and already knew his friend was long winded. He just placed an arm around his friend. "Shuichi you really want to see him don't you?"

Shuichi just looked at Hiro slightly angry. _"Didn't you just hear what I said!!!?"_

Hiro laughed and smiled at his little gender confused friend. "Yes I heard loud and clearly, you like him…."

Shuichi just froze and blushed at the word Hiro just said_." I-I- I don't like him….I not gay…and besides he's way too cool."_ Shuichi started to tear up and sulk down in the sofa.

Hiro already knew Shuichi liked Yuki, and wanted to be around him then just get an apology from him.

"_Hiro, I t-think I am gay….but why do I have to feel so s-stupid. I j-just want him to at least look at me. Is that so much to ask for Hiro?"_ Shuichi tried to get out, with his tears falling down his face.

Hiroshi just hugged his crying friend and smiled." Shuichi if you like someone it's not your fault, it's just the way you feel, it can't be helped. You shouldn't give up; you need to at least try okay?" He tried to give good advice to his friend the best way he could.

"_I-I'll try Hiro, I wont go unnoticed my him, not now not ever!! But Hiro he's sooooo cute!!! And….and…. I couldn't look away from him!!"_

Hiro just laughed a bit and looked down at him. "You got the hots for him don't you?"

Shuichi just blushed redder than before and smiled sheepishly. _"Yeah I do Hiro..."_

**Flash Back Ends**

I was going to take my own advice this time. I was going to tell K just how much I liked him, but it wasn't going to me easy for me to say. I had to think of a perfect plan to tell him. Maybe, at the party I would get him drunk and tell him.

**I am so very sorry for the LOOOOONG waiting. I just have been so very busy and well getting ready for school….O.O I also have been writing other stories on paper and I need to transfer them to the computer. They are good to my standards and such. I will show them to you later and hope that you like them too. I'm still working on the Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 stories still. So please, wait on that please. –Smile-**

**Anyway, how do you like the Hiro/K thing I fixed up? I was thinking of having an unexpected person come up and try to do something to Yuki. But this person won't be bad, he will be good. That was just a heads up for Chapter 7. Wow this is really going slowly…O.o sorry about that once more. I'll try to update as soon as I can…I will take off a week to finish up more chapters If I have too…!!!!O.O**

**Yuki: Who is this special person? –Looking around-**

**Shu: I don't care who he is!! He's not getting you, your mine!!!!! –Glomping Yuki-**

**???: Oh how nice to meet you Yuki, I will have pleasure working with you.!! -Smile-**

**Shu: You!!!! Stay away from my Yuki!!!! You You You imposter!!!!**

**Yuki: Okay, damn it Shu get off!!! Let me talk to ??? For the minute!! –Annoyed- **

**.:Yuki-san:. :Okay Shuichi that's enough, we all know Yuki's belongs to you….**

**Shu: Yush and ONLY MEEEEEEE!!!!! MUHAAAHAAAAHAAA**

**???: -Stare-**

**Yuki: Shu just shut up already…….**

**Well anyway thanks for reading and reviewing!!! Have fun with Chapter 6 My Strength!!!**


	7. Envious of You

**Well hello hello, we meet again and this time it's for Chapter 7 Woot! **

**And I thank you all for reviewing and reading this story. I would like to thank the lovely people just in a shorter way….**

**I would also like to thank…..**

**Hikari Aiyano: hugs**

**Iloveathrun: hugs**

**misydidi: hugs**

**capricorn2645: hugs**

**chii-yuki: hugs**

**You guys are very special to me. I just wanted to give a big thanks to all of you. You guys are the reason, why I continue the story for this long. Also, I have decided to make it longer. **

Oh and just a little reminder, to hear the song just go to youtube and type in Sousei no Aquarion (Full Version) - HQ Audio. P.S I don't own this song either, but it's really nice!!! Check it out! Also Check out my good friend chii-yuki story…I need you, please read it because it's really nice!! 

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gravitation (even though I wish I did)**

**How to Make Heaven Your Home**

**Chapter 7: Envious of You**

He walked in and looked around the N.G Buildings. He was staring at the surrounding of the place. He was humming as he did so. He was new and he didn't want any confusion about anything. He placed his shades back on and smiled. He wore tight leather pants with a spiked belt. He had on a dark purple button down shirt, which showed off his firm chest. He had black leather dress shoes that went well with the pants. He also wore a sliver heart chain that hung to his chest. He topped it off with a crescent butterfly earring that hung slowly down. He also had the most beautiful purple eyes and dark pink hair.

He walked up to an office that showed the name Tahoma Seguchi on the plate. He slowly opened the door and walked in without an answer of approval. He smiled as he saw the very busy, light blond haired male talking on the phone to someone. He sat on the mini couch without permission and smiled with his legs crossed. He picked his nails which where nicely done, but not girlish.

Tahoma just watched the male and smirked just a bit. He finished his talking and hung up the phone. He walked around his table and leaned on it just a bit. He gave his sneaky and sly smile as he got ready to speak.

"Ah I see you have arrived from Kyoto today." He stood up straight and placed his hand out for the male to shake it.

The male took it with a shy yet sly smile as well. He shook Tahoma's hand and said. "Ah yes I landed just a few hours ago."

"Riko Doushin, I hope that your flight was of most pleasurable to you?" Tahoma just lets go of his hand and gestured for him to have a seat once more. He walked back to his cherry wood table desk. "I have heard your demo tape, and I am mostly waiting to hear some more of it. I will also be conducting my decision upon that." Tahoma just had to stare at the young man; he looked just like a grown up Shuichi Shindou.

"I see, and on the point I have no worries that you will like what you hear. I will defiantly make sure that you will like it." Riko said with a smirk on his face. He was absolutely the rebirth of Shuichi, just in a tougher way. He was more confident and just slightly arrogant.

Tahoma was done with their little meeting. He walked Riko out the room and smiled as he closed the door. He wanted and more like wished that Riko was the rebirth of Shuichi. He just didn't know did Riko have Shuichi's heart. Shuichi had the same heart that fell in deep love with Yuki. "Hm….I haven't spoken with Eiri for awhile now…." Tahoma picked up his phone and dialed Eiri's home phone.

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

Yuki picked up the phone and saw it was Tahoma calling. "Hello? Tahoma what is it?"

"I just wanted to call and see how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine why do you ask?" Yuki was talking on the phone and typing at the same time.

"I always ask that, I was just wondering about you that's all."

"Yeah yeah yeah look I 'am almost done with my deadline. I have a lot of work to do, so just hang up."

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeep**_

_**If you lie to make a call, please hang up and try your call again……**_

Tahoma just smiled because he knew if Yuki did that, he must have been okay. He hung up the phone and started to call up K for a new job.

K walked in with his evil grin. He walked up to Tahoma and placed his magnum back on his holster. He sat on the table and watched for him to speak.

"K I have a new prodigy for you to protect. His name is Riko Doushin and he is a very nice young man. He is going to be sighing with this company. K, please make sure you don't kill this one off."

"Boss, why do you think I would do something so criminal such as that?"

"I think that was because he may remind you of Shuichi Shindou. You would think that Shuichi has been reborn all over again, just in a different attitude. Mister Riko is more bold and tough than little Shindou. Don't get me wrong Shuichi is a tough one too, just not to everyone."

"I understand no killing Boss's prodigy in any way, Right!"

Tahoma gave a smile and began to pick up another call. "That will be all Mr. K, please have a great day.

K looked confused and but didn't deny the fact that the boss might have been wrong. He just received his orders and walked out. He walked out and down the hall and started to hear singing in the recording office. He walked up to the door and walked in, seeing the Shuichi looking male singing his heart out.

_Sekai no hajimari no hi inochi no ki no shita de  
Kujira-tachi no koe no tooi zankyou futari de kiita_

Nakushita mono subete aishita mono subete  
Kono te ni dakishimete ima wa doko wo samayoi iku no

Kotae no hisomu kohaku no taiyou deawanakereba satsuriku no tenshi de irareta  
Fushinaru matataki motsu tamashii kizutsukanaide boku no hane  
Kono kimochi shiru tame umarete kita

Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru  
Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta  
Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru  
Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai

'_**Ohhhh…Oh… oh…Whooo… ohhhh……**_

_Sekai ga owaru mae ni inochi ga owaru mae ni  
Nemuru nageki hodoite kimi no kaori dakishimetai yo_

Mimisumaseta wadatsumi no kioku shitsui ni no mare tachi tsukusu uruwashiki tsuki  
Yomigaere towa ni karenu hikari  
Yogosarenai de kimi no yume inori yadoshinagara umaretekita

Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru  
Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta  
Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru  
Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai

Kimi ga kurikaeshi otona ni natte nandomo nandomo tooku he itte  
Mimamoru boku ga nemurenai boku ga kushya kushya ni natta to shitemo  
Kimi no na wo utau tame ni...

_**Pause……**_

_Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru  
Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta  
Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru  
Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara..._

_  
Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru  
Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta  
Ichioku to nisennen tatte mo aishiteru  
Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai_

He slowly stopped swaying his body and opened his eyes. Letting K see what Tahoma meant by Shuichi being reborn and such. He placed the microphone down and smiled at the American. "I hope I wasn't a bother to you, or anyone else here?" He placed out his hand for K to take it.

K was shocked but like always he never showed it like a human would. He took the males hand and smirked just for the moment. "You have a wonderful voice I might add." Riko just smiled and bowed at him. "I just do my best that's all, noting more than that."

K almost forgot he had to escort him to his new living place. He would drive him to the Hotel Royal that was not too long from the building. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Claude, just call me K." Riko looked at him and smirked. "Well I'm Riko, I don't have a nickname I'm afraid." K just laughed like it was really funny and smiled. "Oh don't worry about that, stick around here and you will get one soon."

K walked with him to the outside where the car was already ready. K had to make sure that he didn't run over any old ladies on the way to the hotel. He wanted to make sure that Riko didn't feel threatened in anyway. That was to be saved for later on. Riko as well as Hiro and Seguru had to learn it the hard way. He remembered the first day, when he met the three more like Shuichi. He had scared Shuichi 5 feet in the air with his bazooka in hand.

Riko looked out the window and said. "I understand everyone has been giving me a certain look. Is it the fact that I look like the belayed Shuichi Shindou?" Riko just turned at K with a stern look. He didn't like to be like someone else. He wanted to be known on his own. He didn't want anyone to pity him. In the end, that was the very thing that made him like Shuichi.

K just looked straight ahead and stayed quiet for the moment. He frowned and looked over at him. "Yes you do look like him, but I will leave it up to you to prove me and the world wrong. You can be like him and different at the same time."

Riko stayed quiet and didn't say anything for the whole car ride. He went up to the counter where the lady was, and placed his room. He received the keys and the correct number and headed up to his room. After getting up there, he took out a picture of his family and stared at it. This was going to be a long time before he would go back. It was just too much right now. He didn't want his family hounding him for something he did. Rather it was something that just happened, it wasn't his fault.

**K /Normal Pov**

K was driving home for the night, but he couldn't stop thinking about Hiro for some reason. _Why aim I so lost and uncertain when he's not around? I mean I just said his name without thinking wrong. Well at least I think I did. Damn, why do I have to be such a big soft puppy when I'm around him?_ K was about to drive into another old lady, it was like he was a magnet and he needed to hit and run them over. He got his conscience back, he was back on track. He drove into his apartment and got out the car. He opened the door and looked around for a little head of blond hair.

"Daddy! Your home early!!"A little Michael running to his father, he hugs him and smiles. "I have missed you all day daddy!"

"Ahh, yes my little Mikey!! Daddy's home." _I just wonder if you, such a child will understand how I feel…_

Mikey just runs to his room to let his father, rest and think. He was a very good child and he loved his father. He just missed his father with his mother all the same. K just sat on the sofa and was glade that he hired a nanny maid to cook for the both of them. He wasn't good at cooking and never would have the time really. He just let the maid do the motherly job.

"Um...Mr. K I have fixed a streak and a macaroni dish for you and little Mikey. I hope you like your streak fully cooked and yet tender?"

"Oh Lisai I like whatever you cook, it's better than burned toast right?" K had to laugh a hearty laugh. He knew that he was horrible at cooking, unlike Mr. Yuki. Shuichi bragged about how Yuki cooked for him every night and how good it tasted. He was just a bit jealous of him, but not too much.

"Ah, yes K well I'm off and I'll be here first thing in the morning to bring young Mikey to school. As well as cook breakfast, I hope you will have a good night." She left and closed the door behind her. She was tired and needed to sleep.

K just laid on the couch, too tired to really get up and go into his own room. He started to think about Hiroshi and then he closed his eyes_. God how can someone soo cute stay soo quiet?_ He opened his eyes and saw nothing but blue eyes looking back at him.

"Oh gosh!!! Mikey you scared the ghost out of me!" He sat up and held up his heart while looking at his son.

"Sorry Daddy, but you didn't give me my goodnight kiss and you didn't tuck me in." He smiled as he held his teddy bear in hand. He was already in his night cloths, and had already taken his bath.

"Oh okay Mikey, sorry daddy K has had a very tiresome day. I'll tuck you in." He sat up and walked into his son's room. He tucked his son in and did it with a smile. He kissed his son's forehead and on the way out the door. He said," I'll shoot the bad dreams away!" He placed his hand like a gun and shot at a shadow in the room. He blew the tip of his fingers like it was smoking. This little act made Mikey laugh under the covers. "Yay!! Daddy shot them dead!!"

"That's right, I shot them dead. And anyone who tries to hurt my Mikey goes boom!!" K had to laugh a hero type of laugh as he closed the door. He went into his room and plopped down on the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep for the day…

**Well that is the end of Chapter 7 ****Envious of You. I had much fun writing this chapter. I would also like to inform my readers, that I have finished writing my kingdom hearts 1 and 2 story. ****My Inner Self and Heart**** is finished and already POSTED. **

**I had also started a new gravitation story, but I just have it on paper and not on the computer. I don't think I need an editor, if you think I do please be my Beta and tell me. I just hope that the mistakes I make isn't really bad…O.o **

**Yuki: Oh so you're the new kid… -Stare-**

**Riko: Yeah, and hay you're cute! –Gazing at Yuki's body-**

**Shu: -Pout- Hay all of this is mine!!!! –Guards the land of Yuki-**

**Yuki-san: Okay you three no fighting here…. –Sweat drop-**

**Shu: But Yuki-san, Riko is trying to steal my man!! –Cries-**

**Yuki: Shuichi don't cry, it hurts when you cry… **

**Shu: Oh okay Yuki….. –Hugs Yuki-**

**Riko: -Glares evilly at Shu-**

**Yuki-san: Okay…awww so sweet...**

**Well see you guys soon for Chapter 8. Also check out my other story for kingdom hearts 1 and 2... I got to jet for now!!!**


	8. Party or Lusting Part 1

**Well hello hello, we meet again and this time it's for Chapter 8 Woot! **

**And I thank you all for reviewing and reading this story. I would like to thank the lovely people just in a shorter way….**

**I would also like to thank…..**

**Hikari Aiyano: hugs**

**Iloveathrun: hugs**

**misydidi: hugs**

**capricorn2645: hugs**

**chii-yuki: hugs**

**You guys are very special to me. I just wanted to give a big thanks to all of you. You guys are the reason, why I continue the story for this long. Also, I have decided to make it longer. Oh and I don't own ****Evanescence going under!! Even though I just love all her songs!! It will be showing in part 2.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gravitation (even though I wish I did)**

**How to Make Heaven Your Home**

**Chapter 8: Party or Lusting Part 1**

**Riko/Normal Pov**

Riko woke up in a horrible cold sweat. He couldn't stop himself from shivering that day. This always happened when he dreamed of his family. They weren't the most supportive people, just only one person. He slid to the edge of the bed and looked at his new room. He got up and headed to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. He came out with a black tight shirt, which clung to his firm body with red lines on his side. The shirt had a rose on it that was bleeding badly. He had black tight jeans that showed off his butt and thighs nicely. He placed on a leather black chocker that looked like a belt, with mini chains. He had black and red tennis shoes. Also, he had a black and red mini no-sleeve jacket with a hood to top it all off.

He walked down the hall to the elevator which led to the entrance and exit. He gave a small smile to the receptionist as he walked passed her. He made his way outside and looked around for something to eat. "Well this shouldn't be so hard to find." He walked down the sidewalk and kept looking around. _Damn…why is finding somewhere to get a cappuccino so hard? _

He crossed the street and saw a little coffee shop that looked quite nice. He walked in and looked around. "Well this is better than nothing, I guess…"

**Yuki/ Normal Pov**

Yuki walked in and made his order of strawberry shortcakes with a cream cappuccino. He was sitting on one of the chairs by the window. He didn't want to be bothered, so he loved sitting there. He folded his legs and closed his eyes, not like you could tell. He was wearing sunglasses inside the building. The sunglasses were maybe black Gucci that went alone with his Armani suit set. Yuki just felt like wearing a peach colored shirt.

Riko walked passed him to get to the counter. He placed the same cappuccino but with a different side order. He wanted croissants instead of the cakes. He sat in a chair opposite of Yuki. It was at the opposite table as well; he looked at the male and had to blink twice. _I think that guy is, Japanese or American?_ He looked away because Yuki looked up and saw the waitress giving his order. Yuki took a drink and a small bite of the shortcake.

_I have to admit, they do make good shortcakes._ Yuki said in his head as he ate it. Taking small bites, he wasn't really hungry in the morning. He was the type to catch up on lunch and dinner. He looked at his car and his face lit right up. He looked like he saw something that made his day. Yuki got up and started walking, but something stopped him. The waitress had accidentally moved in his way. She was bowing at Riko for giving him the order.

"This is the nastiest tasting thing I have ever tasted in my whole life!" Riko had to choke as he lightly fussed at the woman. Yuki really wasn't in the mood for this, and the fact that it was this early in the morning. Yuki was just going to move around the woman, and go on about his day. The woman started to cry with the continuous fussing she was receiving.

"Look kid, if you didn't like it then just shut your damn mouth about it. You should have just got up and made a small complaint about it, not fuss the woman out!" Yuki really wasn't in the mood; he just had to take out his morning frustrations out.

Riko looked at Yuki with shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, more like being told at the moment. He just stared at the tall blond haired male in front of him. He just froze in the moment, even though he was getting fussed at. "Yeah well…" He couldn't even get out a sentence more of that matter.

"Yeah whatever kid, just don't do it again!" Yuki said as he walked passed the waitress who was now bowing at him. He pushed his sunglasses back up on the bridge of his nose, and walked out. Yuki walked up to his Mercedes and opened the door; he sat there for the moment and waited.

"I know you're here Chu so come on out, I'm not in the mood." Yuki stated as he looked on the side of him. He could feel Shuichi there, and the fact that he saw Shuichi in the car earlier. "Shuichi really I mean it stop playing or else…." It didn't take long before the little guardian was sitting in the passengers seat pouting.

"Awww, Yuki why do you have to be soo mean to me?" Shuichi asked through pouted lips. Only he knew how to do such things. He folded his arms as he sat up to see Yuki's answer. He looked at his lover with wishful eyes and a full heart.

"I'm mean because I care." Yuki smirked as he said it to his younger lover. This on the other hand made Shuichi confused. He sat there with an 'I still don't get it' look that made Yuki almost laugh. He at least tried to get it but it wouldn't come to him.

"Shuichi just forget it now, some stupid kid was fussing out a waitress. I had to stand up for her and other kinds of shit." Yuki was getting a headache as he reminisced at about the whole situation before.

Shuichi knew that face that Yuki tried to hide. "Aw Yuki your head is hurting…." Shuichi just climbed on Yuki's lap; thank God the car was heavily tented. Shuichi kissed Yuki's neck as in a tensely way. "Shuichi this is not the place….Besides you can't 'love' me…" Yuki stated as he was slowly trying to push Shuichi away. The little one had a tight grip on his bigger lover. "I know I can't 'love' you, but I sure can tease you." Shuichi said with a toothy grin as he had firm grip on Yuki's shirt. "Stop that you little brat!" Yuki scolded Shuichi as he finally got him unlatched from him.

"Besides you can't tease a master of the art." Yuki said, as he smirked at his pouting, once more, lover. Shuichi just looked in the café and turned, with out saying another word about it.

Yuki started his car and began driving off, with the little now hopping Shuichi. Yuki got a call early this morning about some party. He was going to say no, but Shuichi had insisted on him going. So with that in mind Yuki had no choice but to go.

**Riko Pov**

He fussed at me, and told me what to do. I have never really listened to anyone of that matter. It was just something I felt that made me listen to him. I couldn't help but to sit there thinking about what he had said. It was like, I heard him fuss at me before. I just never met the guy before in my whole life. I walked out the café and started to walk back to the hotel. I must have had a lot on my mind; I walked the wrong way back. I guess I got lost.

I remembered the American, that said his name was K, stated that if I needed help call him. So in that matter that was what I did. I dialed the number that was on my cell and waited for the person to pick up.

_**Ring…Ring…Ring…**_

"Yes K here! How can I help ya Riko?" K said I was walking up to some park.

"Yes I believe I have gotten myself lost." I stated as I was looking at the scenery, I just had to look around while I was at it.

"I see well I'll find ya in a jiffy!" He said as he hung up, I didn't even have time to tell him that I was at a park. Next thing I know I hear people screaming about a crazy driver. The car must have leaped 100 feet in the air, right before landing in front of me.

"Ah hoi! Riko I found you!" The crazy man said as I knew my eyes were possibly out my sockets. I never had seen such driving, especially in the city! I wanted to ask K did he have an updated driver's licenses and, if so, who was the loony person who let him back on the streets. I just closed my open mouth and walked up to the car.

"I have a tracking system on ya! I could find you anywhere!" He said with a scary grin, I didn't know where he had placed it on me. I mean I took a shower this morning and I didn't see anything in particular.

"Just be warned try not to eat anymore croissants so soon okay!" He smiled as I finally realized why they tasted so nasty. I start to feel a little sick so I just laid my head on the head rest in the car. I start to feel slightly sleepy and the next thing I know I was sleeping.

**Normal Pov**

K smiled as he saw Riko dose off to sleep. He remembered the statement Tahoma said about not hurting or killing him. He wasn't going to do such a thing, just scare him up a bit. K drove about a few miles to get a few things for the party. He zipped in and out of traffic; it must have been a strong drug that made Riko sleep. Matter of fact, anything that could make anyone sleep while K was driving must have been strong.

Hiro on the other hand was finishing the preparations, and making sure everything was set. The party had already spread throughout the N.G building. It had even reached Tahoma in a mere day or two. He liked the idea and wanted to come, not like K and Hiro could have said no.

Sakano had even gotten into the little act. He wasn't the type to really get into it really, but he liked the idea. This made Hiro a little worried that even Suguru liked the idea; he was mostly the quiet type of guy.

The place was starting to look really nice, like it was a small business party. Hiro wasn't sure was it supposed to really look like that, but he couldn't complain. He liked the way it was, and he hoped that it was good enough to please the guests.

"Do we start letting the guests in now Hiro? Suguru asked as he placed the utensils down on the long table.

"Yeah we are just missing one person… "Hiro couldn't even get his sentence out before a loud sound was in the driveway.

"Okay people let's get this party started!!!" K yelled as he was carrying a sleeping Riko over his shoulders.

"K! Who is that poor fellow that's over your shoulders?" Suguru asked scared to really hear the answer, he didn't know what to expect.

"Oh this guy, he's Riko! Tahoma has a new prodigy in the music field!" K placed Riko on his back on the mini couch. He walked over to Hiro and smiled an evil smile. "He just needs rest that's all!!!" He laughed as he sat on the stage where the DJ would be.

Suguru, Hiro and Sakano just looked at each other and then the sleeping Riko. Hiro walked over to Riko and was shocked to see the teen. He almost fell backwards when he saw that Riko had pink hair. It reminded him so much of his little friend, he wanted to hug him.

Riko slowly opened his eyes, which must have sent Hiro over the edge. Hiro just backed up slowly and turned to K in disbelief. Riko sat up not knowing where he was and looked at K then the others. "Um...Mr. K I don't remember my hotel room being at the N.G building?"

"Aw I see, but I was just wondering something. I was hoping you would like to join me and me fellow buddies at a party we are hosting?" K smiled while hugging Suguru and Hiro by their shoulders.

"Well, it's not like I can say no, now can't I?" Riko stood up and bowed at them. He flashed his amethyst eyes at the three of them.

Suguru had the almost same reaction as Hiro did. He just didn't show is as much. He just started to think about the loveable Shuichi. He may have not gotten alone with the hyper teen as much, but he still cared about him. He smiled as he started to let the guest in, and soon the place was thriving.

On the other hand, Yuki wasn't only that far away from the building. He slowed his car down to a smooth halt and turned the car off. He didn't like parties; he didn't even like his own birthday parties. He just wanted to stay home and maybe sleep. For his deadline was nicely met and finished for the moment.

"Yuki you have to make a promise to me!" Shuichi was saying as he looked at Yuki.

"Why?

"I just want you too, that's why!!"

"When did you start ordering me around?"

"I see well, when I was able to start doing this to you!" Shuichi slowly and yet softly bit Yuki's earlobe

"Okay baka I get the point!" Yuki fussed as he was about to turn red.

"That's what I thought!!! Promise me you will be nice and say hello to Hiro, Suguru, K, and Sakano for me."

"Okay…fine any other request my dear esquire1?"

Shuichi placed his finger on his chin and thought for the moment. He had one idea and only one. "Yuki, please have fun…"

Yuki stared his 'No fucking way, not till hell freezes over' look. "No…."

"But Yuki please, you said you would do anything for me!!" He was getting ready to cry his heart out. The cry would be a lot considering his big heart.

Yuki just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine just don't cry, I don't need you waking the dead…." Yuki said as he got out the car and headed towards the building. Shuichi decided to float about Yuki and go ahead of him. He wanted to check out the friends and other people before Yuki did.

The lady opened the door for Yuki to enter, as Shuichi floated right through. He looked around and smiled at all the people. Yuki on the other hand just stayed quiet and looked around the place.

"Ah Yuki you decided to come did ya!" K was smiling as he waited for Yuki's answer.

"Yeah well I had no deadlines to do so…." Yuki said even though Shuichi was telling him to make it sound a lot nicer.

"Ah yes! Well don't be a stranger and have fun!" K was saying as he was walking to Hiro to tell him that Yuki had made it.

Yuki started to walking to the dinner table, the first thing he grabbed was the white wine. He needed to drink something to help him last the party. He decided to start on the drinking to make it go a lot faster.

Yuki was finishing up his first glass of wine, he watched the others dancing and having a good time. He had his back turned to the table as he reached for another wine glass. As he was about to do so another hand and overlapped his. He looked up to see who it was and it was Hiro.

Hiro decided to let Yuki have the glass and did a silly smile. "Oh sorry about that Yuki, you can have it."

"Thanks, I guess I'm not the party type of guy…" He said as he took the drink and sipped it slowly.

"Don't worry about it…I just hope you at least have fun…. That was the whole idea of having it really, but you know how word spreads." Hiro did a small laugh as he watched the crowd.

"Yeah I guess…I'll be sitting over there if you need me..." Yuki said as he was going to the table that was empty. He was walking over there when someone had bumped into him. Yuki turned to see that the person who bumped into him was…..

**Well I guess you have to wait until the next Chapter huh? Don't worry I won't make it too long for as the waiting. I just hope you guys are like it so far, after all I make this story for my lovely readers! ******

1** Es-Quire: A title of courtesy, abbreviated after a man's name. A member ranking next below to a knight. A servant as in a tenant to a knight a.k.a Yuki O.O**

**I also love giving my love to everyone who reviews as well. Those special people rock soo much you will never know…O.O**

**Riko: -Touches Yuki's backside-**

**Yuki: Hay watch where you're touching!!**

**Riko: What? I was just seeing how firm it was…-Grin-**

**Shu: Hay don't touch my Yuki!!! –Shuichi punches-**

**Yuki-san: Can someone please save a novelist here? Anyone? **

**Riko: -Dodges the punch- What's wrong Yuki you don't like touching?**

**Yuki: -Stares at Riko-**

**Shu: Hands off my Yu….ki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Charges and starts a fight-**

**Riko: No!! –Starts to fight with Shuichi-**

**Yuki: -Gets a headache-**

**Yuki-san: Oh boy, well until next time, people I may still be alive…I hope you liked Chapter 8 Party or Lusting part 1 see ya!!!**


	9. Party or Lusting Part 2

**Well hello hello, we meet again and this time it's for Chapter 9 Woot! **

**And I thank you all for reviewing and reading this story. I would like to thank the lovely people just in a shorter way….I'm so very sorry for the wait….**

**I would also like to thank…..**

**Hikari Aiyano: hugs**

**Iloveathrun: hugs**

**misydidi: hugs**

**capricorn2645: hugs**

**chii-yuki: hugs**

**gravichick: hugs**

**You guys are very special to me. I just wanted to give a big thanks to all of you. You guys are the reason, why I continue the story for this long. Also, I have decided to make it longer. Oh and I don't own Evanescence going under!! Even though I just love all her songs!! It will be showing in part 2. Sorry for taking so long to update and such.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gravitation (even though I wish I did)**

**How to Make Heaven Your Home**

**Chapter 9: Party or Lusting Part 2**

"_**Yeah I guess…I'll be sitting over there if you need me..." Yuki said as he was going to the table that was empty. He was walking over there when someone had bumped into him. Yuki turned to see that the person who bumped into him was….Riko…**_

Yuki was surprised to see him, and the fact that he was here. This made Yuki no difference, for it was the same brat who he had to tell off. This morning with the 'brat' was not that pleasing to him. Yuki just didn't feel like talking to the younger male.

Riko stared at the taller male in awe, as he had never thought to see him again. Riko stood still before his mind could make up for bumping into Yuki. He made his way closer to the floor in a bow to Yuki. "I-I'm sorry for the intrusion of your space." Riko said through his bangs as he bent low.

Yuki just looked at him and said,"Yeah whatever kid just watch it okay?" Yuki continued to walk to the table and said nothing of that matter. He just rolled his eyes and sat at the table with his drink. He just acted like he 'so' bored that he needed to sit down.

Shuichi who just saw the little site, just smiled at how Yuki was being 'nice' to the boy. _"Yuki that was very nice of you. It's not like you to not get mad at something like that."_ Shuichi needed to speak with Yuki through telekinesis, even though he didn't know how to really use it. He just floated over Yuki like it was nothing, right before sitting next to Yuki._ "I wasn't being nice, besides that's the brat I was telling you about before." _Yuki started to talk back to Shu through the same process.

"_Well Yuki I thought you were being nice enough, and he didn't seem too bad…"_

"_Shuichi…He shouted at the waitress and if I wasn't there…"_

"_Yuki I think, you just think that the whole world is against you that's all…"_ Shuichi stated through a small pout as he folded his arms.

Yuki huffed and took a drink of his wine. He stared as people started to dance with each other. Yuki didn't really care much for dancing, but Shuichi wouldn't put it pass him.

Tahoma walked in from the special doors and saw Yuki sitting at a table nearby. He had just got off the phone with some people and wanted to see his brother-in-law all that afternoon. He slowly walked over with one of his Tahoma smiles and stood in front of Yuki's table.

"Ah Yuki I see you were able to come."

"Yeah what of it Tahoma, came to bug me?"

"Dear Yuki I wouldn't dare do such a thing. Why would you suspect?"

Yuki just glared at him and cocked and eyebrow as he watched his 'family member' smile. Yuki had always thought the man was crazy and twisted. Yuki just never had the proof in hand to prove it.

"Well Tahoma… I was starting to have a good time but…" Yuki was very good at lying, but never was good at lying to Tahoma sadly.

Tahoma was also having a good time, and he was wondering something for awhile. Yuki's novels were slightly different and he thought he knew why. The loveable Shuichi was stolen from him and now he had no real reason to write.

"Yuki is it true, that the real reason you have finally came out of your home is to have fun?"

Yuki was shocked from the question, as for he didn't know how to answer that. "What do you mean, and where are you heading with this?"

"Your sister is worried about you, as for your editor. They say you haven't been selling as high as expected. There is no doubt that you are still a big seller in the top 10. It's just you have been in the number 4 spot for some time now and so…'

"It has nothing to do with you, my sister nor my editor!" Yuki was pissed, but not the fact of his selling spot. He was angry for his family wouldn't leave the poor man along. If he wanted to talk about it so much he would have spoken upon it sooner.

Yuki was getting ready to get up and leave when the lights had become darker. The music in the background had begun to play. Yuki not really interested in the music didn't let it stop him. He was about to reach the door when Shuichi spoke_. "Yuki please wait I want to hear this…"_ Yuki's body froze as he saw little Shu walking towards to stage. He didn't know what he was doing, and he didn't know how to react to him.

A singer dressed in black came on stage and kept his eyes closed. He reached for the microphone and began to sing, starting out softly then loudly. Yuki and Shuichi were caught by the singing and the person. Riko was singing his heart out once more. For the band was running late and needed a backup singer. Riko easily volunteered to do the simple job for them.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

_**The Bands guitar solo…**_

_  
I'm dying again_

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under…

Yuki froze at the song as he thought it matched how he felt. His reactions made Tahoma think that he had now found the real reason to his problem. If he could get Yuki to fall in love again it would be the best thing for the male.

He smirked as he was clapping and walking up to Riko. He smiled and looked over to Yuki who was still frozen of what Riko just sung from the heart. Tahoma shook Riko's hand and asked him to have a drink.

Riko accepted the offer even though his didn't drink. He didn't like the smell of any liquor of that matter. He just ordered something clean, and began to listen to what Tahoma was so happy about.

**Riko's Pov**

Mr. Tahoma called me over and asked did I want a drink. I said no as I always do to someone's offer that included drinking. After all I'm still young to drink in Japan. I have to have one more year to drink. I probably wouldn't do it anyway, even if I was the appropriate age to do so.

I just sat at the table and looked at the blond haired male next to him. The male looked American, but surely not. I couldn't tell for he must have had natural blond hair. I seem to bump into him a lot lately.

"That was an amazing for I just heard Mr. Doushin…" Mr. Tahoma exclaimed to me.

"Hmp…" The blond American just said.

The lady came up with the drinks and left quickly. I just stared at it for the moment, I didn't want to but…

"I have been doing some thinking Riko, I will love that you join N.G in the forward step to success." Tahoma kindly said as he took his drink.

I just nodded and couldn't keep my eyes off the other male not one bit. He was quiet, not that I mind the quiet types. _"Wait what am I thinking?" _ I start to realize that I made a small mistake. I have the blonds drink and he got my water.

"Um...miss may I get another glass of white wine?" The blond asked as he seemed quite annoyed of the fact.

I didn't realize that I had drunken so much, and started to get slurred. The people in the building had seemed to calm down and it had gotten a little settled. Tahoma for some reason was smiling at me as I laid my head on the cool table.

"Yuki, would you mind if you sent him to his hotel?" Tahoma smiled as he gave some type of card to the man named Yuki.

I tried to hear what the other was saying but it couldn't be heard. He had such a low and deep voice I just wanted to…_Wait what did I wanted to do? What's wrong with me?_

I heard Yuki grumble and say that Tahoma owns him big time. After that, I was being helped to walk outside. He placed me in his car and started to drive, not before giving Tahoma a little death glare.

I sat there in the nice car as he was driving me home. I didn't know what to say as he was driving, I just kept quiet. I didn't really know what type of person Yuki was. I mean, I knew he was rough around the edges and such. I just never knew he could be so, well loyal to anyone. Tahoma just asked him a simple question and he followed. I still didn't understand much of all this.

"Hay, do you think you can make it on your own to your room? Yuki asked as he kept his eyesight to the road.

"Um...y-yeah I think…I d-don't know…" I stuttered out.

I heard him growl slightly in annoyance for I couldn't blame him. Tahoma had just asked the man to bring me home after all. He didn't really have to say yes to it or in his way 'you owe me big time Tahoma.'

I just got a weird idea and I needed to ask it for some reason. I felt so warm around him, when he isn't fussing at me that is. I just wanted to be around him so much it kind of…hurt.

"Mr. Yuki, if I may ask you this…"

"What is it?"

"You're the lover of Shuichi Shindou right?

He was silent for the moment and I didn't know why. I must have gotten the right Eiri Yuki, or the whole party thing would have been a mess. I just had to ask him, for I am a very curious person. I try to find what I need and make my thoughts upon it. I just don't understand why I wanted to ask this question. _"I want to know for myself…"_I knew he was Shuichi's lover; I just wanted to hear it. I wanted him to say he was the former lover of Shuichi. I wanted to know and that's what I don't get…

"Yes I was the lover of Shuichi, why do you ask?"

"I just was wondering that's all. I'm sorry I asked such a private question."

We arrived at the hotel and I was stepping out the car. I was angry for some reason and I just wanted to sleep. The wine was starting to get to me and I was dizzy. I was about to fall when someone caught me and I could feel warmth. It was about to snow again so why was I warm? I looked up to see golden eyes looking back to me.

"Hay watch it you!" Yuki yelled as he held me.

"I-I'm sorry I must have slipped…"

Why was my face turning red? I never felt like this, or maybe the wine was talking. I had no way of walking on my own, it's like he was my only support_. "I think I'm happy that I'm drunk…"_ We walked to the elevators all the way to my room. I had to search for my keys to open the door. I felt cold when I hit the sofa. It's like he dropped me there. Matter of fact, he did drop me there. I tried to sit back up but I couldn't.

**Normal Pov**

Yuki stood close to the door, he was about to leave when he heard his name. "Yuki do you still love him?" A tired Riko asked as he was lying on the sofa. He slightly leaned on the arm of the couch as he asked it. Yuki frowned at the question for he didn't know where was this stuff was coming from. He already didn't feel like explaining his lost heart to his family. Why should a drunken kid have, more like make any difference?

"Why does it concern you so much? Why does my heart for Shuichi bother with you and my family like it does?"

Riko tried to stand when he started to get all wobbly. His legs seem to have given up on him when he needed it the most. He was about to walk up to Yuki when he fell into the coffee table. Yuki tried to grab him but was to far away from him. The impact of his fall caused it to break into small pieces of glass. The sharp corners of it sliced through the flesh. Riko yelped in pain as he looked as his side and arm. The red crescent blood was starting to fill the floor up as Yuki tried to stop the bleeding.

Yuki ran into the bathroom, finding it out of sheer luck. He grabbed the towels and went back to the bleeding Riko. He wrapped the wounds on his arm up, having enough practice from helping Shuichi cook.

"_Yuki you must help him, you can't just leave it to the paramedics!"_ Shuichi was freaking out for seeing so much blood. He didn't know how to help but he knew he had to keep Yuki there. _"Yuki you need to tell him to undo his shirt!"_ Yuki just gave one of his glares to Shu. _"No, I'm not watching him strip!" _ Shuichi slightly ran to Riko's side and pointed to him. _"Yuki help him!!!!!"_

"Take your shirt off so I can wrap your side." Yuki ordered.

Riko did just as he said but his face got into a blush as his did so. He wasn't expecting Yuki to ever say that to him really, even though he kind of wondered. He deep down was attracted to the rough around the edges blond. He thought it must have been a bond between them. He didn't feel pain at all as he was being taken care of. He had never really been nice to since he left home.

"Yuki I thank you very much. You didn't have too."

"Yeah well don't think of it as anything brat." Yuki coldly stated as he was about to leave.

Yuki got his coat and was headed for the door. He was sure that the paramedics would be able to handle him now. He was almost happy that he was able to leave. He didn't want to stay round him anymore than he had to. As for Yuki, he was headed straight for home.

Riko just watched as the door closed and Yuki left. He was kind of heart broken when the door shut. His only freedom was gone, and he would be alone once more. He didn't like being lonely like this at all. He wanted to be happy and not feel the pain he felt. He knew he was alone and he didn't think twice to end his life. The paramedics walked him to the ambulance and he was off to the hospital once again…

**I'm so very sorry to all my readers and reviews for the long wait. I have had a lot of homework and many other things that can make your life hell. Besides the point that my grandmother died and I'm kind of depressed. So for the next Chapter it will match my mood and how life sucks for some people. Sorry if the Chapter might bring your happy moods down. I tend to do that to people…-tear-**

**Shu: -hugs Yuki's waist-**

**Yuki: Okay Shu I get the point –He leave into his study-**

**Riko: -Emo mood- Someone kill me now… -Tear-**

**Shu: -Hugs emo boy- It'll be okay don't worry….**

**Riko: -Accepts the hug- Fine…**

**Yuki: -Cocks an eyebrow-**

**Yuki-san: -Hugs Riko while in emo mode-**

**Yuki: -Annoyed- GET OUT OF BEING FUCKING EMO!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shu: YUKI!!!! That's not very nice… -Pouts-**

**Riko: -Blinks- Uh….**

**Yuki-san: Yeah whatever…anyway hope you liked Chapter 9 Part 2 See you soon!**


	10. Alone and Sadden

**Well hello hello, we meet again and this time it's for Chapter 10 Woot! **

**And I thank you all for reviewing and reading this story. I would like to thank the lovely people just in a shorter way….**

**I would also like to thank…..**

**Hikari Aiyano: hugs**

**Iloveathrun: hugs**

**misydidi: hugs**

**capricorn2645: hugs**

**chii-yuki: hugs**

**gravichick: hugs**

**You guys are very special to me. I just wanted to give a big thanks to all of you. Well today I would like to announce that this is the Chapter 10 of my story. I'm really happy that it has made it this far. –Tears- It really makes me happy that so many of you care that much. The friends and my entire special people too. I also would like to say that in conclusion I will do my very best to keep this story on the road of writing! Well, not to make you wait any longer…here you go!!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gravitation (even though I wish I did)**

**How to Make Heaven Your Home**

**Chapter 10: Alone and Sadden**

_He was alone, in his empty mind of despair and mortal desires. Yet he couldn't comprehend the death that was inside him. He was never good or great in the eyes of many. The ones who he, indeed thought loved and cared for him. No, that was a lie and he knew it, but it was too hard to understand. He rather didn't want to understand. He, rather Riko Doushin, just wanted to disappear. To never have to be blamed for anything anymore, and never had to be harmed by the ones that so called loved him. He was to be free from the abyss of his tortured heart. To finally be announced that he was happy and safe… He just wanted to feel alive…That in general was too much to ask for…_

Riko sat in the hospital bed thinking the whole time. He held his pillow in arms while he sat in a small position. He looked like a small child would do when he's scared in a corner. Riko couldn't stop crying that day, that very day of the incident with his so called friends. The day he would never forget, the same time when his family shunned him.

**Flash Back **

"Hay Riko where are you going?"

"Oh...sorry I'm going home early today. Mom said I had to..." A young fifteen-year-old Riko said as he was running home. He was done with school and needed to get home quick.

"Fine whatever you want!!!" Shinzo yelled as he was walking the other way. He was one of the closest friends Riko could get. He would also be the worst one too.

Riko ran up to his house and walked in. Placing his slippers on and heading upstairs. "Mother! I'm home and a bit early today. I'll be doing my homework now!" He yelled as he went into his room. He looked at his calendar and saw a red circle around February 6.(1) He was going to be sixteen, and to him nothing else mattered.

A lean brown haired woman with brown eyes walked up to her son's room. She was a nice woman but at times she was also a lost kind of person. She loved cleaning and shopping like a school girl would. The fact is that something was wrong about her.

"Riko, did you do well today?" Mrs. Doushin asked as she sat on the tip of his bed. She folded her hands on her lap as he waited.

"Yes Mother, I also told my friends about the party like you told me too."

"That's a good boy, now what do you want for your birthday?"

"Oh...nothing mom, really. I just want to stay home and maybe sleep."

"Now that won't work, you're bigger now. You can't just avoid your party like that." She stood up and walked out the door. She didn't want to hear anymore of it really.

Riko just closed his mouth for he had no say so in the matter at all. Even though it was _his_ birthday, and he really didn't want to go to it. He thought of it as a waist of time, time that he could be making music. He already had his mind set on that. He fell asleep thinking about that same matter, of being a rock star.

……………………………………………………………………………

The next day on February 1, and he already was in a somewhat happy mood. He went to school like any normal child would, and got bullied like on too.

"Hay kid, come here a sec!" The head bully named Ryun called to Riko from outside the school. He was very good at getting what he wanted. His black hard and muscular yet lean body could get anyone to surrender.

"Um…yeah you called Ryun" Riko walked up to the large male and watched his every move. He didn't like to get hit and today was really not his day.

"You're having a birthday party coming up soon right?" He smirked at the younger male a bit.

"Yeah I am, what do you want to know about it…?" He made his voice sound bold and stern.

"Well me and my gang would like it if we came too." He was smiling now, for if he had said no a beating would surely follow.

"Fine…Just be good on that day. My parents are very strict people." Riko said as he slowly walked away without a small scratch. He was lucky for that indeed, to be talking to him that way and just leave.

…………………………………………………………………………….

As Riko s birthday came nearer and nearer he seemed to change slightly. He came home with more burses and bumps that couldn't be explained to his parents and many more things. His brother Shoji was starting to wonder about his younger brother and band leader. He was a kind brother with dark blue long hair and dark blue eyes to match. He had a lean body for a 19 year-old, and the nicest smile. He was a very good student and a very great friend. Riko could depend on him more than life itself.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Riko started to wear tighter cloths and sung with sexual passion in his eyes. The moments when Riko would swing his hips at the songs making it look totally wrong for a brother to see. Shoji just had to stop this train that was going nowhere but hell. "Brother why are you wearing that all of a sudden?"

"I just like wearing it that's all. It makes me feel better." Riko said as he placed a black tank top on and tight black shorts to match.

Shoji looking really terrified at the sight of his younger brother dress like that. He decided to tell him the truth and leave it at that. "Brother Mother and Father really aren't happy about you doing this. They will stop at nothing to-"

"Save it Shoji, I will wear what I want okay. I'm tired of all these rules and regulations." He said as a few friends were at the door waiting for him. He ran downstairs to avoid his parents and he was off again late in the night.

………………………………………………………………………….

February 6, and the most day any child would love. It was Riko's birthday, and the day was only just starting to get bad. He wasn't doing any drugs or anything like that. He just stayed out late so often and never really did his home chores. He still was a straight A student, but he was a bad one too. He hung out with the wrong crowd and got in trouble a lot.

The stars were shining brightly as the night neared. They were like jewels in the ski with no worries and such crimes in the world. The night was a perfect night to celebrate a birthday and the many more to come. Riko's parents were out getting more stuff and more supplies for the special time. Things started to change in the world of parenthood. They ignored the silent cries at night and the no eating child in their house. The family just lived on without their son, except his older brother.

Riko was at another party that night and he came home drunk again. He wasn't the type to hold his liquor very well, and it showed. He opened the door to his house and didn't realize the door was unlocked. He stumbled into the house with his 'friends' right behind him. They helped him up if he fell and placed him on the floor to rest. Ryun was the first to grab the drunken Riko a nice glass of water. "Here buddy, drink up!" He said as he helped Riko drink down the glass of water.

Riko couldn't see very good as he sat on the floor and watched his friends dance to the music. They turned up the music and began to dance without a care in the world. The members of the group played with Riko by grabbing his hands and making him dance. He was of course had fell over and laughed about it. Once, he had dance with Ryun and got dizzy to the point where he fell on top of him. Ryun just laughed and picked up the ditzy Riko.

Riko would get a small blush that would cover his face. He just got quiet as Ryun sat near him laughing at him still. He would let Riko lean on him and drink more beer while he was at it. Riko started to mumble as a sign he was totally buzzed and wasn't thinking what he was saying. "Hay are you okay little one?" Ryun asked as he held Riko's face in his hands while looking at him. He knew this would make the younger male blush more.

Riko indeed blushed as his face was being held. "I-I'm kind of…sick…" He said as his couldn't control his mind from spinning out of control. "Aww…don't get sick just yet…we aren't done with you..." Ryun smiled as he laid Riko on the floor and made a hand sign to his friends to hold him down. He made sure that Riko couldn't move an inch.

Riko just started to feel the pain he felt on his arms. He tried to move but couldn't and it was starting to hurt him. "Hay what's going on here?" He asked as he tried to wiggle out of the grasp of the larger person. "Damn it took me like forever just to find what I was looking for kid." Ryun said as he walked into the room smiling at Riko and his gang. He sat down on his legs and placed his hands on Riko's chest.

Riko just wiggled even more as he was being touched. He tried to move but was only able to move his hands around. Ryun told his friends to let Riko go just for him to grab. He placed his hands on the wrist of Riko and forced him slightly upwards. "Tell me something, why does your face turn red when I'm close to you?" Ryun already knew the answer to that. He just wanted to make the younger male say it out loud in front of every one. He got close to Riko's ears and whispered,"Why do you seem so excited about this right now?"

Riko just wanted to cry for help but he knew no one would be able to help him now. How his family was gone and his brother was at a school thing that night. He wasn't going to be home just yet. "I-I like y-you…." It was all Riko could say as the small tears formed down his face. "Aww I see now, so you like it when I do this?" He asked as he kissed the neck of Riko causing the younger one to slightly gasp. He slid his cold hands under Riko's skirt causing Riko to shiver. "Please...n-no don't do t-this…." Ryun had to just smile at the small pleas for him to stop. He was enjoying this way too much.

Ryun placed Riko back on the floor and already slowly ripped his shirt off. He started to lick and nibble his neck and collar bone. He ran his tongue over his nipples as he was unbuttoning his tight black shorts. He kissed him hard as he slid the shorts completely off his body right alone with his boxers. Ryun caught Riko's moans in his mouth as his free hand pinched his nipples. The group just laughed as Riko was getting raped in his own home.

One person was ordered to hold Riko in place once more by his arms. Ryun just got undress and leaned on Riko, pressing his member onto Riko's. He showed a bottle of lube and smiled at Riko. "Do you know what this is little boy?" He asked as he poured it all over his fingers, opening Riko's legs in the process. "No! Please don't!" Riko could only shout as Ryun slowly poked the small opening and entered the small space of his. The tears of Riko were falling now on his face. "Ahh... god you're so tight!" The pain shot through the spine of Riko as he tried to move again but with no hope once more. Ryun started to add another finger and made a scissor motion inside of Riko. "Ahh!!! Noo!!"

Ryun just laughed as he added another finger and loved how it was so warm and tight. It was surely too much for Riko as he tried to kick him off, but it only made him hurt more. Ryun then started to make movements in and out of the young boy. He began to make a slow then fast pace on him as he got closer to Riko's lips. He could see Riko was now whimpering and crying. He thought the boy must have been a virgin and never felt this before. The thought of that only made his desire to hurt Riko grow in size. He took out his fingers and licked them clean. "Now see, was that so hard?" He watched as the boy was panting hard with the pain he still felt. He was a sick Sadistic person indeed.

Ryun positioned himself at Riko's entrance and thrust hard in Riko. He earned a small scream from him and laughed. "What's wrong you don't like it so well little one?" He asked as he started to pump harder and harder, with greater speed. He started to grab in around his waists and plunge into him. They began to get sweaty and out of breath. He got great joy out of Riko as he was nearing to the point of coming. Riko had already cum so many times he couldn't count anymore. Riko was also starting to get tired and weak.

"You didn't want this?" One guy said as he watched the sad thing go on.

"Yeah he likes it, keep going boss because I'm next on him…."

"Well I want that mouth of his…'

"Yeah he likes it the little fag…."

Riko's heart was broken and torn as they took turns on him. They made him suck them off and they came in him one by one. They used razors to cut his flesh, and beat him. He felt so dirty and worn out at this point. They made him get on his hands and knees begging for sex and anything else they wanted. He was forced to drink the horrible sour seed of them all. He's stomach was starting to feel more sick and he was dizzy. He was starting to loose to much blood from the cuts now. One male was holding his hair to make him chock on his member when someone was at the door. It was opened by his parents when they walked in the door and saw their son like that.

"What the hell is going on here!?" The Father asked as he went to get his shot gun from the closet.

The plan was a success in making Riko show how weak and gay he was. They ran off leaving a tired and sick Riko naked on the floor. He reached out to grab his Mother's dress only to be hit away. He tried to see what happened only to get kicked in the stomach by his Father. "Don't you dare touch your Mother, you fag!" Riko just held his stomach now bleeding from the mouth, he tried to get up but couldn't.

His Mother just stared at her son in disbelieve and walked away from him. His Father just gave him a 'you make me sick' look and walked up to his hurt son. "I want you out my house…my family will have none of this!" He was such a homophobe even if his son was raped. He kicked him again and joined his wife in the kitchen. He wanted to shoot him then in there.

Riko got up the best he could and tried to walk in his brother's room. He knew that his brother was looking for the jerks that hurt him. He walked in the room and reached his hand out for Shoji. "B-Brother…please...h-help…." He collapsed on the floor in the room at the feet of his brother. Shoji just locked his door to make sure his Father wouldn't kill his younger sibling. "It's okay Riko…it will be all okay…" He said as he tried to look at the burses and cuts those guys had made to him. It would take a lone time before he knew his brother wouldn't be traumatized anymore….

**Flash Back Ends**

Riko was in a full grown sob in his pillow, he could still feel the pain and the markings of the cuts. He always loved to wear long jackets and shirts in case anyone asked about his cuts. He was in fetal position as he wasted his heart out. He didn't want to remember how his parents treated him after that. He would cry in his room alone with no food, because his Mother refused to fix food for him. He would have to wait late in the hours for his brother to come home and bring his dinner. Shoji was his only support throughout the hard times like that.

It was Shoji who made him sing at his school, if he didn't Tahoma wouldn't have heard about Riko at all. He owed his brother his life and much more. He was the saver of his life and he loved his brother. He just couldn't see him, because he was in college now.

Riko didn't know that he was crying most of the day and it was only around noon. He started to look at the golden sun and thought of Yuki. He liked the cold eyes of Yuki and that beautiful hair of his. Thinking of Yuki made him feel slightly better and he didn't know why. He wanted to see the male so much and just be around him. It wasn't much to ask was it? He decided that he would lay back in the bed and rest. He cried out all of his energy and he needed the rest. He fell asleep thinking of the gold haired god. He didn't realize that the night fall was coming, and it was coming fast…

……………………………………………………………………….

That night someone wasn't sleeping and dozing off to bed. One pink haired little one was on a mission. Shuichi was wondering why Tahoma tried to hook up **his** Yuki with some other person so soon. He already asked Yuki earlier about it, but he just said it was the mystery of the world of Tahoma. That wasn't enough information for Shuichi Shindou at all, he wanted his questions answered and quickly.

Shuichi kissed his lover on the head and headed out the door. Rather he went right through the door instead. He flew in the air watching the stars shine and glisten in the moonlight. He felt the small breezes of the wind as he glided through the ski. It was dark like an ocean after a nasty storm, but calm as the seas were before a storm.

Shuichi reached the N.G building and flew up to the 52nd floor to where Tahoma's office was. He went through the door and looked around the room for the sneaky devil. _Tahoma you scary devil where are you? _Shu was flying until he saw the computer was on. He decided to check it out and look at it. He saw that Tahoma was looking up deep and private information on Riko, and many other things about the boy. Shuichi was shocked to see what was written there.

Shuichi got tired of reading the computer and needed to get back to his plan. He waited for the light blond haired male to come back into the room. He looked very sad and that's a lot coming from a person who smiles like no end. He seemed bothered by something and he didn't have time to smile.

Shuichi watched as Tahoma walked to his desk and sat down. He clicked the computer off and laid his head on his hands. He looked tired and very restless, when he just started to talk to his self.

"Shuichi if you're out there…what do I do now…."

Shuichi started to freak out. He knew that Tahoma couldn't see him, only if he wanted to be seen._ Ekk!_

"What do I do to make Yuki happy? How can I help Riko and his horrible past…?" He was asking himself these questions and Shuichi was finally starting to understand. Shuichi just wanted to kill Tahoma soo much for trying to hook up his Yuki with a stranger that, his opinion, wasn't good enough for Yuki.

Shuichi was going to kill Tahoma, but not too soon. He would wait until the little baby Tahoma and Mika were having had gotten older. He didn't want the little girl to cry over her dead Father. It would be too much for Shuichi to handle. He would have to leave this one alive until he was ready and willing….

……………………………………………………………………….

**Okay well that was Chapter 10 folks! –Does a little dance- Woot well I know that must have sucked. That was my first lemon…wow I feel like an idiot already…. Well tell me if it was good or bad and if it was bad I will do my best to make it better! I still have to have Yuki and ………. To have a fun time together still….Oh and I really need to know how you feel about Riko now and his past. I was going to add his brother Shoji and stuff too. **

**(1)My birthday is the same as my Character Riko…because I'm 16 right now…**

**Yuki: Wow you had it hard….kid**

**Riko: Yeah I did...help me feel better Yuki? –Glomp-**

**Shu: Hay I understand your hurt, but get your comfort somewhere else!!**

**Riko: Fine…you damn pest…..**

**Yuki: Yeah yeah my damn pest alright…no one calls the idiot names but me….idiot. –Getting shiny eyes from Shu now-**

**Shu: Aww Yuki you're so romantic!! –Hugs Yuki-**

**Shoji: Eww…that's just wrong….**

**Riko: BROTHER!!!!!!! –Glomps-**

**Shoji: THAT'S EVEN MORE WRONG!!!!!!!**

**Riko: You must like it…-Laughs at his brother's green face-**

**Yuki-san: Well all of you are happy…..Well hope you liked Chapter 10 Alone and Sadden!!!! See you soon!!!!**


	11. Break Through

**Well hello hello, we meet again and this time it's for Chapter 11 Woot! **

**And I thank you all for reviewing and reading this story. I would like to thank the lovely people just in a shorter way….**

**I would also like to thank…..**

**Hikari Aiyano: hugs**

**Iloveathrun: hugs**

**misydidi: hugs**

**capricorn2645: hugs**

**chii-yuki: hugs**

**gravichick: hugs**

**Mizuki Hoshi: hugs**

**You guys are very special to me. I just wanted to give a big thanks to all of you. I'm really happy that it has made it this far. –Tears- It really makes me happy that so many of you care that much. The friends and my entire special people too. Well, not to make you wait any longer…here you go!!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gravitation (even though I wish I did)**

**How to Make Heaven Your Home**

**Chapter 11: Break Through **

Early in the morning you would think the normal people would be sleeping. This person was until he got a certain phone call. He was nicely resting in his nice bed, and from his room you could smell the breakfast. That's right; Lisai was already cooking up a storm. She and little Mikey were already up at the early time of 12:00pm. It was after all a Saturday and to be woken up that early was, well _evil_.

K really didn't mind for he loved his job and gun, therefore there was nothing really to complain about it. The phone call was just to inform him to pick up a certain pink-haired kid from the hospital. It would have been easy, but the hardest part was he was going to pick up Hiro too. Hiroshi wasn't the bad guy, no. It was the simple fact he had to go and get him, sit in a car with him for 30 minutes, and then make new plans for the band. K didn't know which was worst, the phone call or actually doing the task at hand.

K finished his daily things and headed to the kitchen. After he got there it was like a little leech was on him now. He looked down to his leg to find a little Mikey stuck to him. He smiled while getting his son back off of him. He sat him on the table and began to eat. It didn't take him long to finish up, after he said his goodbyes he was off. He climbed into his car and drove with a nervous hand to Hiroshi's place. He arrived there and saw no one, taking a breather he then had to get into action mode. First he would wait until the target got home then the real action would begin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hiroshi has been thinking the whole entire day that weekend. He played a few noted on his guitar, he watched TV; he even started to take strolls in the park. Hiro thought that since Shuichi has been gone, his life was, well boring now. He didn't have the pink fluff to make a day crazy any more. Thinking about the little pink one always made him smile, but today was different. He wasn't the happy Hiro like always to be seemed.

He finished part of the song. He just needed to give it to Suguru and make other arrangements to their song. Tahoma called that morning stating that the band had a new singer to his liking. He really didn't believe him at first, but he gave in anyway. He also was told that K was going to check up on the younger singer at the hospital. Hiro didn't know what exactly why he was there, but didn't protest.

He quickly walked back home thinking just what happened to Riko. He couldn't think of anything but one. He did remember Riko being brought home by Yuki, so he started thinking. Riko must have told Yuki off in some odd way and pissed him off. That would explain him being in the hospital so sudden. He shivered at the thought of just what happened.

Hiro walked back to his apartment to see a blond haired, trigger happy, insane driver. He placed a smile on his face as he walked up to K. After all, he didn't want his head blown off for making the male wait. He just waved two fingers and shook them left and right. He started making that a habit after seeing Shu do it so many time before.

"Oh hay there K, uh sorry for the waiting. I just needed time to think and well..."

"Yeah don't worry about it, just don't do it again got it?" He smirked as he played with the gun, like it was a toy.

"I heard Riko was in the hospital, for what?"

"Oh he fell and well, got glass in his arm and side. He was trying to reach or get something. Tahoma says that Riko wouldn't say anymore."

"Are you sure he fell, or was it Yuki-san…."Hiro inched just a bit closer.

"No Yuki was there, but he tried to help him. It was just an accident I guess…" K scratched his head with the gun.

_Damn…I was off…"_Oh I see, well we better get going or else Tahoma will have my head." Hiro said as he got into the car and placed the seatbelt _tightly_.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A new visitor had arrived, not just any person. He was not really new to Japan at all; after all it was his home. He walked passed the front door of the airport and walked up to his rented car. He got in and looked at a certain picture. "Soon, very soon." He said as he looked and smiled at it. All this time he was wondering how the younger one was doing, so he thought this was a perfect time to meet him.

He drove off towards the hospital and smiled all the way there. All this afternoon he wished to see his brother. Shoji just kept his eyes on the road as he got closer and closer to the place he wanted. He parked out side and asked on of the nurses where Riko would be. They told him quickly and gave their little complements on how the male looked. He just smiled a little and went on with his duty.

He reached the door and paused for a moment. He was still shocked that Tahoma reached him way in Florida to his collage. He was kind of suspicious at first, but once he heard that Riko was in the hospital he just had to come. He placed his hands on the doorknob and knocked. He heard rustling at first, but then he heard Riko say it was okay to come in. He opened the door and saw his brother for the first time in 3 years.

"S-Shoji?" Riko moved his books out the way.

"Yeah it's me little ko ko…." He knew that Riko hated that nickname, but if it meant to make him smile it was worth it.

"How- I thought you where at school…." He said as he golmped him.

"Well I was until your boss said you were hurt. Brother what just happened?" He was still holding his brother and talking at the same time.

"I-I just trip and well, I was just drunk….Not a lot though!!!" He tries to push away from his brother's bear hugs.

"Well, let's just leave it at that. I'm taking you home…well my home..." He really tries not to make his younger brother think about that wretched place.

"Okay bro, I have something to tell you when we get there. It's about why I fell…" His face slightly turns red, just to think about the gold haired god.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

K was driving up to the hospital, kind of glad that he made it. He was thinking that if he made this task done already he wouldn't have to give his hearts away. It didn't take him long to get out the car and head for Riko's door, to find it empty.

He walked down back to the front office lady, to his surprise was just placing Riko's file up. He didn't know way but he felt kind of worried about this. He thought that maybe the little one didn't make it. You know glass can be deadly when it wants to be. The lady worried the trigger happy blond more than ever.

"Um, excuse my but what happened to Riko Doushin?"

"Oh him, yeah he's gone now…."

"W-What!!!!!" He yelled thinking the little one was 'gone' from the human world itself.

"Yeah, well he seemed at eased when he left. It must have been his wish to leave."

K just stood there, and it took Hiro to snap it out of him. He couldn't stop thinking it was again his fault for not taking care of the pink haired one. He just got quiet, not even waving his gun at the lady. He walked back to his car, with Hiro there too, and drove to the N.G building. It would have to be him, to tell Tahoma about his second prodigy being dead. He didn't want to believe it, but with the same shock from Shuichi's death it was too much for him. It was his last hope and it was all gone in only a matter of days.

Hiro tried to make K feel better, but with his attraction to the male. It was going to be real hard for Hiro to really say anything. It was already hard to talk with the car being all quiet and all. So Hiro decided to just wait until it was okay to really chat. He waited until it was close to the building to ask.

"Um...K you know it's not your fault right?"

"……….."

Hiro decided it was best to keep quieter until, well he was in the building at the most.

"It will be okay...trust me…" He patted his friend on the shoulder. He really did try to help him.

"Thanks Hiroshi…."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Riko reached his brother's house, but the whole time he was wondering how to tell his brother about the accident. He didn't want to tell him that he was actually 'falling' for the gold haired male. He also had to remember that the guy still loved his dead lover. He just didn't know how this would work out at all. He also knew that his brother wouldn't help him get the male, if he knew it would be a 'dead' end.

Riko waited until he was in the house and on the sofa. He just waited until Shoji was done making the tea and now resting on the sofa next to him. Shoji placed the tea cups on the table and it seemed to remind him of the information, on why his brother was in the hospital.

"Brother, why were you drunk and in the hospital?" He asked as he looked at him.

"I-I was just in a meeting with Mr. Tahoma and I accidentally gotten the wrong drink." He wasn't really lying on that fact that much.

"I see, well how did it end up with you in the hospital?"

"I well, just got into a fix and well was trying to get to my room and well….."

"Oh so you fell, and is that all? I heard that a guy was with you when you fell."

"It was just a company associate; oh that reminds me….My friend is trying to get the same guy. I just need to help him." The only way he could get the guy he liked was, to at least get help to get him. He figured that even if he really told his brother, he might not help. He was the type of brother to help, but if it was no hope it wasn't any good.

"Well that guy seems nice to call the paramedics for you. So tell your new friend that I'll help him." He smiled and wondered was it really a 'friend.'

"Yeah, he really likes the guy, but he is still hung over his old lover. I just don't know how to help 'him'.

"Well is that friend sure that the other guy is gay? I mean maybe the guy still liked girls."

"No!! I mean no, he doesn't, and his lover was a male….so…"

"I see, well brother you need to tell your friend just give the guy some time. Is the guy lover dead? Well in the case of this I'll help. Here is what you need to do. " He was wondering himself, most guys get over their lovers. This guy must have been a little different.

"Okay tell me right now!!!" Riko was almost off the sofa trying to get all the information on how to get Yuki his. He didn't know it but he was falling for him, and hard too. He just felt like it was just destiny to be with him. He would have never known that he would need a lot more luck on his side. He would have to go through the hardest tests that Shu could think up. He would never know about the tasks that awaited him. Shuichi on the other hand was ready to protect what was his, any day, anyway and any time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay like I'm sooo sorry it took so long I had tests and many other things. Oh and my dumb computer ate the story so I had to do it all over again. Well I know some of you have been waiting for this, and it will come very soon. The very hard tasks of Shindou Shuichi!! I'm in a good mood so I want to see myself. Is Riko ready for the very hard things ahead?**

**Riko: Yeah!**

**Yuki-san:No**

**Shu: No Muhaaaaa!!!!!!!!**

**Yuki: Oh god……**

**Shoji: Please don't forget to at least be a little leaning with my bro…please?**

**Shu: Well……………..no……….-smile-**

**Yuki: -in mind (I think I like it when Shu is being mean like that….-smile-)**

**Yuki-san: Okay Shu, your mean again….Yuki stop drooling….Riko…shut up already….and Shoji…just…stop…**

**All: SHUT UP YOU LATE AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!!!! MAKING US WAIT LIKE THAT!!!!**

**Yuki-san: -corner- You don't have to be soo…-sniff- mean...I said I was sorry…**

**Shu/Shoji: Sorry…it's okay no crying….**

**Riko/Yuki: Whatever…..**

**Well that was the end of Chapter 11, and since my 'mom's' favorite number is 12. The really great Chapter with Riko and Shu heading it off will be next!! I will try to make it a very long one too, if my mom doesn't chew me out…well until next time!!!**

**Ja Ne!!!!!**


	12. A Test of Heart A

**Well hello hello, we meet again and this time it's for Chapter 12 Woot! **

**And I thank you all for reviewing and reading this story. I would like to thank the lovely people just in a shorter way….**

**I would also like to thank…..**

**Hikari Aiyano: hugs**

**Iloveathrun: hugs**

**misydidi: hugs**

**capricorn2645: hugs**

**chii-yuki: hugs**

**gravichick: hugs**

**Mizuki Hoshi: hugs**

**Kin Inu****: hugs**

**Immortal fisheh****: hugs**

**HatakeSukura****: hugs**

**You guys are very special to me. I just wanted to give a big thanks to all of you. That was a lot of you. Mostly for reading, reviewing, and placing me on your favorite list. –Tears- It really makes me happy that so many of you care that much. The friends and my entire special people too. Well, not to make you wait any longer…here you go!! It's Gonna be me!, Bye Bye Bye Belongs to N'sync. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gravitation (even though I wish I did)**

**How to Make Heaven Your Home**

**Chapter 12: A Test of Heart**

"_Okay tell me right now!!!" Riko was almost off the sofa trying to get all the information on how to get Yuki his. He didn't know it but he was falling for him, and hard too. He just felt like it was just destiny to be with him. He would have never known that he would need a lot more luck on his side. He would have to go through the hardest tests that Shu could think up. He would never know about the tasks that awaited him. Shuichi on the other hand was ready to protect what was his, any day, anyway and any time._

**Normal Pov**

The next day was the first day of his "training" to get a lover the right way. Riko was a non-experienced person in the love business in the first place. He would have to listen to his sensei, even that it self wouldn't help him. He listened to the upcoming plan very well; he was supposed to just watch for the current time. Riko received his orders early that morning to go to the same café and watch his pray. He sat at one of the tables in the back so he wouldn't get noticed.

Yuki, being a very constant customer made his way in the café. As usual he ordered a cappuccino with a side of shortcakes. Yuki didn't have a special seat, now that he knew Chu was partially floating around the place. Shu just sat in one of the empty chairs next to Yuki, but not far. Shuichi has been feeling a bit nervous all that morning. You would think guardians shouldn't have such feelings, but when it came to Shuichi that was a different story. Shuichi felt a little _evil_.

Riko stared at his golden god, as he ate. He almost drooled if Shoji didn't say he was going to get dehydrated by loosing too much water in his body. He just waved him off for Yuki was on the move again. Today, unlike any other day, was a book signing day for Tokyo. Yuki being a top seller and all had to report to the book signing around noon.

Yuki walked up to his Mercedes and got in the car. He looked surprised just for the moment, but you couldn't tell. The car after all was tinted, so you only saw what was not needed. He stared up the car and started driving towards the event in which he would sign all day. He just didn't really mind as long as he got the chance to at least come home, and get away from crazy fans. Yes the life of Eiri Yuki was a tough one, mostly when fan girls where involved.

Shoji told him it was time to start the hunting. He smirked when he was about to leave the café. "Riko, this is going to be tough. I, Shoji, will try my best to get the man of your undying dreams." He smiled as he saw his younger brother perk up just a little. He just sighed at what he would have to do first. "We need to go to the book signing today. This way you could at least get a chance to talk to him, while he's signing that book."

Riko just nodded but then realized it. "Bro, I don't I have any of his books…" He looked downwards to his shifting shoes. He looked like a shy little school boy trying to get the girl of his dreams. Well, to but it in consideration, he kind of was. The few things you might change would be the genders and personality.

"No worries Bro I got you covered!" Shoji showed the latest book of Eiri Yuki. He smirked as he got in the car. He started the engine and looked at the road. "Now listen to me properly. In order to at least get close to him, you are going to need the book. You think it is simple right? Wrong…"

"How hard is it to ask for a signature?" Riko looked confused at his brother.

"The thing is he can write very fast little one."

"I understand, but don't get it…."

"Look brother you need to ask him to get alone, so that you can ask to speak with him." He turned a corner on the street.

They arrived at the building at 11:45 right on time. They needed to be early to do this the right way. First, they would wait until Yuki was at least seated and waiting. Second, they would wait unit at least it was time to start everything. Third, walk up to Yuki to ask him the question. The plan they worked on was successful in the eyes of the eager ones. 12 noon hit hard in the city to Tokyo. The lines where made, with them close in line. They saw as on person came up to Yuki giggling fit and all.

"I-I love you s-stories Mr.Yuki!!" She blushed and bowed at the same time.

"Thank you very much, and to whom shall I make this one out to?" Yuki showed his traditional smile.

"Oh, uh…Sao Agasumi..." She smiled as she felt like she needed to faint.

"Well, there you go Miss Agasumi…once again thank you very much." Yuki smiled and placed the book back in her hand, slightly brushing her hand.

It was too much for the woman indeed, she passed out. The security came in and picked the poor thing up. The next person was brought up and it started all over again. The fainting thing just didn't happen. The plan for Riko was going well for now.

Shuichi sat next to Yuki, glaring at each giggling girl, or eye stripping Yuki, boy. Yes he stayed quiet, for some reason he didn't feel like getting all perky and happy. He looked at the crowd and stared at a certain group. His eyes got sharp and low, like he was mustering all his glares towards the two. _What are you planning? _Shuichi floated next to the table and didn't even really mind the woman, who didn't drool or faint. She after all was respectful and didn't do such antics. She just asked nicely for a signature, and she left.

The once clear skies were slowly turned cloudy. The clouds weren't totally black; it just made everything seem just a little bit dark. The wind blew swiftly as it just got over being February. The little hints of spring were approaching quickly. The little hints may have been caused by this, yet it wasn't. Shuichi Shindou was pissed. He figured it out, he didn't need the details. He knew they were up to something, or maybe it was just the way Riko was drooling again.

The male's time was up, and Yuki waved for another signature. The line moved Riko was next to get his book signed. He was walking passed the roped lines. He gave a last look at his brother and started continuing to walk.

Shuichi got in front of Yuki, the winds themselves where blowing harshly. Shuichi passed through Riko and took control of a woman in her twenties. The woman, mostly Shu in the matter, started walking in front of Riko. "How could you, after five long hours!! Person, how could you take my book back!!?" People stared as the little woman started shouting. The crowed whispered and mumbled.

"Look you, I want my book back!!" Shu had to smirk as he loved what was happening.

Riko looked at her and shouted back. "Look, I bought this book fairly!!"

Shuichi made the woman push Riko, knowing if he was anything like him. He would push the woman. To Shuichi's surprise he really did push him back. The little fight turned into a fist fight with Shu and Riko. The crowd was making bets and other things, while Yuki held his head. Yuki not thinking it really Shu, called his bodyguards to break it up. He wasn't feeling well for more signatures anyway.

Shu was about to get hit when he dodged in just the right time. He turned around and made a solid landing on Riko's stomach. The boy tumbled over in slight pain, but he wasn't going to give up his only chance to get close to Yuki. Riko grabbed Shu, mostly the woman's, hair and pulled. He earned a slight scream from her. Shuichi went down just a little, just under kicked Riko in the legs, while Shuichi was low enough to do it.

Riko was about to recover just when one of the guards grabbed him. The other guards grabbed Shu and others who started a fight there. Shu decided it was time to leave; he floated out of the woman. He was inches away from Riko's face_. Don't you think I won't kill for my Yuki? You might want to stay away from him, or you will be joining your ancestors. _ Shuichi just went from an evil face to a bright smile in a mere second.

He floated next to Yuki and hugged his arm. He made himself visible only to Riko.

Riko eyes went wide when he saw Shuichi there hugging Yuki's arm. He thought he was seeing things, but then he saw Shuichi sticking his tongue out at him. He was mad, no, he was more than mad. He figured it out; he had to fight to get Yuki. He saw as Shuichi smiled and hugged his property protectively. He wanted to just fall to his knees, as he saw the beautiful site. He shook his head; he didn't want to think of it.

After the guards let him go, he started running away from the site. He heard calls from Shoji as he ran to the car. He got in and started the car up. He knew how to drive, only enough to get him where he needed to go. He went back to the hotel and went into his room. He slammed the door behind him, walking up to his bed. He landed in his bed and tears stared to stroll down his face. He placed his face in the soft pillows, and cried his eyes out. He remembered when Yuki brought him home, and tried to help him. He remembered trying to reach his golden God. He didn't know why everything had to be so hard on him. He wondered was fate really against him. He held the pillow tightly as he couldn't get the face of Yuki out his mind.

He sat up and looked around his room. He got up, tears still falling down his face. He got out a note pad and pen. He remembered why he came to Tokyo in the first place. He wanted to be the best singer in the world. He looked at the blank sheets of paper and sat in the living room. He sat in the spot where Yuki was trying to him. He started writing as the tears fell down his face."

_Roses from the Heart_

_Did you get them today,_

_Did you even see me at all, beg and pray_

_The most things I try to give_

_The most painful thing to feel_

_To know you're not mine_

_To know I'm left behind_

_The stars that always have to shine_

_To dream that you might be mine_

_The roses of my heart,_

_Where your thorns formed from the start_

_I try to have an open mind, to wash away all my regret and crimes_

_I try to forget those awful times, those faces haunt my mind_

_That's when I think of you, and think of what I want to give you_

_The roses of my heart,_

_Your beautiful words of art_

_Do you even know the spell that you have made_

_With no one there to come to my aid_

_The tears that can't stop falling _

_The silent whispers of me calling_

_The way you have my mind and heart swimming_

_The days where I'm mostly wishing _

_The roses of my heart,_

_Where your thorns formed from the start_

_I try to have an open mind, to wash away all my regret and crimes_

_I try to forget those awful times, those faces haunt my mind_

_That's when I think of you, and think of what I want to give you_

_The roses of my heart, all falling apart_

_No one could fix it back_

_Now I have to understand that simple fact_

_Like spring rains that fall on the pedals of young roses_

_Leaving small streams of love and pity_

_To have such beauty_

_Only to be loved from afar_

_The roses of my heart,_

_Where your thorns formed from the start_

_I will not stop loving you_

_My roses will never just be a few_

_For they were meant just for only you_

_The Roses of my Heart_

Rio dropped the note pad he fell asleep with Yuki on the brain. His tears still streamed down his face leaving white rivers of pity and pain. The rivers flowed strong over the surface of his heart and down to his soul. He slept on the side where Yuki was sitting that very day of night. Slowly a blanket covered over him.

Shoji had just found his younger brother. To think it was only the first day of his struggles. He wanted to tell his dearest brother that there was no way, no way in hell he was going to get Yuki. He picked up his little brother and placed him in his bed. He turned off the light and closed the door. He sat on the sofa thinking about more plans to help him out. He thought about where they should start, he sighed deeply in thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning wasn't so tough and ruff mostly for both parties. The wind was warm with a slight chill within it. The birds called to others birds in the trees. The hummingbirds flapped their wings wildly. That wasn't the only thing that was wildly that morning. To tell the truth Yuki's hair was also untamable. His hair stood up every which way and flowed only in the back. He rolled over in his white silk bed and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was bright pink hair, fluffy as he didn't know what.

The pink fluff wiggled under his warm body, and snuggled even closer to the producer of the warmth. Yuki sighed just a little at the little fluff ball.

Shuichi on the other hand was really enjoying this little time he was having with his Yuki. The thought of him really sleeping was a total lie. He couldn't really sleep at all last night. Shuichi kept thinking that maybe he had to step his game up a bit. He thought about that maybe Riko had help trying to pursue his Yuki. He smirked in the sheets when he thought about killing the boy. The fact that he was a guardian, he made that exact thought go away. He mostly made it go away due to the fact that the idea was scaring Shuichi deep down. Shuichi had to think of something else to protect his God, his Yuki.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Riko had a big headache that morning when he woke up. He lifted himself from the bed and headed towards the restroom. He came out with different cloths. He had tight black slacks, a dark purple tank top to match his eyes. He had a black long jacket that went down to the floor but stayed a bit over it. He had purple and red boots, to match the red belt around his waist. He looked at his brother ready to go to his first concert. He smirked as his brother brought out his prized guitar.

"Are you ready big bro, this time we hit the big times." Riko said with a smirk.

"You know I am bro, do you know what song you are going to sing?"

"Yeah I know, and guess who it dedicated too?" He smiled at the idea of Yuki being there.

"Yuki, let me guess, Mr. Tahoma asked him to come." Shoji just looked at him worried as the limos started to blow.

Riko smiled she he left from the hotel and gotten ready to sing his heart out. He picked the perfect songs too, he was ready for anything. He was mostly ready for Shuichi, even if he was the only one really seeing the older male. He packed his stuff and had arrived back stage, getting his mike and other things he needed. Riko looked at the crowd and smiled wide at his brother who was getting the last timings and words right. He wanted his brother to be the back singer as well as the guitarist. He trusted his brother more than everything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuki didn't want to go to a loud stupid concert. He just wanted to stay home and work on his new novel. He didn't even feel like chatting with the brat. He noticed that Chu was quieter than the happy-go-lucky child he remembered. He just shrugged it for now and worried about it later. Tahoma really did owe him now, the sad fact that Yuki had to be in the back ground of all that screaming. He didn't know why they were screaming like they were getting attacked. Yuki thought it still wasn't as loud as when the brat was getting ready to play. Yuki remembered he really did have to plug his ears just to hear Shuichi sing.

The lights got darker and everybody shut up for the moment. A medium sized male came out on stage with his guitar, the drummer then the pianist. The crowd suddenly just bolted up after seeing a short male walk out on stage. He smirked as he saw Yuki and Shuichi in the back leaning on a wall. Shuichi looked more like glared at him. Shuichi kept his cool though, even though he was sending death glares of doom. Shuichi learned a lot from Yuki; after all he did learn that glare from Yuki.

Riko grabbed the mike and Shoji started the song strong. Riko opened his eyes and looked straight at Yuki. The song after all was for him, heck all the songs where for him.

The song began. (A/N: I changed the song just a little, and the ( ) are who's singing that verse)

_(Shoji)__ It's gonna--be--me  
__(Riko)__ Oooh, yeah_

_(Riko)__  
You might've been hurt, babe  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go, oh..  
I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in  
No man, no cry  
Maybe that's why  
_

_  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like __**him**_

_Baby, when you finally,  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what,  
__**It's gonna be me..  
**_

_  
__(Riko)__  
You've got no choice, babe  
But to move on, and you know  
There ain't no time to waste  
You're just too blind (too blind), too see  
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why  
_

_  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like __**him**_

_Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody (somebody)  
Guess what (guess what)  
__**It's gonna be me…**__  
_

_  
__(Shoji)__ It's gonna be me  
__(Riko)__ Oh yeahhhhh...  
_

_  
__(Shoji and Riko)__  
There comes a day  
When I'll (he'll) be the one, you'll see…  
It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna  
_

_  
__(Riko)__**It's gonna be me**__  
_

_  
All that I do  
Is not enough for you  
Don't wanna lose it  
But I'm not like that  
When finally (finally)  
You get to love  
Guess what (guess what)  
_

_  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you (for you babe)  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like __**him**__  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody (love..)  
Guess what (guess what)  
__**It's gonna be me**__  
_

_  
Every little thing I do (ohh...)  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like __**him**__  
Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally)  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what (guess what)_

Riko pauses and turns around, making his back towards the crowd. They start to think something is wrong. The whole room gets a little quiet. The band smirks at the crowd. That's when the music starts again and Riko turns around looking straight at Yuki and a pissed Shuichi. He smirks at the crowds and Yuki before slowly, lustfully and seductively. Riko sings out the last words meant to dagger at Yuki. 

_(Riko)__**It's gonna be me….**_

The crowd just goes crazy after that little play they did. Yuki had to hold his ears, he looked at Shuichi. Shuichi was crying, but don't him wrong. The tears weren't from sadness; it was the only thing keeping Shuichi kicking Riko ass in ghost form. He really wanted to do; you never knew a person can bring out the evil in sweet Shuichi Shindou. Yuki just looked at the band and smirked. Yuki thought the kid had some nerve standing up to Shuichi like that. Yuki also thought about it, he put the threat in the form of music. The same and always will be, home and floor plan for Shuichi's heart. Yuki understood why Shuichi was pissed.

Riko announced that the next song was as well dedicated to someone. He just didn't say any names and didn't point. Riko really didn't have to point with his fingers. He knew Shuichi was really going to be listening to this next song. He smiled as he knew he was slowly winning. He didn't know Shuichi had something up his sleeves as well. Riko stood by the mike and waited until his band made a stroke of the cords to start singing to the 'crowd'

_(Riko and Shoji)_

_(Hey, Hey)  
Bye, Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye...  
Bye, Bye...  
Oh, Oh..  
_

_(Riko)  
I'm doin' this tonight,  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey baby come on,  
I loved you endlessly,  
When you weren't there for me.  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
__**Baby, bye, bye, bye...**__  
_

_  
Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
__**Baby, bye, bye, bye...**__  
Bye Bye_

_  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
__**Baby, bye, bye, bye**__  
_

_  
(Oh, Oh)  
Just hit me with the truth,  
Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
So give me one good reason,  
Baby come on  
I live for you and me,   
And now I really come to see,  
__**That life would be much better once you're gone.  
**_

_  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you out that door  
__**Baby, bye, bye, bye...**_

_  
Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
__**Baby Bye, bye, bye...**__  
_

_Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
__**Baby, bye, bye, bye**__  
_

_  
I'm giving up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye Bye  
I'm checkin' out  
I'm signin' off  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough  
_

_  
Don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
So I'm leavin' you behind  
__**Bye, bye, bye...**__  
_

_  
I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough)  
But I had enough  
And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...)  
Bye, Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)  
But it ain't no lie  
__**Baby bye, bye, bye...**__  
_

_  
Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).  
Might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,_

_  
__**Bye, bye, bye….**_

Yuki didn't want to hear it any more. He was tired of it all. Shuichi didn't even want to listen anymore. He followed Yuki to the car. They sat there for the moment thinking, or in more cases, plotting for death. Yuki felt a little sick again like he needed to puke or something. He just didn't feel right, or maybe it was the fact that Shuichi was even scaring ghosts.

"Yuki…" Shuichi said softly as he didn't look up yet.

"Yeah brat?" Yuki forgot not to use the nick name in such a time.

"I want….to give him credit…" He looked at Yuki with the softest purple eyes.

"I could never really do what he does, being bold and stuff..." He hung his head just a little. He kept looking at the floor of the car; he kept blaming himself for really leaving Yuki. He blamed himself for being in that accident.

Yuki raised his young lovers face and placed all the passion he had for his lover in that single kiss. "You don't have to be bold Shu, you already have me remember?" Yuki smiled which was more of a smirk, but well what ever made Chu happy. Yuki started up the car and headed towards home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well first I would like to say, I'm very very sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I just started back at a new school and things are just hard and others stuff. It's a gifted and talented school so they pile a bunch of (lets just skip the cursing) mess all on you. And my bad computer ate my stuff AGAIN….but no worries I wrote it again. Oh and no worries, it's still a YukiXShu thing. You will be surprised what happens in the end for everybody.**

**But on a brighter side, I had lots of fun making this Chapter. I know I left you with a bad cliffy and for that I'm still so very sorry. I desired to try to make the Chapters longer if I have the time and energy. As well time to myself to at least rest and stuff. I would love to announce that we have new people to thank and (they are at the top) But yeah…. **

**Um the poems/stories are going very well, I just have to make another chapters for **

**A Fiery Winter****(KH 1&2)**

**Broken Heart**** (Gravi)**

**My Inner Self and My Heart****(KH 1&2)**

**Also, I have been making more poems in the stories. I heard that some of you really like them. If so, I'll make more poems when I can. The one in the story was mine as well called **_**Roses from the Heart well hope you liked it and well have a great day, don't forget to read and review Than you very much Once again I'm so very sorry for the wait.**_


	13. A Test Of Heart B

**Well hello hello, we meet again and this time it's for Chapter 13 Woot! **

**And I thank you all for reviewing and reading this story. I would like to thank the lovely people just in a shorter way….**

**I would also like to thank…..**

**Hikari Aiyano: hugs**

**Iloveathrun: hugs**

**misydidi: hugs**

**capricorn2645: hugs**

**chii-yuki: hugs**

**gravichick: hugs**

**Mizuki Hoshi: hugs**

**Kin Inu****: hugs**

**Immortal fisheh****: hugs**

**HatakeSukura****: hugs**

**Bolt Custom hugs**

**alice22**** hugs**

**souxrit07**** hugs**

**You guys are very special to me. I just wanted to give a big thanks to all of you. That was a lot of you. Mostly for reading, reviewing, and placing me on your favorite list. –Tears- It really makes me happy that so many of you care that much. The friends and my entire special people too. Well, not to make you wait any longer…here you go!! Merry Christmas!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gravitation (even though I wish I did)**

**How to Make Heaven Your Home**

**Chapter 13: A Test of Heart B**

**Last time**

_Hiro tried to make K feel better, but with his attraction to the male. It was going to be real hard for Hiro to really say anything. It was already hard to talk with the car being all quiet and all. So Hiro decided to just wait until it was okay to really chat. He waited until it was close to the building to ask._

"_Um...K you know it's not your fault right?"_

"………_.."_

_Hiro decided it was best to keep quieter until, well he was in the building at the most._

"_It will be okay...trust me…" He patted his friend on the shoulder. He really did try to help him._

"_Thanks Hiroshi…."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

K wasn't the type of person to feel bad, more or less. K was the type of person to shoot you into being happy. The more he thought about it, it was never the thing he had to do with Shuichi. He sighed and laid on his bed thinking. He never really stopped thinking about it; Tahoma was really calm about it. The man even chuckled. "Why would he be happy to loose his prodigy?"

He climbed out his bed and headed to the living room. He walked to the living room, passing a cooking Lisai. He smiled faintly and turned on the TV. He sighed and flicked the channels and got completely bored with that. All he could see was the happy little children play and frolic around. The little commercial made him think slightly. "Um...Lisai? Where's little Mikey?" he asked with soft eyes.

Lisai just smiled back and showed the room's direction. She really never minded him asking where the child was. After all, she was the mother type. "He's still drawing in his room Mr.K" She said with a soft laugh. She turned and started cooking once again. She smiled even though he just could have heard his son's laughing in the back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hiroshi was walking to the NG Building as he walked passed the old recording room. He paused and walked slowly back to the room. He looked inside and remembered everything. He sighed and sat on one of the seats. "Wow things never change." He looked at the recording booth and smiled a bit. He was about to get up when he felt the presence of his friend.

"I guess things never change. They just get redone." A smiling Suguru said walking into the room. "I miss him too…" He sat next to Hiro and sighed just a bit. He looked at the older male and saw his face. "This isn't about Shindou is it?" He looked worried.

"What? Oh, no it's nothing. I was just thinking…" He smiled half way, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hiroshi….you can tell me." He looked at him; he deep down didn't like it when Hiro was upset. He wasn't expecting he was going to hear the most things that would make him upset.

"Well, uh...you see. K is a little upset, and I don't want him too." He took a deep breath. He let it out slowly.

Suguru waited nicely and patted Hiro's back. "Yes, continue…."

"I don't want him sad because I care too much for him. Yes, I'm putting this in Shu liking Yuki terms." Suguru's eyes got big for the moment. "Y-You like him?" This was not the answer he wanted to hear. He liked Hiro for all this time; he just never had the chance to speak with him. He even had told Shuichi that he liked Hiro, but Shuichi was going to tell Hiro that same night. It was the same night of the accident with them all.

"Yeah, I do."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

K got up from his spot and walked to his son's room smiling. "Hay Mikey!!" He waited until his son launched at his legs. He really did love his son; so much too even kill someone. That was the very scary, and yet not too scary thing.

"Daddy!! Look what I drew today!!" He ran to his little desk and ran back with a little drawing of his father holding hands with Lisai." Daddy, look my new mommy."

K froze looking at the drawing. He just smiled weakly at his son; he didn't want to make him sad. "Uh…very nice Mikey, but why did you say mommy?"

Mikey looked proud, mostly because he was proud. "Um…because Lisai is really nice. She's much nicer than old mommy." He smiled hugging his father with all the love he could show. "Besides, Daddy needs a mommy for me." K just went cold pale, he would never be able to explain this.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Suguru balled his fists and kept them to his sides. He didn't want to hear anymore, the most person he loved, was in love with some one else." I see, well you shouldn't worry Hiroshi." He looked to the floor, holding back his sadness. He wanted to just walk out the room and stay home. He just had to stay, even if Hiro would never love him. He would just have to live with it. He would just have to help him, no matter what the pain he would go through.

"I never thought I would like him though…" Hiroshi looked at Suguru and wondered why he younger one looked sad. He guessed considering the gloomy room, and him sounding like love sick puppy.

"Well, Hiro things can't be helped when they involve love. You wish to be with that person, yet you can't even do that straight. So, you tell yourself that it will be okay. Then, you just get confused at the end of it." He said with out even looking to Hiroshi.

"Suguru, is that how you feel? Who do you like?" He looked at him with concerned eyes. He would never even know how Suguru feels at the point. He just kept looking at him, poking him ever so often.

"No, I was just saying that's all. As a matter of fact, I have no one in mind that way." He looked off to the other side of the room. He tried to hide his slight blushing as he got up. "Besides, with my short schedule I don't have time for love."

"Aww, come on just tell me who this girl is already!" He got up and walked to Suguru smiling as he did so. "I already told you who my crush was!" He inched closer and closer to the green haired male. Suguru just sighed and started walking out the door; he really didn't have time for this. They started chatting as they started walking down the hall.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

K couldn't breath; no he couldn't even hold his glass of water. "Gah….that hurt..." He sat up thinking about what happened. He remembered sitting in Mikey's room, looking at his drawing. _Wait…drawing…me…and…Lisai…New…mommy... Ohh… _ K plopped down back in his bed thinking how he was going to get out of this. He sighed and looked at the ceiling as he took a drink of the water.

Lisai slowly knocked and entered the room. "Mr. K are you alright?" Her bright eyes shined in the door light. She closed the door and walked in the room. She sat in the nearest chair and smiled at the poor shooter. "Little Mikey showed me the pictures, I thought it was really sweet."

K sat up in bed and gave a weak smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Yes he showed me too." He tried to not feel different around her. He didn't like making things become intense unless he was the one that was suppose to make things tense. "I'm sorry; he thinks you're his new mommy, or something." He looked off and ran a hand through his messy hair.

She smiled and nodded softly. "I know, he has been saying 'mommy may I' and other things pertaining to that. I really don't mind, after all I'm the only female in the house." She laughed just a little at the face K made. She never was the type of person to see K so shocked. "Mr. K really I don't mind, I kind of do see him as my own. I don't have any children, so he's okay with me."

K shook his head but looked towards the bed. "Still, he knows a lot for his age. I don't want to hurt him, if I ever told him you're not his new mother." He slid to the side of the bed and let his feet hit the floor. "I'm sorry for this; I always thought the question would be brought up someday." She nodded and stood up and walked to the door. She turned and looked at him with the softest smile. "Even so Mr. K I wouldn't ever mind, oh and dinner's ready." She slowly closed the door and headed to get Mickey.

K just sat there thinking what she meant by that. He cocked his head to the side and looked at the door. He really had to think, after all she was there ever since the divorce. He wondered was this some type of sign that he wasn't really gay after all. He got so confused at the moment. He sighed and placed his hair back in a ponytail. He got up and started walking towards the kitchen. He looked at the food and just had to smile.

He just didn't realize what he was really thinking. The most things he would never come to think. She had a soft spot for him. She would never really say though, but little Mikey would tell. He was the one who could somehow tell these things. He guessed that maybe it was because he used to see his old mommy and the monkey a lot. He smiled as his new parents sat at the table to eat.

K rubbed his son's head and smiled at him. Mikey smiled back then frowned a little. He saw that Lisai was getting ready to leave once again to her apartment. He didn't like it when that happened, he wouldn't be able to run to her if he had a nightmare. He climbed off the chair and ran to her with soft tears. "No, don't go! Your home is here now Lisai-momma!!" He cried in her skirt while holding her top jacket.

"Mikey, look its okay please don't cry." She smiled and held him close. She wiped his tears away. She smiled at him and hugged him again. "I'll stay if your dad doesn't mind."

Mikey looked at his father with sad eyes. He looked almost pleading at the most. "Daddy...please?" He said as softly as he went back to hugging her again. K felt his heart break at the site, he couldn't just say no. He wanted to make his son the happiest child ever. He knew what he had to do really; he just didn't know how it would turn out. He knew if he didn't love Hiroshi, he surely liked him. "Yes, of course you can stay. Go ahead and make your self at home for now on." He watched as they smiled and Mikey pulled her to the guest room. He looked so happy that he just had to keep that secret to himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

He pulled her to a soft room with lavender sheets and curtains. The left side there sat a mini white sofa with mini lavender leaves. There was a small picture where it showed off the waterfall of some sort of islands. The left held a dresser of cherry wood. The vanity showed little pictures of Mikey and his old work from school. He made the bed up and you could tell that he did. "Here you go; you can sleep here until you sleep in daddy's room."

She smiled at him and sat on her bed. She patted her lap as he climbed in it. "You know, you should at least consider your father." She held him tightly against her. His back tensed just a bit before relaxing. "I know, but I just wanted you as my mom. You were always there for me and daddy. I just wanted a nice family, that's all." He said as he yarned in her lap, trying to hold his eyes open.

"I see, well I should tuck you in bed then." She arose from her seat and picked him up. "No, may I sleep with you?" He looked at her with bed sleepy eyes. He softly grabbed her front jacket. "Well, alright. You go get ready for bed then." He smiled and slid down running to his bathroom. She sighed and wondered will this ever really work out. After all it was a one-sided love thing. She started to get ready for bed as well.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

K sat on the sofa thinking while the TV was still playing. He wasn't really listening to it really. He laid his head on the arm of the sofa and looked at his gun. He started cleaning it like he does after dinner every time. He felt little hands reach for it, and then he placed it away. "Yes, little one?" Mikey smiled at his father and hugged him tightly. "Thank you… oh and good night!" K hugged his little one back and whispered back to him. "Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite or Bam!"

Mikey made a gun with his hands and copied his father's movements. "Yeah they all go bam!" He smiled and ran off to the guest room, which would now be considered Lisai's room. He smiled and pulled out his gun again cleaning it like before. He thought about what he had to do and just how to explain it. He thought about he should just ignore the other silly fact and just try out this new life. He had to least try, try for his little boy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yuki was in his workroom once again working on another novel. He sat there knowing Shuichi was somewhere in the house. The little one would always say something if he had to go do business upstairs. He typed up more chapters on his laptop and smirked as he was getting close to the end. Ever since Shuichi can back he has been able to work properly. The irony in it was he always said he couldn't think around the Brat.

He finished his story and saved it while he got up. He walked out the room and looked around the house. He could hear singing in one of the rooms. He looked in the back room, the guest room and even the bathrooms. He checked all the rooms except his. He nodded to himself and headed to the very room. He slowly opened the door to see an angelic Shuichi sitting on the bed looking out the window. He was shinning in the moonlight singing his heart out. Yuki leaned against the frame of the door and watched him.

_When you love someone so deeply  
They become your life  
It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears  
inside  
Blindly I imagined I could  
Keep you under glass  
Now I understand to hold you  
I must open up my hands  
And watch you rise_

_I can't pretend these tears  
Aren't over flowing steadily  
I can't prevent this hurt from  
Almost overtaking me  
But I will stand and say goodbye  
For you'll never be mine again  
Until you know the way  
it feels to fly_

Yuki didn't notice at first, but the more he listened the more he felt bad. He knew Shuichi was happy, but he didn't know why he would sing such a said song. He looked up back again to see the angel let soft tears roll down his face. Shuichi didn't stop singing at all, he kept going. He sung like it was his only way to let his pain out. He missed being able to love Yuki, being able to do the little things he used to. He missed being human, the most thing of all feeling alive.

Shuichi knew that same day was coming closer and closer by each passing day. He felt it in his heart, the very day he died. It would have been 2 or 3 year by now. He held his chest knowing nothing was there, and let his head drop. He didn't want to wipe the tears away, he just let them fall. He felt like he was nothing more then just a guardian until he felt warm arms over his. He looked up with watery eyes in disbelief. "Y-Yuki…."

"Stop it…." He held Shuichi close as he too could remember that same day. He would never forget it, he would never want to. He never really wanted to remember either. He didn't want to remember that the very day of his lover's death was coming up. He knew this must have been hard on Shuichi too. After all, deep down it was hard on him too. "Don't cry its okay…."

Yuki pulled Shuichi in bed and held him close to his heart. He sighed as he ran his hand through the familiar pink hair. He always missed smelling the strawberry sent. He missed Shuichi running out the bathroom naked because of a ladybug that flew in the window. He missed the burnt food Shuichi made, trying to make something special for him. He just missed his Brat. Yuki just wished he could have just treating Shuichi better back then. He still regrets even now, every once and awhile he still shouts. He really doesn't mean to, not knowing Shuichi really didn't care much.

"Yuki…before that night. I wanted to hear your voice." He snuggled back into Yuki before he continued his side of that very night. He hugged Yuki knowing he was going to cry. "I-I wanted to see you so bad, but I couldn't." He looked up at Yuki.

Yuki closed his eyes and nodded. "I know, I was typing for a deadline at the moment." He sighed as he knew that the most things he could have done was call him. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He bit his lip just a little as Shuichi continued the story from his side view.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Merry Christmas!!! And Happy New Year!!

As my Christmas gift to you all, I decided to make new Chapters for all my stories and even made new ones!! I'm once again sorry for the wait, but some of you already know that. So I hope you can forgive me. puppy dog eyes I really am. I hope you liked this Chapter, for the next one will be what happened on that night Shuichi Shindou died. Oh as for the Characters, I was wondering how did you like the little pop up. Yeah the more I think about, well my friends got me into it, I like Hiro and Suguru together. I hope you don't feel like you need to hate me fore it.

As for everything else, I hope your having a Merry Christmas or what ever Holiday you celebrate! Make it a Good One!!

Yuki: gives brat a gift Here…

Chu: Oh Yuki its lovely!!! What is it? A wedding ring?

Yuki: eye twitch In your dreams Brat…!

Chu: Yes that is in my dreams…sighing while opening the little red box OMIGOD YUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! glomping him

Yuki:Pushing off Shut up it's just a promise ring, idiot….

Chu:eyes all watery But it was from you…looking down at it and it means a lot to me….

Yuki: Little red lines on cheeks and nose whatever…" walking to his room

Yuki-san: Aww Chu you got something pretty!!

Chu: I know right, and it's all mine smiling

Yuki-san: That's Great!! See you soon everybody!!!!

**.:Yuki-san:.**


	14. Painful Scars

**Well hello hello, we meet again and this time it's for Chapter 14 Woot! **

**And I thank you all for reviewing and reading this story. I would like to thank the lovely people just in a shorter way….**

**I would also like to thank…..**

**Hikari Aiyano: hugs**

**Iloveathrun: hugs**

**misydidi: hugs**

**capricorn2645: hugs**

**chii-yuki: hugs**

**gravichick: hugs**

**Mizuki Hoshi: hugs**

**Kin Inu: hugs**

**Immortal fisheh: hugs**

**HatakeSukura: hugs**

**Bolt Custom: hugs**

**alice22: hugs**

**souxrit07: hugs**

**Stoic-Genius****: hugs**

**Pipeline****: hugs**

**Eveliina92****: hugs**

**Animelover621****: hugs**

**Jessyka-chan****: hugs**

**Serzie****: hugs**

**x.X.UchihaUzimaki.X.x: hugs**

**Well I didn't think the story would get so special. I mean I did this for my lover and looks like I gained some new friends alone the way. I truly want to thank you all; I really didn't expect all these wonderful people would like it so much. So for all of you, thank you very much. Thank you for the Favorites, Reviews, and the long waiting. Also, thank you of all your help and opinions on the story's matter. I'm sorry for the wait, I'm wrote this story on my Birthday, and the rest after my school break. I was also sick for a week, but finally here it is! The song is ****No More Drama - Mary J. Blige / It's to Late to Apologize-Timberland **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gravitation (even though I wish I did)**

**How to Make Heaven Your Home**

**Chapter 14: Painful Scars**

**Last time**

_Yuki pulled Shuichi in bed and held him close to his heart. He sighed as he ran his hand through the familiar pink hair. He always missed smelling the strawberry sent. He missed Shuichi running out the bathroom naked because of a ladybug that flew in the window. He missed the burnt food Shuichi made, trying to make something special for him. He just missed his Brat. Yuki just wished he could have just treating Shuichi better back then. He still regrets even now, every once and awhile he still shouts. He really doesn't mean to, not knowing Shuichi really didn't care much._

"_Yuki…before that night. I wanted to hear your voice." He snuggled back into Yuki before he continued his side of that very night. He hugged Yuki knowing he was going to cry. "I-I wanted to see you so bad, but I couldn't." He looked up at Yuki._

_Yuki closed his eyes and nodded. "I know, I was typing for a deadline at the moment." He sighed as he knew that the most things he could have done was call him. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He bit his lip just a little as Shuichi continued the story from his side view._

XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx

The morning skies were never so bright with love and serenity. The world couldn't and wouldn't ever be any happier than that day. The birds singing with the Earth's creatures scurrying about the place. Shuichi ran down the side of the bank, close to where he and Yuki first met. He paused and looked at the half frozen lake that blanket beneath his very feet. Shuichi smiled and watched the ducks swim and play. He was about to sit and stay then it hit him. He promised he would be home early. After all it was his turn to do the house chores. After all, the quiet snow was starting to soak up his shoes.

Shuichi waved to the ducks and remembered he had to at least write a song dedicated to something with animals. He shook the silly thing from his mind and started off in his traditional sprint towards home. He ran up to the large one story house and smiled as he unlocked the door. Slowly, yet carefully he walked in the house. He didn't did want to give his position just yet, oh no. He wanted top surprise the one he loved. He walked up to Yuki's door, knowing full well the other male was working. He smiled from ear to ear as he prepared himself for a large pounce on his golden pray.

"YUUUUKIIIII!!!!" Shuichi slammed into the room and glomped his already irritated lover. He smiled feeling the warmth rubbing off of Yuki's waist. He ignored the slight cursing he was now receiving. He smiled and looked up wide eyed, hoping just hoping Yuki would be in a good mood.

"Get the fuck off of me you damn brat…!" Yuki had to backspace a whole paragraph, clearly he wasn't ready for the younger one's love. Was he ever? Shuichi didn't ear a word he said and continued to hug Yuki. "Ohh, Yuki I missed you sooo much. I wanted to cry, and then Hiroshi told me it wouldn't be a good idea. So I told him that--" Shuichi couldn't really finish his words, more like train of sentences. How could he? He was already on the hard floor right on his butt. Shocked and a little scared Shuichi looked up. "Y-Yuki why did you push me?"

Yuki ignored the little imbecile as he started right on his work. Yuki was once again behind in his work, and needed all the time he got. Yuki didn't notice the little time he was with Shuichi wasted his writing status. Yuki frowned as he couldn't think about what he was going to write next. Shuichi ruined it yet again for him. Yuki groaned and stood up, picking up a cancer stick and placing it in his mouth. He walked over Shuichi towards the living room and grabbed his lighter. The only thing was, it was a different one. The lighter didn't have the little sticker from their date.

Shuichi just frowned and walked over to Yuki. He changed his frown and tugged at Yuki's shirt. "Uh, Yuki guess what? I'm going to have my first tour!" Shuichi started to get his bright smile back and jumped around Yuki once, no maybe twice. He didn't stop until Yuki yelled. "Why the fuck should I care?!" Yuki glared as he took another drag of the stick, looking straight at Shuichi. Shuichi being used to Yuki's glares, just blinked. "Well, I have been working really hard, so I thought I should tell you." Shuichi paused as he was about to explain that Tahoma was proud of him. Shuichi opened his mouth just as the phone rung. This of course did nothing good for Yuki's growing headache.

Shuichi paused and walked over towards the phone with a bright smile plastered on his face. "Moshi Moshi! Yuki and Shuichi's residence, how may I help you?" Shuichi loved saying it. After all, it did belong to him and Yuki. Why not place and say the greeting like that?

"Hello? Shuichi?" Tahoma asked on the other line. He had just come from an important meeting and thought the new news should be told right away.

"Oh, hello Mr.Seguchi. Um what can I get you? Yuki's in a bad mood at the moment can I get--" Shuichi didn't know why everyone was interrupting his words as of today. He shrugged it off and had to listen to what Tahoma had to say.

"Oh no Shuichi. I wanted to speak with you. After all this does concern you and your band. Shuichi I have thought about it recently and have spoken with many people upon the matter. I, as well as many other businesses personal have came to an agreement that it's time for you to start your first tour. This is very important and I have already discussed it with your manager and producer. This choice is now up to you and your band. I have figured that since you are the leader, I wanted your approval on everything. Do you understand Shindou?"

Shuichi paused while holding the phone. Yes he did understand everything. It was just the fact his life's dream was coming all into plan. He didn't know what to do really. He knew he would eventually have to answer the boss back. He swallowed hard and glanced at a fussy Yuki taking yet another cigarette in his mouth. How could this get any better? He really didn't know how. He had the hottest guy in Tokyo, the best band ever, and the coolest luck a guy could have. Shuichi cleared his throat and licked his slightly dry lips before answering. "I see, and yes I understand Tahoma, Sir. I'm just shocked; I'll think and discuss it over with the guys okay?

Tahoma smiled just a little. It was more like a smirk, but knowing Tahoma you never really know. "Yes of course, oh and tell Yuki I said Hi." He announced right before hanging up the phone. He got what he wanted to get through, now on to other things in the office.

Shuichi was so happy he didn't notice his boss just practically hung up in his face. Shuichi placed the phone back on the black hook. He slowly turned around with a small sparkle in his eyes. He walked slowly towards Yuki and softly sat down next to the older male. "Yuki I have a tour coming up. I can't believe it, oh and Tahoma said Hi." Shuichi didn't mind Yuki grunting just a bit at the name. Suddenly to Shuichi there was nothing that could bring him down right now. He smiled and closed his eyes softly as he got up. "Yuki I'm going to Hiro's place and chat for a little bit okay?"

Yuki rolled his eyes just a bit and got up, walked towards his work room. "Yeah whatever, just be back before dinner. Or you will end up finding it in the microwave." Shuichi smiled and grabbed his bright orange backpack right alone with his jacket. He grabbed his keys and closed the door. Shuichi made his way down the street with as little gleam on his face. He couldn't believe what was happening. He just had to tell Hiroshi about his new found luck.

XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx

**Hiroshi's Apartment**

Shuichi knocked and knocked like he was getting chased by rabid fan girls. He really wasn't lying though, on his way there a bunch of girls were about to practically eat him alive. Shuichi pounded the door while looking at the back of him, he wasn't sure would he be safe. He almost wanted to cry right before the door opened letting a small pink haired boy into the door. Shuichi groaned as his face hit the floor.

Hiroshi smiled looking at his friend on the floor almost drowning in his own tears. "Uh, Shuichi I suggest you shouldn't cry and drown like that." Hiroshi teased as he saw a very angry and red Shuichi pull himself up off the floor. "Well I wouldn't be crying and almost drowning if you had just opened up the damn door when I knocked like a million times!!!" How Shuichi had the breath to state a long explanation was beyond Hiroshi and yet man kind. Hiroshi just smiled and closed the door softly. "Sorry man, I was taking a shower. After all I didn't know you were coming. Speaking of doors, didn't I give you a key last week?"

Shuichi red and mad face turned into an innocence one. "Well, you see I kind of lost it?" He grinned and tried to hold his embarrassment from his best friend. Hiroshi looked at him in a stern kind of way before sighing and giving another key. Hiroshi was always one step ahead when it came to Shuichi.

Shuichi smiled and trotted over towards the leather maroon sofa. "Hiroshi that reminds me…We have a tour coming up. Well not exactly. Tahoma said I had to discuss it with you guys. But I was already thinking you and Suguru would say yes to it." Hiroshi grabbed a couple of sodas and sat down next to his friend. "Well if you already knew the answer then why did you come?" Shuichi pouted just a bit grabbed the soda from him. "Well, I wanted to be a respectable sincere leader and ask my band before making such ardent moves which would involve how we prosper in this scrupulous world of music and harmony." Shuichi beamed with the big words he made and thought up quick.

Hiroshi laughed hard and held his stomach, before looking at Shuichi dead in the eyes. "You thought hard about what to say on your way here didn't you?" Shuichi laughed and nodded. "I had to go to the library to look for a big word to fit in my sentence." He laughed with his friend and watched some TV. Hiroshi called Suguru and told him what was going to happened and he agreed with it. The rest of the day went fine.

XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx

**One Week and Day Later**

Shuichi could be any more nervous than what he was now. He paced and paced the room of the studio. How was he supposed to act? Shuichi knew the today would be his first and ever tour. He didn't want to mess up and have to work even harder to even get this chance again. Shuichi sighed and tried to calm down. He had already gathered all his stuff he would need and even fixed extra songs just in case. Shuichi was indeed ready. He started thinking as he got back up to headed out the door._I should at least spend my last few hours with Yuki. I mean he was the start of all this, if it wasn't for him. Me and Hiroshi would still be playing for school proms and little stuff._

Shuichi ran out the door and looked at his watch as he ran down the street. It was a good thing Yuki's house wasn't too far from his job. Shuichi smiled as it started to snow softly and land on the ground with such elegance. Shuichi paused and looked at the slightly darkened sky. He looked at the dark blue sky and saw a bright star. _Thank you Heavens…_ Shuichi closed his eyes and placed his hands together. He started to make a wish to the Gods themselves. _Please, please hear my wish. Don't let anything go bad…_ Shuichi shook his head. Why was he so worried? Why did his mind yell at him to not do the trip? He didn't understand it; maybe he was just that worried. Shuichi nodded to himself and started his run again.

Shuichi softly opened the door to his and Yuki's home. The house was just a little cold but he didn't mind it that much. Shuichi looked around the house and figured that maybe Yuki was once again working. He looked at his watch again and smiled. He still had enough time to sneak in a little snuggle time with Yuki. He ran up to Yuki's room door and knocked softly. "Yuki? May I come in?" Shuichi could hear soft tapping come to a halt. Shuichi thinking it was a good sigh let him self in and smiled.

"Yuki, I was wondering if you could take a break and talk with me." Shuichi saw Yuki shift but never stopped typing to even look at him. Shuichi frowned softly and tried again. "Yuki please, I'm going to have to go soon and I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Time huh? Why is that you want to spend time to "talk" with me and it always end up with us nibbling?" Shuichi blushed and shuddered just a bit. "N-No I m-meant that we you know talk or snuggle just a bit. I won't be home for 3 months and well so..."

Yuki smirked and huffed. "Yeah right whatever; I have a lot of stuff to do anyway." Yuki started his typing; well it wasn't like he ever stopped anyway. He didn't even look at the pink haired one. Shuichi frowned almost to the brink of tears, but didn't give up. "Please Yuki? I won't be here for a while and I just…wanted to spend time with you. It won't take long I swear…" Shuichi walked towards the back of Yuki's chair. He placed soft hands on Yuki's shoulders. "Yuki you don't even have to look at me, just sit next to me that's all."

Yuki rolled his eyes and moved Shuichi hands with out missing a beat. "I said no, and that's that.." he said trying not to get too angry, but Shuichi was surely pushing his buttons. Shuichi held his hands and sighed just a bit. He closed his eyes and thought about something else he could do. "Y-Yuki please?" Yuki didn't even hear that little desperation in Shuichi's voice. He just kept on typing like it was more important than his very own lover.

Shuichi kept his eyes closed and took a beep breath. He bit his bottom lip and grabbed Yuki around his neck, letting his arms crisscross over Yuki's chest. Shuichi couldn't stop his tears now. Shuichi let them after all; the soft tears making their way down his angelic face Yuki right then and there just couldn't hold his frustrations any longer. He turned his chair causing Shuichi to almost loose his step. Yuki turned and harshly pushed the younger one off of his body with great force.

Shuichi hit the floor hard to the point in the back of Shuichi's mind he was afraid of breaking something. Yuki looked down at Shuichi fists still clenched as he walked closer. Shuichi started to breathe just a little faster as Yuki walked closer. Yuki looked scary as he raised his hand only to get a cigarette.** "I really don't give a fuck if you were going to hell and never coming back! I said no, behind your ass I'm already late as it is! No, you just have to keep bothering me over and over! Don't you get it you damn brat?! You get on my fucking nerves and if you ever killed over I would be better off with out you messing with my life!!" **

Shuichi stared with tears filled eyes and couldn't say a word. He was too scared to move and more scared on what to say. He never knew he caused Yuki so much trouble and stress. Shuichi didn't wipe the tears that fell down his face like waterfalls. He placed a hand on his chest to calm himself. He slowly got up and let his bangs cover his eyes. Shuichi watch started to go off, letting him know his time was up. Shuichi didn't look up, not even to stop the watch from yelling at him.

Yuki finally getting out what was caught up him his mind for the long moment moved to his desk. Yuki sat back down and turned around not looking at Shuichi. "Brat, when you get back. I want you to find another place to stay." Yuki started to go back to his work as Shuichi slowly walked out the room. Shuichi grabbed his bag that he needed for the trip and walked towards the living room. Shuichi looked at the door and wiped his face for once. _I'm so sorry Yuki…I never meant to bother you…_ Shuichi wanted to cry again as he heard the limo outside the house. Shuichi placed his hand on the door knob and looked back to Yuki's room. _Good bye Yuki...I still love you._

Shuichi walked out the house and up to Hiroshi in the limo. Shuichi tried to put on a soft smiled but in Hiroshi's eyes he failed. "Shuichi…" Shuichi shook his head and motioned K to continue to the N G building for the tour bus. Shuichi didn't make a single sound all the way to the building where the Bad Luck bus awaited. Hiroshi, Suguru, Sakano, K, and Shuichi all walked towards the bus and took their places. Shuichi placed his bags and other belongings down and started to get his IPod. He placed the ear phones in his ears and started to listen to his music. After all it was the only thing that would calm him after such a thing.

Suguru and Sakano was about to ask Shuichi what was wrong, but they were stopped by K and Hiroshi. They all stopped at took their places for the first stop. K took his spot in the drivers' seat and Sakano in the passenger seat. Suguru sat behind Sakano and Hiroshi sat across from the ever quit Shuichi.

XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx

**Arrived At: Shizuoko**

Shuichi stepped out and started to walk towards the arena. He looked up and smiled at himself at what was happening. He didn't want to let the little thing between him and Yuki from earlier bring his singing spirit down. Shuichi followed his gang into the wide and large building. Hiroshi and Suguru went into their own room to get dressed. Shuichi waited and looked at the large crowd that was waiting for them. Shuichi smiled a broad smile and rushed Hiroshi out of his dressing room to change, even though he had his own.

Shuichi walked out with black mini shorts with a pink and sliver belt. He made his pink tight sleeveless shirt coronate with his spider net top with ripped sleeves. He placed a black and red leather chocker with a pink mini bell on. He had to make sure his boots were fastened all the way up to his knees. Shuichi looked at his friends and smiled.

Shuichi walked onto the stage and looked once more at the crowd. He grabbed the microphone and announced. "Hello there Shizuoko!! How are you tonight!! We are Bad Luck!!! And we are going to be playing our two new songs for you!" The crowd went wild and started shouting for them to play. Shuichi looked at his group and signaled for Hiroshi to start it off.

_(Talking')  
So tired  
Tired of all this drama  
You go your way  
I go my way (no more, no more)  
I need to be free_

_So tired  
Tired of all this drama  
Yeah_

_(singing')  
Broken heart again  
Another lesson learned  
Better know your friends  
Or else you will get burned  
Gotta count on me  
Cuz I can guarantee that I'll be fine_

_No more pain (no more pain)  
No more pain (no more pain)  
No drama (no more drama in my life, no ones gonna make me hurt again)  
No more in my life_

_Why'd I play the fool  
Go through ups and downs  
Knowing all the time  
You wouldn't be around  
Or maybe I liked the stress  
Cuz I was young and restless  
But that was long ago  
I don't wanna cry no more_

_No more pain (no more pain, no more pain )  
No more game (no more games messing with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life, no ones gonna make me hurt again, no more)  
No more in my life_

_No more tears (no more tears, I'm tired of crying every night)  
No more fears (no more fears I really don't wanna cry)  
No drama (no more drama in my life I don't ever wanna hurt again)  
No more in my life  
Wanna speak ma mind wanna speak ma mind_

_Hooh it feels so good  
When you let go  
Of all the drama in your life  
Now you're free from all the pain (free from all the pain)  
Free from all the games (free from all the games)  
Free from all the stress (free from all the stress)  
So find your happiness_

_I don't know  
Only god knows where the story ends for me  
But I know where the story begins  
It's up to us to choose  
Whether we win or lose  
And I choose to win  
Ohhhh..._

_No more pain (no more pain, no more pain, tired of crying)  
No more game (tired of your planning games with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No more in my life (no more, no more, no more, no more, no more, no more)_

_No more tears (No more tears, no more crying every night)  
No more fears (No more waking, be up in the morning)  
No drama (leave me alone, go ahead)  
No more in my life (hey yeah)_

_No more pain (no more)  
No more games (no more games, I'm tired, I'm so tired)  
No drama (No more no more, no more, no more, no more, no more)  
No more in my life  
No more_

_No more drama (I'm tired of all this drama)  
No more drama (go ahead, go ahead, you demons getting out of my face)  
No more drama (go get a my life, I'm about to lose my mind)  
No more drama (help me, help me sing)_

_No more drama (no more drama, no more, no more)  
No more drama (yeah)  
No more drama (no, no more)  
No more drama (help me sing, I need a piece of mine, I need a piece of mine, I need a piece of mine)_

_No more drama (yeah all I need, hide but nicely I need to know that you are free)  
No more drama_

_Oh no Oh no  
No more No more  
No more drama No more drama  
In my, in my... life_

_So tired (I'm so tired)  
Tired of all this drama_

Shuichi stopped singing for the minute and smiled as the crowd went wild once again. He didn't know where his happiness just came from. He thought that maybe it was just the heat from the crowd that made it so great. Shuichi paused and waited until it was quiet enough to continue. He thought about Yuki for the minute and closed his eyes. The song was just written a few hours ago, and he convinced K to let him play it. Shuichi opened his eyes and looked at the crowd once more. He knew this would be for Yuki if he was here. He let the anger take over him and started to sing again.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground…_

_  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound…  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say... _

_It's too late to apologize, (it's too late)  
I said it's too late to apologize, (it's too late)_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you…  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new _

_  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid... _

_It's too late to apologize, (it's too late)  
I said it's too late to apologize, (it's too late) _

_(Hiroshi's and Suguru's solo)_

_  
It's too late to apologize, (it's too late)  
I said it's too late to apologize, (it's too late)_

_  
It's too late to apologize, (yeahhhh)  
I said it's too late to apologize, (yeahhhh)_

_  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

Shuichi smiled as the crowd first went quiet then broke out in a major rumble. Hiroshi was about to get off the stage and get ear muffins just to protect his ears from bleeding. Shuichi didn't mind, he loved how alive the crowd was towards his band. Shuichi waved and smiled as he walked off. He grabbed some water and headed back to K. "That was great right?" Suguru just nodded, as he was starting to feel a little sleepy. K announced it would be time to head in and hit the sack. "Okay people, by tomorrow morning we will be in another city. I ask everyone nicely and calmly to GO TO SLEEP!!!!" He yelled as he pointed his gun to everyone and smiled with gleam.

Shuichi didn't fuss as he walked towards his bed. At first Shuichi didn't know you could have beds in any type of car or truck. Shuichi shrugged as he got ready for bed. Shuichi took out some sleep cloths and a picture of Yuki and him smiling. The day they took that picture was when Yuki visited his father and scared the hell out of him. Shuichi was happy because Yuki calmly announced that he was going out with him. Shuichi smiled and placed the picture right next to his head. He missed Yuki already and wanted the blonde with him.

Shuichi didn't mean those words that he sung a few moments ago. He was just trying to let out some built up anger that he couldn't shout out when he was with Yuki. Shuichi fixed his shirt and shorts as he walked in the bus to get some water. He shivered as he looked out the window. He saw as the snow softly was covering the earth and making everything white and pure. He smiled and grabbed his glass of water. The only thing that worried Shuichi was, should they be even driving in this type of weather. Shuichi went to the mini TV they had in the bus and turned it on.

The nice announcer lady showed the forecast for the week and it didn't look good. She moved her hand softly towards the directing Shuichi and the gang was headed. He guessed that's why K was so determined to get them out of there. Shuichi watched and sat down as the woman warned all drivers to not do what K was doing right now.

Shuichi ran to K still in his long sleeping wear and tugged at him. "K the woman said we shouldn't be driving in this type of weather." K only laughed and patted Shuichi on the head. "Aww come on Shuichi, some say that just to scare you. Besides this baby could handle a tornado if it ever came." This information only made Shuichi more scared deep down in his stomach. He nodded at K and walked towards his bed. Shuichi sat on it and drunk his glass of water with shaky hands. Shuichi didn't feel quit right at all. The roads must be iced by now and everything would be closed. Shuichi grabbed his picture of him and Yuki and held it tightly against his chest.

**One Hour Later**

The bus started to shake and rumble just slightly. Shuichi started to look around as K cursed slightly at how dark the road was getting. Hiroshi started to wake up so as Sakano and Suguru. They looked at each other and then back at K. Shuichi closed his eyes and prayed everything would be okay. He never could have been more wrong….

The bridge they were traveling on was iced so badly all trucks coming out of that city was ordered to stop. K didn't know this considering their bus was coming _**in**_ the city not _**out.**_ The bus swerved just a bit but K tried his best to stop it and managed only slightly. Sakano passed out and Suguru was starting to freak out. Hiroshi was trying to help K look outside the window and Shuichi. Well, Shuichi was praying to whatever God was up there in Heaven to let his friends live. He was just forgetting to pray for his life as well…

The bus couldn't take the sharp curbs and twists. K being a great driver that he was held on. He was doing find until he saw black feathers all over the road. The bus's tires rolled onto the many feathers and when K pushed the peddle for the bus to slow down, it wouldn't. The bus started to slide and twist with a violent force. The glass broke and thank goodness no one was near them enough to get hurt. Shuichi saw a black figure smirk and grin. Shuichi gasped and turned to his screaming friends. Shuichi unbuckled his seat belt and ran towards the bus. Hiroshi, K, Suguru, and a finally a conscience Sakano were all out of their belts. Shuichi saw the black figure once more raise his hands up to push the bus. Shuichi closed his eyes and yelled for his friends. "Noo!!!" Shuichi yelled as his tiny form and the _**force of gravity**_ pushed his friends out of the falling bus.

Hiroshi fell first onto the cold hard ground followed by K and Suguru. Sakano was the last to fall into the snow filled ground. They weren't moving but they were breathing. Shuichi started to fall along with the bus. The bus was caught by an Oak tree and started to stop plummeting. Shuichi slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "Ow…" Shuichi reached up to touch his forehead and felt his fingers covered with crimson blood. Shuichi closed his eyes and started to cry as he felt his chest being punctured with a branch.

"**Aww look at the little hero…"** The figure floating above the almost fainted Shuichi.

Shuichi opened his eyes and tried to move. He slowly raised his weak and bloody body off the branch. He got himself loose and started to wobble. Shuichi ignored the dark figure laughing at him. Shuichi slowly rose to his knees and reached for his phone. "I-I have to call Yuki….I have to call him and t-tell him I l-love him…" The figure kicked the phone out of Shuichi's reach. **"Just give up already you stupid fool…." **Shuichi pushed his body to grab the poor phone when the bus moved violently. "Shut up you thing!" Shuichi knew he wasn't going to last long with the hole in his stomach and chest. Shuichi lay back down after finally reaching the said phone. He pressed the numbers and waited for the person to pick up. There was no answer and Shuichi knew then he wouldn't get his chance to state his love for Yuki. **"Your time, rather your life is up now…"** Shuichi closed his eyes and waited for his death. "I rather me than Yuki and my friends die any day…" The large branch gave out and the bus once again started to fall down to the deepest of the forest. Shuichi remained calm as he fell towards his death. Shuichi made a memory in his mind of Yuki. The image slowly showed as Yuki smiled with opens arms. _Shuichi…I'm sorry…_ Shuichi at that very moment knew it was over for him.

**At Home**

Yuki was looking at the TV when a picture of him and Shuichi fell. He was shocked at first but then felt a sting in his chest. He looked at the clock and told himself Shuichi would be safe at a hotel by now. He got up and started to pace as he grabbed his cell. He dialed Shuichi's number. "Come on, just pick it up you damn brat…" The line was dead, that was the thing that scared Eiri Yuki the most.

Yuki sat down and tried to think what the brat was doing. He tried and tried then decided he should just write another chapter to ease his worried mind. He got 5 chapters down on his novel and started to calm down. The house started to get cold as the phone rang. Yuki grumbled his breath ready to fuss Shuichi out for not picking his phone up. He would never know it was his last chance to fuss, yell, and anything else at his lover…

**Two Hours Later**

Holding the hand of his weak lover, Yuki looks for a way to save his Baka. He couldn't believe what was happening. First he gets a phone call stating that there was an accident. Then he hears the doctors saying that his Shuichi won't live. This was just too much for the romance novelist.

_Hay, Shuichi please open your eyes. Please I'm so sorry for not telling you these simple things in life. Shuichi I love you, did you hear? I love you with all my cold and tired heart! Wait; there must be one way to save you? I just got to find a way to save you._

Letting go of his young partner's hand, he quickly walks out the door. He needed to find the doctor to ask him what, more like is there anything he could do." I'm sorry Shu I'll be right back, I'm going to find a way for you to live." Closing the door behind him, he walks down the hall. A nurse starts to bother him on the way, saying that he couldn't enter the doctors' office. He walks right pass her and bids her no mind. For Yuki was on a mission. This mission was too important to him at the moment.

**Shuichi POV**

_Shuichi slowly opened his eyes and smiled. He knew Yuki was okay, and hearing a loud K he knew the rest of the gang was too. Shuichi smiled a sad smile and placed his hand over his open wounds.__**I'm sorry Yuki; I'm not going to make it… I truly do love you…**_

"Ah Mr.Yuki what can I do for you?" Asking as he stood up from his chair, not really minding the fact he just walked in without knocking.

"I was wondering is there anything I could…"

_**I'm sorry….Yuki…**_

Suddenly the alarms went off in Shuichi's room, indicating that his heart had just stopped. All the doctors rushed to the room, and even Yuki was standing outside looking in from this window. They stood all around the little body making adjustments and other things. Placing electrical pads on the bare chest of Shuichi, causing his body to jolt up and back down. This was hard for Yuki to see, all of this medical stuff made him flinch.

After rubbing his head, Yuki looks up to see them placing a sheet over his lover's head. His rubs his eyes and feels the hard thumps of his heart. He quickly makes his way into the room. "I'm sorry Mr.Yuki but we couldn't save him. He was badly hurt, and out of our saving reach." The doctors try to comfort him, but they only make him feel worst. He walks up to the bed and pulls the white sheet off the younger face. "Shuichi, I'm sorry I never…" He tries to hold back his tears back, but he couldn't. The hot tears falls down his face, making their way to Shuichi's hospital robe. "Shuichi I love you. I really love you, and just the way you are. I never told you, but I do love you_." How could I have been so stupid to not say it? Only three little words and I couldn't say it…_

XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx

**Okay well people I'm sorry for the long wait… hehe.. I was sick and school and yeah..**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the Chapter. I know I scared my self too when me and my sister was rereading it. Aw well. Yes I will have more detail on who the EVIL GUY was. No it's not Sephiroth….haha. But anyway, I glad you still stick with me after all this time. **

**Oh and another thing. I'm happy to say that my Kingdom Hearts stories are going on Great!! It was hard at first but they are progressing just like How To Make Heaven Your Home… Haha I feel so special and happy. (High on cough medicine) Haha just kidding no I'm just happy, but I do have a cold though. See how good I am to you? I even made a chapter for you when I'm sick in bed...(Cries)**

**Yuki: I'm hungry…(rubbing tummy)**

**Hiroshi: Uh…Let's go to McDonalds…(pointing)**

**Shuichi: Yay!!! I want a Happy Meal!!!(Jumping)**

**Yuki: Damn I want a Spicy Chicken Sandwich (getting his keys)**

**Hiroshi: I want a Big Mac with some friends Homie!! (Acting Gangster)**

**Yuki& Shuichi: (stare at a Gangster Hiroshi) XD**

**Yuki-san: (stares at the team of crazy hungry people)**

**Yuki& Shuichi& Hiroshi: (stares at Yuki-san for not writing a new chapter for the longest)**

**Yuki-san: Heh heh, sorry about that…..Well have fun with the new Chapter!!**


	15. Sliver Moons

**Well hello hello, we meet again and this time it's for Chapter 15 Woot! **

**And I thank you all for reviewing and reading this story. I would like to thank the lovely people just in a shorter way….**

**I would also like to thank…..**

**Hikari Aiyano: hugs**

**Iloveathrun: hugs**

**misydidi: hugs**

**capricorn2645: hugs**

**chii-yuki: hugs**

**gravichick: hugs**

**Mizuki Hoshi: hugs**

**Kin Inu: hugs**

**Immortal fisheh: hugs**

**HatakeSukura: hugs**

**Bolt Custom: hugs**

**alice22: hugs**

**souxrit07: hugs**

**Stoic-Genius****: hugs**

**Pipeline****: hugs**

**Eveliina92****: hugs**

**Animelover621****: hugs**

**Jessyka-chan****: hugs**

**Serzie****: hugs**

**x..X.x: hugs**

**AriChanNoLoveU**** hugs**

**malfoyistheshiz**** hugs**

**Aatiyah**** hugs**

**bibixiaobaobei**** hugs**

**DeadBlackRoses hugs**

**Well Hi there again and hope you guys are doing fine! Also, I know I'm late but thank Shuichi for making me write this earlier. He can be very persuasive and scary when he doesn't get what he wants. Okay um, let's see ohh I'm in a very good mood today and well this chapter might match it. I don't think there is anything to warn you about, soo with further a due Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gravitation (even though I wish I did)**

**How to Make Heaven Your Home**

**Chapter 15: Painful Scars**

**Last time**

_Shuichi slowly opened his eyes and smiled. He knew Yuki was okay, and hearing a loud K he knew the rest of the gang was too. Shuichi smiled a sad smile and placed his hand over his open wounds. __**I'm sorry Yuki; I'm not going to make it… I truly do love you…**_

_After rubbing his head, Yuki looks up to see them placing a sheet over his lover's head. His rubs his eyes and feels the hard thumps of his heart. He quickly makes his way into the room. "I'm sorry but we couldn't save him. He was badly hurt, and out of our saving reach." The doctors try to comfort him, but they only make him feel worst. He walks up to the bed and pulls the white sheet off the younger face. "Shuichi, I'm sorry I never…" He tries to hold back his tears back, but he couldn't. The hot tears falls down his face, making their way to Shuichi's hospital robe. "Shuichi I love you. I really love you, and just the way you are. I never told you, but I do love you__." How could I have been so stupid to not say it? Only three little words and I couldn't say it…_

XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx

**Riko's POV**

I try to understand the true meanings in life yet it won't come to me. So I just past them aside for the moment like a wasted dream. I've stopped counting the days and hours that pass me. The reason I do this, is not only because my crush left my first concert. It's the fact that I'm not sad about it. I really don't understand it really, usually I'm crying out my sockets until I'm drowning in a pool of sorrow. Suddenly, I smile as I get out of bed. This would be okay I guess, finally finding my own way once again.

I walk to my restroom and clean up before heading out my room. It's a little quiet than I expected, but my worries disappear as I smell breakfast. Making my way over, I pass the calendar just to make sure it's not the future. Seeing that it wasn't, I sit my self down at the amber wooden table. Shoji's always quiet in the morning so that isn't different, but something's off. I get up from the table to walk towards my brother just to tap him. He blinks and smiles as I breathe out a sigh.

"Why do I feel weird today?" I asked as I stole a piece of bacon from his plate.

"Well, maybe it's because you did well in your job lately..." He explained as he started to cook once more.

" I just don't believe that. I think…no feel like something is missing…"

"What do you think is missing?"

"Well if I knew that I wouldn't have asked you!!" I shake my fist at his face.

He just laughs and places my plate down. I sigh again as I grab my breakfast and shove it in my mouth. I hate it when my brother acts like that. I must tell you, he's really smart yet dumb at the same time. I never knew where he gotten that from, maybe he just formed it inside his head. I will never know…

**Normal Pov**

Riko punches his brother in the arm while grabbing his bag. He rubs his knuckles just a bit before heading out. He knew the N.G building wasn't that far, especially if you drove there. Yet, he wasn't in the mood to ask his brother at the moment. Riko shakes his head while walking down the street, being there for almost a few months paid off. He wasn't confused about certain directions and other things. He stopped at a crosswalk only to see that no one was going to work, it was weird to see knowing that it was a Monday. Riko looked around and even ran a couple of times looking and searching for a human soul of some sort. He stopped feeling slightly tired making his way to a bench.

He places his work things down and watches as small larks flutter by his feet. Riko smiles as the small birds play and clean themselves. "Maybe I'm thinking too hard about this…" He laughs a little picking up his work bag. To him every thing seemed okay so far. Riko turned the corner only to see a black rose on the ground. "A rose?" He looked around trying to see if anyone had dropped the beautiful thing. Seeing no one around, he picked it up. At first it pricked his finger, making the flesh bleed slightly. "I guess I shouldn't have picked it up after all. Well, it's stuck with me now…"

A black figure smiled as Riko continued to walk. He glanced at the boy over and over. _This isn't possible…I swear I killed him…Then again…Shuichi isn't the one to die easily… _He flew down ahead of Riko placing yet another gift. Riko yarned. "Maybe I should have stayed home…" He pouted as he walked up to a black butterfly. He stared at the onyx looking thing. "Who is leaving all the wonderful things behind?"

"I am…" The figure said while still unseen to the other. Riko blinked before sighing a little harshly. "Well who are you?" He folded his arms slightly annoyed. "I'm sorry…do I make you mad…even though you're cute like that too…" Riko opened his mouth to talk, but was covered by a gloved hand. "Shhhss…now. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you…" He smiled with a fang slightly hanging out. "That is of course, you make me want to do something that will hurt you…" He smirked while softly licking the side of Riko's neck.

&&&

Yuki stared at him. He couldn't help, but to stare at him. Shuichi was making faces behind Hiroshi while the other was trying to talk. Usually Shuichi was quiet, well sort of, but today he was over being hyper to the max. Yuki stared blackly at his lover while Hiroshi was talking about something and what not. "So Yuki what do you think?" Yuki paused before trying to think of a good reason before it hit him. He could really care less about what ever the red haired one was talking about. Why was he here? Oh right, family and friend check up day. Great… "Actually, I could really give a damn…." Shuichi fell out with one leg twitching. Hiroshi sighed just a bit. "I kind of figured….Hay you are acting weirder than usual Yuki…" He blinked at him while Shuichi did back flips.

Yuki frowned trying to at least comprehend the matters at hand. If he had said something, he would seem like he was loosing his mind. Then, Tahoma would be trying to send him to a doctor. No, correction, Tahoma and Mika would be trying to send him to the loony bin. Yuki closed his eyes and tried to block out the already half naked Shuichi. _Woot! Yuki look I'm a stripper!! _Hiroshi stared at Yuki with concern. "Yuki? Are you feeling okay?" Yuki nodded. "I have err…" _Off with the pants!!_ "Well, it was a nice little check up, break, whatever the hell you call it, but I got go…" Yuki stood up before Hiroshi could find out what was wrong. Yuki didn't stop walking until he was in the car. He sighed before looking over at the passenger seat. "What. The. Hell. Was That?!!!"

Shuichi just giggled like a drunken school girl on a Friday night around happy hour. Or maybe worst but Yuki couldn't tell. "What's wrong Yuki? I'm perfectly fine. See just –hiccup- fine…" Yuki glared. "You call, that fine…You're fucking naked jumping around doing God forsaken things!" Shuichi stared at the angry Yuki. "Hay Yuki…there's like five of you with now…tee hee…" Yuki rubbed his temples once again for the very day. He thought about it. Shuichi has been acting weird since this morning. "Put your clothes back on brat…" Shuichi gave a long dragged out salute to Yuki.

&&&

K was ready to tell Tahoma that it was his fault for killing Riko that very morning. He sighed before knocking on the boss's door. "Mr. Seguchi…I have something to tell you." Tahoma nodded as he placed a phone down. "Yes, what is it Mr. K?" K walked in head held high even if he didn't want it too. "Well, with out wasting your time anymore…I killed Riko…It was only for his—" Tahoma laughed in a creepy way, then again he was always creepy. "What are you talking about? If Mr. Doushin was killed I would have been the first person notified about it…"He calmly picked up some papers and began working. K stared at him thinking. "I see, but he wasn't at the hospital when I went to go pick him up." Tahoma nodded before speaking. "Mr. K you do know Mr. Doushin has an older brother. He picked him up." K sighed with a little relief. "I see, well. I guess if he doesn't show up today he's busy with family. I'll give him four hours." He turned to leave before Tahoma stood up. "Mr. K, if you did happen to kill my prodigy. You wouldn't be standing in my office right now." He smiled before picking up a phone once more. K stared before leaving his office.

Suguru stared. That wasn't his cousin like he knew. Yes Tahoma used his power well, but nothing like this. He frowned. He would have to figure that out later. Now, he had to figure out where was that late guitarist. It wasn't like he was counting the minutes or nothing. He glanced at his watch. "Where the hell is he…we're supposed to go to lunch…." K cocked an eye brow at the crouching teen. "Lunch?" Suguru turned on his hill smiling a bit. "Um…yes me and Hiroshi nothing big." K cocked his head slightly. "Well, I'm sure we'll find him…" He grabbed Seguru by the collar dragging the poor boy. _We, oh no no no I don't think so…it's just me and him…not you!_ Suguru growled in his head as he was dragged to the front door out to the car. He folded his arms while the car descended towards the café Hiroshi should be.

&&&

Riko hit the floor hard as the other just laughed. "Ohh dear. You look like you want to kill me little one." Riko growled as he rubbed his wrist. "What the hell do you want with me?" The black winged one sat in a chair as he looked at Riko with amusement. "Well, I am going to need you shortly. If I ever wish to make Shuichi mine, I'm going to need you to give the other half of his soul back…" Riko blinked at him. "What?" The phantom looking one smiled. "You are his reincarnated self…well only half. It seems I didn't fully bring Shuichi to hell. He went the other ways. Heaven and Earth…meaning an angelic Shuichi...and well…You..." Riko placed two and two together. "Y-You killed Shuichi?" He felt bad now. All the things Shuichi had gone through, and he's been acting like a total jerk. He balled his fist. "You!" He gets up quickly hoping to land a hit on him only to get held with his arm twisted behind his back. "You're cute when you're determined…" He stated as he turned Riko's face to kiss him. Riko closed his eyes tightly.

Riko fell to his knees. He rubbed his lips before scooting away from the other. _This guy has problems…_ He stood up and looked behind him. He smiled when he saw a small ray of light in the darkened place. He ran towards the light but it seemed like it was in a different world. He pushed open the door only to see fire like demons growling at him. He screamed as the creature leaped for him. He closed his eyes expecting the deadly bite, but it never came. He breathed in harshly as the creatures yelled in pain and suffering. He turned to see the blood and guts spilling out of them onto the ground. "You shouldn't run out considering this is another world, you little thing you…" He looked up seeing a smile instead of a smirk. _Did he just change or something?! _ He nodded before he was led to the sofa. He watched as the other walked towards the kitchen. "Hay, are you hungry?" Riko stopped from blanking out before he shook his head no. He watched as the scary dude starting drinking something red. He paled while staring at him drink the liquid. _He's drinking blood….oh gawd…someone please help me….please…_

&&&

Shuichi finally got his clothes back on. He shook his head looking at Yuki. "What?" Yuki has been staring at him all day wondering has the other lost his mind, or bumped his brain in some weird type of way. "Hay you been drinking while I was asleep or something..." Shuichi laughed. "Haha, oh no Yuki…Angel's can't drink, silly." Yuki's eye twitched slightly before he bashed Shuichi on the head. "You're the one acting silly if you ask me!" Shuichi rubbed his head. "Ow…I'm sorry. It's just that...—" Shuichi paused staring off into space. He frowned like he was getting a message or something. "Shuichi this isn't funny stop looking like that..." Yuki folded his arms before getting slightly worried. "Shuichi…Shuichi…!" Shuichi turned in an elegant circle as his cloths changed from white, to baby blue, to light purple, then gold. He stopped, Shuichi looked down. "My battle clothes?" He questioned himself more than Yuki.

Yuki stared at the now battle ready Shuichi. "What the hell was all that about…" Shuichi sighed. "Yuki…have you ever heard of the Battle of Paradise?" Yuki blinked before thinking about it. "It was some old time prophecy of Demons against Angels something about the Guardians against the Reborn beings?" Shuichi stared at Yuki like he was an enchanted person with the knowledge of everything. "…….wow…." Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Shuichi smiled as he hugged Yuki. The other just stared at him. "Shuichi…" Shuichi looked up smiling with hearts in his eyes. "Yes Yuki…" Yuki glared. "Get off…" The angel sighed but nodded. "Other than that, Yuki. Some one is calling me for some reason. And it's not my higher ups…" Yuki looked up towards the sky. "Well who the hell would want to call you?" Shuichi stared before getting the insult. "Hay wait a minute! I am very capable of protecting and fighting, thank you very much!" Yuki rolls his eyes before lighting another sig. "So," while inhaling the toxins, "Where's this so called battle?"

Shuchi pauses receiving the necessary information, before looking at Yuki. "I think it's some place I don't want to go Yuki. After all, I believe I know where it is." The blonde one stares while smoking, taking in all this well small information. "Is it important?" Shu nods before sighing heavily. "Yes Yuki it is, I just need to know who and exactly where it is. Not to mention am I going to have backup or not." Placing his hands on the stirring wheel, Yuki pulls off. "What do you mean IF you have backup?" Shu blushes, "Well depending on your level Yuki, you receive help from other angels or not." Eye twitch for Yuki. "WHHATT!!!!" Shu flinches to the far side of the car. "I'm sorry, but it's out of my hands, really it is." Yuki stays quiet thinking that maybe he was safer as a human than some dumbass angel.

They arrive to a deserted old fashioned mansion, near the outskirts of town. The house was based off of feudal times. Basically, the house surrounded a shrine, and an old temple. The ruff tops past rotten, broken and falling apart. All but, the white and red paint stayed together, showing the conditions of the weather's treatment. The flowers that used to be bright and wonderful all dead and either ripped up by rebellious teens. Yuki paused looking at this old house; it reminded him of something he wasn't quite sure. Shuichi flies out of the hood of the car landing on the stairs before looking to see if Yuki was following. Yuki stepped out of his beloved car and followed his little lover up the long stairs. They passed some of the dead roots and broken cements that lead to a mini gazebo.

Yuki frowned before taking another step, he remembered this place now. It was all coming back to him. This was from his stupid dream that ending up in blood and pain. Shuichi walked carefully to the last stone before Yuki yelled his name. "Shuichi don't you dare go any further than that step!" Shuichi turns sharply wondering why Yuki had such fear in his voice. "Yuki? What's wrong? I don't sense anything just yet…." Yuki looked around before stating. "I don't give a shit; you just stay close got it!" Yuki walks passed Shu heading towards his worst fears. "O-okay Yuki if you say so." Following after his lover, Shuichi turns toward the South Wing. They make their way towards the large but rusted doors and tried to open them. "Ugh….ugh…it's stuck…Yuki I can't open it."

"Well let's try this then…" Yuki picks up a large iron rod and sticks it in the small jammed space before pushing the end to get the doors open. After a few tries, and help from Shu, they manage to get the doors open. Thick dust invited the pair, before they are even able to see the vast rooms of the house. "This place is past old…" Says Yuki before be steps in trying to avoid the black greenish muck that seemed to be oozing from under the floor board. "Shuichi makes a 'yuck' face before deciding on flying instead of walking. Poor Yuki. They make their way to some of the ancient designs and robes. Yuki walks up to one of the large pictures, seeing the elegant angels were being eating brutally by some large bat dog like creature. This makes Yuki frown seeing how hard the angels are fighting and yet there is no hope. Shuichi stares at it and turns knowing not all evil can be destroyed in this wicked world. "Let's not hope history repeats itself…Shuichi." Shu nods slowly before continuing on throughout the house. They pass some of the in home fountains full of perching demons. Yuki glares involuntary at them, not liking the glint in their ruby eyes.

Suddenly, there is a loud yell coming from the top stairs of the house. The duo starts heading up the stairs quickly to fine out what's going on. The dust is starting to act up again, making the stairs look as if they are not there. It doesn't stop them though, they keep going forward. They only stop shortly to hear a scream this time. Shuichi busts open the door only to fine a few demons screaming in agony as they bleed out from places they shouldn't. The smoke passes revealing a male in black attire, his blade soaked in ruby red blood only to leak to the floor. Shuichi pauses breathlessly before yelling out "You!!!" The male smirks without turning around. _Let the games begin…_

_______________________________________________________________________

(Hugs!!!) Hay there my loyal fans and others that are new. I am so glad to be back and to be writing this story again. I missed it greatly considering it was my very first story on here. Any way, I know there is nothing to stop you all from throwing something at me, if you want to that is. There has been so much, drama, death, moving issues, and problems that I just knew things had to come out on top…..And thankfully it has.

I have already started new chapter for all of my stories and new stories coming up. I finally have time to start my Vampire Yuki story I know some of you have been waiting on. I thank you for your wait and hope it will be just as good as this story.

Oh, and I also redone my profile so it's much more neat and tidy than it was before. It also has sneak peaks at the upcoming One Shots for this story and others to come. Once again I thank you for your kind messages, notes, favs, alerts and many many many more new friends to share this passion of which is Gravitation and my story idea. Thank you.

.:Yuki-san:.


	16. Dangerous Attractions

**Well hello, we meet again and this time it's for Chapter 16 Woot! **

**And I thank you all for reviewing and reading this story. I would like to thank the lovely people just in a shorter way….**

**(Well come to think of it, this list is really long list. It might just be longer than the story XD. But you lovely people know who you are! Thank you so much!)**

**Okay! Hi there again and hope you guys are doing fine! Also, I know I'm really late this time, but you know school and anime and pokedex plus and yeah…life. Okay um, let's see ohh I see that this story is like hitting the charts and what not so once again thank you all, even the ones who can't review like they want too. I thank you anyway for trying *huggies all* It's a little shorter than what I usually write, but I just wanted to at least update once.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation (even though I wish I did)**

**How to Make Heaven Your Home**

**Chapter 16: Dangerous Attractions**

**Last time**

_Suddenly, there is a loud yell coming from the top stairs of the house. The duo starts heading up the stairs quickly to fine out what's going on. The dust is starting to act up again, making the stairs look as if they are not there. It doesn't stop them though, they keep going forward. They only stop shortly to hear a scream this time. Shuichi busts open the door only to fine a few demons screaming in agony as they bleed out from places they shouldn't. The smoke passes revealing a male in black attire, his blade soaked in ruby red blood only to leak to the floor. Shuichi pauses breathlessly before yelling out "You!!!" The male smirks without turning around. __Let the games begin…_

* * *

The demon on the other side of the room calmly placed his blade to his lips, daintily giving it a soft licking. This little act caused Shuichi to cringe at the site. His wings bristles as more of the smoke cleared, giving the pair more eye room. Yuki leaned lower to the other male and whispered quietly, "Who the hell is this guy?" The small act caused Shu to blank out of his anger to answer. "He's the one who done all of this, he's responsible…." The pink haired male glared deathly at the said creature across from them.

It was the others turn to speak now, after what seemed like hours of silence. The raven haired male with purple like aura surrounding his body smirked before sheathing his weapon. "Actually little one, even though I was responsible for _your_ death, I'm not held accountable for the reason as to why you had to die. Let's just consider me as a sniper shall we?" He stated while walking closer to the pair. He paused only meters away before glancing at the closed door which held the other boy. "Now let's see, you must be Yuki if Shuichi is here…How nice of you to join this little party, though we are missing some members. That can be fixed quickly…" He quickly snapped his nail pained fingers.

* * *

Suguru and K had finally made it to the small café that was planned for the lunch day, well what Suguru had planned at least. As they were walking towards the door a small rumble started to erupt. The weird thing was it seemed like only they had felt it. After getting a few stares from customers they made it to their seat. Hiroshi was already waiting in one of the booths looking a little perplexed just as they did. Once the two had seated themselves, they stayed quiet wondering what to say. It was Hiroshi who broke the silence first. "Um, first off guys did you feel that too?" Without even denying it the others shook their head. Suguru looked around the small café. "Yes we did before coming in here; the strange thing is that no one else felt it."

The group started to forget the little tremor before going right into what they wanted to order. As the nice looking waitress was about to come to their table, a loud clash caught their attention. As the glass fell and the screams slowly stopped, it wasn't soon enough before more started up. Strange demon looking creatures barged in, crashing everything in their path. The creatures looked more like black scaly large boars on steroids. The tusks on them were bloody and caked on maybe from another attack. They rampaged through the shop before spotting what they wanted. The group of three moved from where they were standing before moving towards the broken doors.

K grabbed his gun and started shooting at the beasts with no effort at all. "What the hell are these things?" He yelled out while giving the keys to Hiroshi. He frowned while unlocking the doors. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Then again, I think they are boars from hell or something if I remember high school mythology right!"

To Suguru he didn't really give a damn what they were. He just wanted to get the hell away from there. "Look who cares what they are, let's just go already!" He yelled while the car started up and started to go. "It doesn't matter what they are, we can find out on the news when we are safe at home!" K rolled his eyes before going into the glove compartment. "Well in times like this we are just going to fight back!"

The other two males blinked in confusion before looking at what K was talking about. Hiroshi looked at the rearview mirror same as Suguru at the back. "ARE THEY FOLLOWING US?????" Suguru almost passed out before glancing at Hiroshi. "Can you go any faster?" The red haired male shook his head. "I'm afraid not, you see someone forgot to put gas in their car…" Two pairs of eyes glared while the last pair was shooting away with a missile they didn't even know he had. Then again it was K after all.

Once the creatures got confused as to where the targets were, they slowly stopped running. The group slowly climbed out of the car they were in and looked around. K took off his shades before glancing around. ""Hiroshi where did you actually drive us to?" The said male shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I turned left on Elm Street like always but ended up here." Suguru pointed. "Isn't that Mr. Yuki's car over there?" After taking a good look around the said car K came to a conclusion. "Well if Yuki's here let's go found out what's he doing." He started marching towards the stairs. The others groaned before following the taller one towards the house. It was almost like Scooby and the gang all over again, this time the monsters were for real. Once the said group made it towards the first flight of stairs, Hiroshi paused. "Guys we have been walking for what five minutes and nothing is coming up. I'm starting to think we should go back." Suguru nodded, before K began to speak for what seemed like a long time. "Yeah but what about Mr. Yuki though?"

The others started thinking. A: Go see what Yuki was up too, for the sake of Shuichi, or B: Run like hell from the creepy house and go home. It wasn't really up to them, since K started walking without any of their consent. After what seemed like hours, which it was, they reached the top. After making a few steps the floor gave out causing them to fall. It was only a mere minutes they landed right in front of Yuki. After the coughing fit and the ever lasting smoke clearing up once again, the group looked up towards Yuki.

Yuki glared down at them, his usual greeting of course. "Well look what the demon dragged in…" He stated while going back to looking at the raven haired male before them all now. Hiroshi was the first to get up, since he fell last. K was the first to fall followed by Suguru. "Mr. Yuki what are you doing here?" The blond glanced at the other before sighing. He slowly took a step to the right revealing the pink haired one behind him. The crash gave him a startle, so Shu jumped behind Yuki. Ironic isn't it? Hiroshi stared at the person in front of him, mouth open like a guppy. Suguru got up before staring just like his band mate, then came K.

It wasn't long before the group was hugging –the best way they could- Shuichi and smiling again. By this time, Yuki had already taken out a cigarette and started smoking it like it was just a normal day. Shuichi smiled back at his friends not caring that they could finally see him. It must have been another dimension like the raven had stated after all. "Hay guys what's going on?" He smiled sheepishly before rubbing the back of his head. Suguru glared with small tears rimming his eyes. "You tell us! How can you not let us you were able to see us before?" Hiroshi nodded while glaring softly. "Yeah he's right, don't you think we missed you enough to see you?" Shuichi was at a lost for words, before lowing his head. "I-I know but it was the rules. Actually I broke one of them for letting Yuki see me. I'm sorry guys if I could I- -"

"Enough!" claimed K as he glanced at the shorter one. "That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you're here now, and we might as well do what we can _now_. So what's going on and why are _WE_ here?" He gave a short glance at Yuki before the other male across from them cleaning his nails.

The raven haired male looked up. "Well it's about time. Let's cut to the chase, hmm?" I killed Shuichi, tried to kill all of you actually. Well accept Yuki over there. It was what my boss wanted. Long story short I need both Shuichis to make him whole again. The other brat is in there, little livid at me but what ya gonna do?" He walked towards the door with his now visible tail swaying seductively behind him. "By the way, I'm Morgif pronounced M-o-r G-i-f-f alright? Great, everyone knows everyone."

The group of friends stared at the other like he was crazy. Then again, who knows maybe he was crazy after all. He did send them there after all. After deciding that it would be wise to follow the other, they proceeded towards the door. Once inside, K was the first one to look around. A small whimper is what caught the attention of the group. A large dog like creature close to the appearance of Cerberus was licking Riko's cheek gingerly. It was black with two heads instead of the three. The fur was smooth almost like it's skin.

"Gyah! Get away you nasty thing!" Riko failed trying to get away from it. It only barked and toppled him once again, licking his face. The beast looked up noticing its master and intruders. As quickly as a flash, it was in attack mode, growling at the others. Shuichi stood in front of his friends, but still unsure on how to fight it if need be. He still wouldn't let it show though. Morgif laughed and he leaned down to rub the pet lightly.

"Now now, Lucy. Be a good girl for our guests." He glanced at Riko and smiled. "It seems like she likes you a lot little one. Riko glared as best as he could before spotting his workmates, before spotting Shuichi. He gasped while staring, taking in all the features of the angelic one. Wings spread, cloths crisp, face determined. Shu was the true image of someone who would take on anything for the sake of family and friends. It only made Riko glance down in shame for being captured so easily. Hiroshi ignored the guy in black and turned his attention to who else was named Riko. "Hay, what are you doing here?"

Riko looked up before smiling sadly. "I was…um kidnapped." He looked off hoping he didn't seem that weak in front of Shuichi or Yuki. If Riko had only knew, that Yuki could really give a damn, he just wanted to get this over with and go home-like always- Morgif walked over to the young one picking him up by the waist. "Well you see, I was planning to have shared the profit with my boss. Yuki is for him while Shuichi for me. I just wasn't planning on having two of them." Glancing down at Riko before looking at Shu. "Still no matter, the deal is still on."

It was Yuki's turn to ask questions. "Who is this boss you keep mentioning?" Everyone turned from Yuki towards Morgif to see would the other really answer. Suguru was trying really hard not to look around when silence met them. It was near moments before he shouted out. "Tahoma?! W-What you you doing here?" The said person smiled before walking out of the shadows. He was planning on staying in the shadows, but that seemed unlikely now. Morgif seemed a little antsy now that the boss decided to see what the hold up was. Riko looked up from his spot –still held by Morgif- and stared. _Why is he shaking a little? He's a demon right? Maybe we are in a lot more trouble than I thought._

A smooth voice started up. "Well I was starting to wonder what was taking you so long to finish up. It's not like we have all day." K pointed his gun towards Tohama in a demanding way. "Look what the hell is going on here?" Shuichi reached out his hand to push the gun down. "It won't help here K, this is the unnatural word. Only weapons like that will help." He pointed to one of the drawing in the room. An angel had its sword deep within one of the demons it slays. The very object sparkled, even though the drawing was torn and ragged. It still showed its might. Yuki growled a little. "And let me guess, you don't have anything like that now do you Shuichi?"

Upon hearing his lover's words, Shuichi blushed. "Ha-ha actually no, I would need permission to weld such things. Not to mention I've never took a course for it…isn't that funny?" Everyone, even Riko, glared at Shuichi, heck Morgif started laughing at the comment. Riko started punching the demon's chest with no effort. "Hay look I'm sure if Shuchi had the chance he would have went through with the training, right Shuichi?" Shuichi blushed again, "Well actually…" Yuki placed his hand up to shut him up. "Look don't even finish that, besides that, what do you really want from us. And why bring all of us here, if you only wanted three of us?"

Tohoma smiled before walking up to one of the painting, were the demons won. "Well Yuki I was planning on having all of you killed. That was the plan, but Mr. Morgif over there got picky." He glanced at the demon. "He decided to let the others including you, live. The reasons I have no clue, but no matter. My ideals are still in play, now Morgif please place our little reincarnation into the chamber." The said demon looked down at the young one in his arms, staring into those eyes of his. There was a small flash of regret in his own eyes that Riko caught, but said nothing besides the struggling. "Let me go already, this feels weird!"

Shuichi and K took steps forward but were stopped when the room changed. Everything went black as the swirls of evil engulfed them.

* * *

The table was as cold as the floor had been. There were no windows no sort of light besides the one he was currently lying on. Riko opened his eyes before closing them shut again. The light was blinding to him. He went to move his arms and found out that he couldn't. With a small groan he tried looking around again, ignoring the bright light. He found himself in a large room with Hiroshi, Suguru, and K all held against the farthest wall. He turned towards the other side, his right, and saw Yuki and Shu against another wall. Except, they were held by the same darkness like clamp. The others were all in their own dark clamp. He sighed a small relieve that for now everyone was okay. After trying to get his hands free once more, he paused hearing small whispering outside the door.

"I thought you said this was going to be fifty-fifty?" Riko recognized the voice as Morgif.

"I was until you ruined the plan. You do happen to know I can only borrow this body for so long before I'm casted out by the guardians! Now look I was fine with you having that Shu brat, but now there is two of 'em, we are making a new plan. I'm getting rid one of them for good." _That voice must have been Tahoma_, thought Riko.

"No! You can't do that, you said one will live their own way, if you got what you wanted!" An outraged Morgif yelled while smashing a wall. His eyes blazing with pure anger, he didn't want it like this. "Look I just changed my mind. Let Shuchi go to what ever he needs to, and as for - -"

"Oh I see now, your sick…I completely get it now. After all this time of watching that Shuichi want to be, you fell for him? That's gross, let me guess, you give up your little crush for Shuichi now to his look a like? Pathetic…He wasn't even supposed to be born, if I remind you. It was just a fluke. He's nothing without that half soul…" Tahoma laughed boldly at his face before pulling the others hair downward forcing Morgif's head down. "Now listen to me, we are going to continue what we had planned, or I'll kill you and you receive nothing." The conversation must have been over, as the door opened. Tahoma entered first followed by a broken Morgif. Riko closed his eyes again forging sleep, so they wouldn't know what he had heard.

A loud nose woke Yuki up first as a large stone like statue started to rise from the ground. Her hands were palm up and her arms were in chains. The top of her face was covered by some type of cloth, her eyes covered as well. The eyes must have been bleeding, same as the cuts and gashes on her body. She had black flowing wings, maybe a fallen angel of some type. The whole scene seemed to only make Tahoma more excited. The time had come, for the anti-carnation and the rebirth of a new being.

**Muhahahaha the really good part is finally coming to hand. That means only 4 more chapters until it's over. Sadly, so I'm not going to think about it so much. Wow I leave you again with it hangin. Sorry about that. I have limited time on the computer due to school, so let's make the best of this, hmm? **

**Well there you have it. I thank you again –yeah I know I'll stop saying that one day XD- I hope you enjoy this chapter as I did writing it. Man oh man, I can't wait until the next chapter Woot!**

**Please review and tell me what you thing. Also Thanx again to my very large list of reviewers/Favorites/Alerts and damn everything in between! Yuki luvs you!**

**.:Yuki-san:.**


End file.
